


Cinco veces antes de caer  (Five Times Through the Fallout)

by Van_Krausser



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: 5 Times, 5+1 Things, Angst, Brainwashing, Dehumanization, Dubious Consent, Emotional Manipulation, Implied past Stucky - Freeform, Jealousy, M/M, Protective!Rumlow, Rape/Non-con Elements, Traducción, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-26
Updated: 2015-02-11
Packaged: 2018-03-09 05:06:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 7
Words: 43,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3237404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Van_Krausser/pseuds/Van_Krausser
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cinco veces en las que Rumlow ayuda al Soldado del Invierno, y una en la que lo destroza.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Uno: Cuando Rumlow conoce al Asesino

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Blink_Blue](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blink_Blue/gifts).
  * A translation of [Five Times Through the Fallout](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1993095) by [Blink_Blue](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blink_Blue/pseuds/Blink_Blue). 



> Traducción del extraordinario fic de Blink_Blue.
> 
> No puedo conseguir suficiente WinterBones. Mi propio canon principal insiste que Rumlow tiene sentimientos reales por el Soldado Invernal y su relación ha sido una horrenda tragedia desde el principio. (N.T.: Tengo el mismo sentir que la autora *sigh*)  
> Voy a intentar mantenerme en la línea histórica del MCU tanto como pueda, así que este fic partirá desde su primer encuentro, y todo el tiempo que siguió hasta los eventos de CA:TWS.  
> ¡Disfrútenlo!  
> Traducción disponible en chino aquí: http://www.movietvslash.com/thread-134526-1-1.html

Uno: 1996.

Tiene ya veintiún años de edad y aún es ingenuo con respecto a la forma en la que el mundo funciona.

HYDRA le enseña que el orden sólo viene a través del dolor.

Después de pasar toda su vida de hogar sustituto en hogar sustituto, imagina que puede acostumbrarse a un poco de orden. Se une a HYDRA no mucho después de haber cumplido los dieciocho porque, ¿acaso esta secreta organización planea dominar al mundo? Suena bien para un imbécil que no tiene amigos ni familia a quienes les importe lo que le suceda. 

Mientras esté en el equipo ganador, claro que no tiene problemas ensuciándose las manos.

Crecer en las calles significa crecer de manera difícil. No había nadie cerca de él que lo cuidara, por lo que rápidamente aprendió a cuidar de sí mismo. Comenzó a boxear a una edad temprana como una forma de defenderse. Aprender a ser inteligente en la calle se convirtió en su ventaja y la usa mientras lentamente se abre camino en las filas de HYDRA. Ha oído que dicen de él que es un cabeza dura, pero que también es bueno en seguir órdenes y que muestra habilidades para ser un líder en el campo.

Tal vez empezó su vida sin tener nada. Pero está bastante seguro que no va a terminarla de igual forma, sin nada.

Es después de una larga semana de entrenamiento táctico sin descanso cuando él y otros dos son llamados para una reunión informativa especial. Tienen una nueva misión. Los tres son relativamente nuevos en la organización y entre todos ellos, no suman más de diez años de estar ahí. Por eso casi sufren un shock cuando son requeridos para esta misión.  

Alexander Pierce es quien los ha llamado. Eso es suficiente para saber que debe ser una misión importante, y también para que Rumlow sospeche que ellos serán los únicos asignados a ella.

–Hace dos días, cuatro hombres de un grupo de Resistencia trataron de asesinar al hijo del ex presidente iraquí. Fallaron. No solo eso, sino que fueron capturados y permanecen prisioneros del ejército iraquí para ser interrogados. Tenemos razones para creer que uno o más de esos hombres poseen alguna información  de HYDRA. Pueden ver el por qué es una preocupación para nosotros. No queremos que ninguno de nuestros secretos salga a la luz. Si son torturados, es posible que los hagan hablar. La misión es infiltrarse en esta base iraquí y asesinar a los cuatro hombres.

Pierce suelta un folder con la información sobre la mesa que está ante ellos. Rumlow lo abre para echarle un vistazo. Ve nombres, rostros, locaciones, etc.

–Señor, ¿debo entender que nosotros tres debemos infiltrarnos en una base del ejército, llena de militares, para matar a cuatro hombres fuertemente resguardados por soldados iraquíes?

Escucha nerviosos cuchicheos detrás de él.

–Me siento honrado de saber que nos tiene bastante confianza, señor, pero debo insistir que si solo somos  nosotros tres, esto parece más como una misión suicida.

Pierce se permite una ligera risa y le sonríe a él de manera en que lo hace sentir incómodo. –No, no sea ridículo. Vamos a enviar al Asesino.

Rumlow levanta una ceja. –¿El Asesino?

Pierce empieza a caminar lentamente alrededor de la mesa. –¿Alguno de ustedes ha escuchado hablar del Soldado Invernal?

Todos niegan con un leve movimiento de cabeza.

–Así es como los Rusos lo llamaron –camina hasta detenerse ante otra de las puertas que lleva al interior de la bóveda–. Nosotros lo llamamos el Activo. Él es arma más valiosa de HYDRA y uno de nuestros más grandes secretos.

La curiosidad de Rumlow crece. En cierto modo, siente como que lo han dejado entrar en un club exclusivo, sólo para miembros.

Pierce asiente a uno de los guardias y el hombre abre la puerta frente a él. Los tres siguen a Pierce al interior. El lugar es una habitación que ninguno de ellos había visto antes.

–Este es el Activo. Lo adquirimos de los rusos durante el desastroso colapso de la Unión Soviética –y suena tan malditamente engreído cuando lo dice.

Se sorprende bastante cuando ve por primera vez al tipo –tenía la vaga esperanza de ver un arma nuclear de destrucción masiva–, y sus ojos se estrechan mientras lo observa. De piel tan pálida que claramente indica que no ha visto mucho sol, largo y grifo cabello oscuro que se ve como si necesitara una buena lavada y un peine. Musculoso y construido, flanqueado por dos técnicos de laboratorio que se afanan colocándole un uniforme táctico hecho de cuero, con un montón de correas. No puede ser más que unos pocos años mayor que él. ¿Y se supone que este hombre es la grandiosa arma de HYDRA? 

Entonces, el técnico de la derecha retrocede un poco y Rumlow ve el brazo. Este está hecho completamente de metal. Hay una brillante estrella roja pintada en el hombro. De los rusos, se imagina. El técnico regresa y coloca un guante sin dedos en la mano metálica, mientras el tipo permanece con la mirada perdida al frente.

–¿Cuánto tiempo ha estado este tipo en el negocio? –susurra Rumlow al hombre de bata blanca de laboratorio parado a su lado.

El aludido le dirige una sonrisilla. –No tienes idea.

¿Qué tipo de respuesta es esa?

Los técnicos terminan su trabajo y se apartan, permitiendo que Pierce se acerque hasta quedar directamente frente al Asesino. Por el rabillo del ojo, Rumlow se percata que algunos de los guardias  preparan sus armas y sus propios dedos empiezan a cosquillear, preparándose para alcanzar el arma que lleva en su cadera.

Pierce no muestra temor.

El Activo habla. –ожидает протокол миссии  ( _ozhidayet protokol missii_ ).

Pierce suspira y voltea con ellos. –Disculpen que hable en ruso; es su configuración inicial. Aún estamos tratando de arreglarlo –dice como si estuviese hablando de un mal funcionamiento en el software de su computadora.

–Habla. Inglés –le indica al Activo, acercándose a él mientras recalca cada palabra, como si le estuviese hablando a un niño.

–Esperando protocolo de la misión –habla en un tono quedo y se escucha como si no lo hubiese hecho en un largo tiempo. Su voz es demasiado suave, como la de un niño. ¿Cómo se supone que este tipo tome por asalto una base militar iraquí por sí solo?

Pierce levanta una mano hacia él y le sujeta la barbilla, haciéndolo levantar la cabeza. El otro hombre no hace ningún movimiento.

–Hmmm, ¿no es hermoso?

Rumlow estrecha aún más la vista. ¿Cómo se supone que deba responder a eso?

Entonces Pierce lo suelta y voltea hacia el técnico supervisor. –¿Está preparado?

–Listo para la misión, señor.

Mientras Rumlow observa, el técnico trae una máscara negra y empieza a colocarla en el rostro del Activo. El hombre no se mueve mientras ajustan las apretadas correas detrás de su cabeza, por debajo de su cabello.

–Bien.

Pierce se vuelve hacia el equipo. –El jet está listo. Tienen un largo vuelo por realizar. Les sugiero encarecidamente que lean el protocolo de la misión antes de que aterricen. Hay mucha información que deben conocer acerca de cómo manejar al Activo. Les daré los preliminares: el Activo no es un amigo, no es un camarada, es un arma y ustedes lo tratarán como tal. Cuidarán de él como lo hacen con sus propias armas. No hablen con él, a menos que sea para darle alguna orden. ¿Me han entendido?

Todos asienten en forma simultánea.

Rumlow dirige una mirada furtiva hacia el Asesino, quien permanece aún sentado en su silla, con la mirada perdida en el espacio mientras hablan de él como si fuese un objeto.

Tal vez HYDRA está un poquito más jodida de lo que él siempre había creído.

–Bien –continúa Pierce–. Porque no quisiera que por sus incompetencias, echen a perder al arma más valiosa de HYDRA –les sonríe, haciendo contacto visual con cada uno de ellos, tratando de intimidarlos.

Rumlow no se inmuta y le sostiene la mirada. –Una última cosa. La misión es para el Activo. La prueba es para ustedes; para cada uno de ustedes. Quienquiera que demuestre que puede dirigirlo en campo, será recompensado con el privilegio especial de ser su manejador personal. Eso no es un trabajo que se tome a la ligera.

Todos asienten con entendimiento.

Pierce le dirige a él una última mirada antes de retirarse. –Buena suerte, jóvenes. No me fallen.

Rumlow suspira con alivio. Pierce realmente es intimidante. Pero él está listo para probarse a sí mismo y como pueda, hará su maldito mejor trabajo con el Asesino.

Carpetas con papeles, declaraciones y protocolos de la misión son puestos en sus manos. Rumlow mira a los otros dos brevemente. Ninguno de ellos sobrepasa a los otros en rango. Esta es su oportunidad para hacerse cargo del asunto. –Vámonos.

Mientras se dirigen hacia la salida, Rumlow voltea a ver al Activo. Él aún está en la silla.

No se mueve un centímetro, excepto sus ojos, que parpadean para encontrar su mirada, dura e inquebrantable. Un pequeño escalofrío baja por su espalda cuando siente esa mirada fría sobre él.  

Siente una repentina y ridícula urgencia por decirle “ _párate chico, párate_ ”, como si fuese un maldito perro. No lo hace.

Por el contrario, le dice:  –¿Qué estás esperando? Tenemos que irnos –con su mejor voz de mando.

El activo se levanta y da un paso, entonces espera. Ellos voltean hacia la salida y sin voltear hacia atrás, Rumlow puede sentir que los está siguiendo.

Puede decirse que HYDRA lo ha entrenado bien.

Hay un pequeño jet privado esperándolos. La puerta está abierta cuando llegan y observan en silencio, mientras varios agentes cargan cajones y cajones con armas. Las pistolas, ametralladoras y rifles de asalto son bastante comunes. Más al observarlas cuidadosamente,  ve lo que parece ser un maldito lanzador de granadas. Es un gran arsenal para un equipo tan pequeño. Cuando los hombres terminan con su labor, el activo se sienta silenciosamente en un asiento a pocos metros de las armas, como si fuera una más de ellas.

Los tres suben después de él y se sientan a los lados. Él los mira en forma inquietante, detrás de la máscara que usa.

–No esperé encontrarme con esto cuando me levanté esta mañana –murmura Erikson.

–Es jodidamente atemorizante –dice Sanford en voz baja. Los ojos del asesino se vuelven hacia él y eso hace que se calle de inmediato. Rumlow sonríe para sí mismo y observa los papeles que tiene en su regazo. Bien podría empezar por leerlos. Tienen demasiado tiempo libre durante el viaje. 

El jet levanta el vuelo lentamente y un poco inestable y ellos comienzan a acomodarse.

–Protocolo de la misión.

Los tres voltean a ver al Activo, sorprendidos. Ninguno le responde. Rápidamente, Rumlow vuelve a sus papeles, buscando la lista de qué hacer y qué no hacer que pueda ayudarle con esto.

–Esperando el protocolo de la misión –repite en el mismo bajo tono de voz.

Maldición.

–Te infiltrarás en la base militar iraquí. Tenemos que eliminar a cuatro hombres que están prisioneros en el lugar.

Busca entre los documentos, agarrando las fotos de los hombres que buscarán y se levanta para mostrárselas al Activo, quien las toma con su mano metálica.

Los engranajes en el brazo giran ruidosamente y Rumlow echa una mirada a las brillantes placas de metal antes de volver a su asiento. Espera a que el hombre haga más preguntas, más este permanece en silencio. Observa las fotos por un momento antes de volver a perder la vista al frente.

A los otros dos no parece interesarles mucho ponerse a leer. Erikson saca su teléfono y Sanford tiene los ojos cerrados y la cabeza inclinada hacia atrás. Rumlow vuelve a sus papeles, convencido de que ha iniciado bien. Sólo el conocimiento le dará una buena ventaja durante la misión.

Las palabras de Pierce vuelven a sus oídos mientras se ilustra de cómo tratar y cuidar al Activo. Hay una larga lista de qué debe hacer y una mucho más larga de qué no debe hacer.

_-El activo requiere mínimo sustento. Darle agua dos veces y comida una vez al día si es necesario (sólo MREs, que se proveen durante las misiones)._

_-Debe indicársele el momento de defecar, doce horas después de alimentarlo._

_-Debe permanecer enmascarado todo el tiempo en público._

_-Se le proporcionarán órdenes estrictas, incluyendo objetivos y puntos de reunión._

_-No deben mostrarse sentimientos o emociones hacia el activo. Hacer eso interferirá con su programación fundamental y original._

Rumlow levanta la vista hacia el hombre sentado frente a él. ¿En verdad es un hombre? Parece más un cyborg asesino, considerando el brazo y la falta de expresión en su rostro.

El manual incluye también algunas palabras claves de activación. Hay una para deshabilitar el brazo, una para enviar una poderosa descarga eléctrica para incapacitar por completo al Activo, y la última, sólo para ser usada como último recurso, descrita como una "anulación manual" en caso de un mal funcionamiento del activo. Los términos están en ruso. Tendrá que poner al día su ruso por si acaso tiene que usarlos.

¡Mierda con ellos! Dejaron que HYDRA les robara un hombre-máquina, usándolo para hacer su trabajo sucio. Y ahora lo mandan a él aquí para asegurarse de que se comportará en forma debida. Jodidamente típico.

Casi medio día más tarde, por fin aterrizan en suelo iraquí. Hay un camión esperando por ellos. 

HYDRA tiene conexiones repartidas por todo el mundo. Son llevados a una casa de seguridad proporcionada únicamente para esta misión.

Finalmente llegan a su destino. De cualquier forma, esta casa será usada sólo por una noche. Están exhaustos y necesitan descansar antes de la misión del día siguiente. Rumlow piensa que si tiene que escuchar a Sanford quejarse una vez más de que la misión fallará, podría darle un buen puñetazo en la cara. Acomoda la última caja que tenía que llevar y cae sobre la cama inferior de una de las dos literas instaladas en la pequeña habitación. El lugar está desnudo. Además de las camas, hay una gran mesa plegable y un baño, que parece tan antiguo como antihigiénico.

Erikson sigue su ejemplo y colapsa en la otra litera. Estar sentado dentro de un estrecho jet por doce horas es mucho más agotador de lo que parece. 

–Así que, ¿qué demonios se supone que debemos hacer con este tipo? –pregunta Sanford. Los otros voltean a ver al Activo, quien no ha dicho una palabra desde que preguntara por la misión. Todavía lleva la máscara, que es inquietante por sí sola. Pero sus ojos oscuros parpadean, viendo a cada uno de ellos. ¿Estará tal vez midiéndolos?

–Tal vez quieras quitarte la máscara. O sentarte. ¿Podrías dejar de ser tan jodidamente raro?

–¡Sanford! –Rumlow observa al tipo. Una de las reglas más importantes es no hablar con el activo, a menos que sea para darle una orden directa.

Sanford suelta un bufido y pone los ojos en blanco. Si Rumlow fuese el oficial al mando, ya le habría puesto en su lugar. El tipo es un idiota en un buen día. Sanford sólo se sube a la cama de arriba de litera en la que descansa Erikson, adormilándose en poco tiempo.

Rumlow está por ir hacia el equipo que han llevado, cuando el Activo se mueve lentamente, llamando su atención. Eso lo detiene y observa que el otro levanta las manos hacia los broches de la máscara. Con movimientos mecánicos y lentos, se sienta en el piso, cerca de las armas y el equipo, dejando la máscara a un lado. Sus apagados e inexpresivos ojos no son menos espeluznantes sin ella. Si Sanford lo ha visto, no hace comentarios. Se pregunta si tal vez han reemplazado su cerebro, así como han hecho con el brazo. No parece ni remotamente humano.

Rumlow sigue moviéndose hacia el equipo, sintiéndose incómodo al estar tan cerca del tan valioso activo de HYDRA. Revuelve el interior de las cajas, buscando los paquetes de MREs que sabe que HYDRA empacó para ellos.

–¿Alguno de ustedes tiene hambre?

Erikson se sienta y voltea a verlo. –¿De comida militar apenas comestible? Trae aquí –dice con sarcasmo. Se levanta y camina hacia él de todos modos.

Rumlow suelta una risilla y le pasa un paquete y una botella con agua. Erikson alcanza una extra para Sanford y vuelve hacia la litera. El otro hombre baja un brazo y acepta la comida sin entusiasmo.

–¿Tendremos que alimentarlo? –pregunta Erikson, haciendo una seña hacia el activo.

Rumlow baja la mirada hacia el hombre sentado a sus pies. –Sip, una vez al día. –Le extiende un paquete de MRE y una botella con agua. El activo los acepta sin decir una palabra.

–Será mejor que pueda alimentarse por sí mismo –comenta Sanford.

El aludido no dice nada. Pero abre el paquete que tiene en sus manos y empieza a comer. Rumlow vuelve a su propia litera y lo observa. Por lo que ha leído, el tipo apenas se preocupa por sí mismo. Si se le tiene qué decir cuándo y qué comer y en qué momento defecar, debería estar en un jodido hospital, no en una misión como el arma más poderosa de HYDRA. Está medio convencido de que la misión de mañana va a ser un rotundo fracaso. ¿Qué pasa si este tipo se mata solo? ¿Van a ser ellos responsables de la muerte del activo más valioso de HYDRA?

Y maldita sea si va a dejar que un inútil y despreocupado zombi arruine sus oportunidades de ascender dentro de HYDRA. Si el activo falla mañana, será él mismo quien tome por asalto la jodida base.

–Tomaré la cama de arriba –le dice–. Tú toma la de abajo.

El activo lo observa cuidadosamente mientras sube hacia la cama superior de la litera. Ha leído que el tipo no necesita dormir más que unas pocas horas cada pocos días. Pero mañana es la gran misión. No le hará daño estar bien descansado. Y si está en la litera, al menos no los estará observando en la oscuridad. Es jodidamente espeluznante, incluso para él.

Escucha al activo mientras se arrastra en el espacio debajo de él. Cierra los ojos y decide descansar un poco. El día de mañana garantiza que será un espectáculo de mierda.

*

Cuando Rumlow despierta la mañana siguiente, no tiene idea de cuánto ha dormido. No hay ventanas en la casa. Echa un vistazo a su reloj. Es tiempo de prepararse para la misión.

Baja de la cama tan silenciosamente como puede, viendo fugazmente a los otros. Erikson y Sanford aún duermen. Pero el activo observa sus movimientos con ojos afilados, silencioso como siempre. Se pregunta si el hombre ha dormido durante la noche. Rumlow fija su mirada en la del otro por algunos momentos, intranquilo, antes de darse vuelta e ir hacia el baño.

No hay señales de movimiento de ninguno de los otros cuando regresa. Alcanza una botella de agua para sí y otra para el activo.

–¿Necesitas... ir a hacer algo? –El activo sólo lo observa. –Ve al baño –le dice, exasperado.

Este se levanta a su orden. Y Rumlow casi piensa que le ha dirigido una mirada de agradecimiento antes de irse.

–¡Hora de levantarse, idiotas perezosos!

Los otros dos gimen y se revuelven en su incómoda litera, antes de sentarse lentamente.

Rumlow empieza a preparase para esta misión. Técnicamente, es la misión del Asesino. Saca las armas que serán utilizadas. El protocolo de la misión venía con un manual que muestra en forma explícita cómo prepararlo.

Al fin, Erikson empieza a revisar el protocolo. Al menos se toma la molestia en hacerlo. Sanford no le ha echado siquiera un vistazo a los papeles desde que se los entregaron.

Una hora más tarde, están listos para empezar. Ya se han alimentado y conocen el plan. Conducir a las afueras de la base, mantener una buena distancia, permanecer ocultos. Evaluar la situación y dejar el resto al Activo.

No hay instrucciones para cómo se supone que deba infiltrarse a la base. Tal vez las órdenes ya están programadas en su cerebro.

Cada uno de ellos se prepara con su equipo, colocándose sus uniformes tácticos y asegurándose que sus armas estén cargadas. Este es el protocolo estándar que ellos siguen, y que deben haber realizado una docena de veces. El Activo los observa desde cierta distancia.

Sanford voltea hacia el tipo. –¿Qué está esperando? –pregunta mientras coloca su Glock en la funda de su cadera.

–Bueno, si te hubieses preocupado por leer el protocolo de la misión...

–Sabrías que nosotros tenemos que prepararlo –termina por él Erikson.

–¿Es en serio? –se mofa–. ¡Jesús! ¿Es que este tipo no puede hacer algo por sí mismo?

–¿Puede un arma cargarse a sí misma? –le responde Rumlow sarcástico–. Ven aquí –dice, caminando hacia el activo.

Empieza por atar la correa de la funda de un arma personal en el muslo del lado derecho del activo. Este no se mueve, sólo mira enfureciendo a la nada. Erikson le ayuda en el otro lado con la otra funda.

Atan dos cuchillos a la parte posterior de la cintura, otro a un lado, junto con algunas granadas de mano. Y juntos, Erikson y Rumlow encuentran la manera de acomodar la correa de una ametralladora sobre su espalda. Sanford –esa pequeña mierda– sólo observa perezosamente desde una de las literas en la que se ha sentado.

Rumlow le coloca la máscara en el rostro, mientras Erikson revisa el protocolo para asegurarse de que no han olvidado algo. Intenta amarrar las correas sin jalar demasiado su cabello. Están mucho más apretadas de lo que piensa que deberían estar y le recuerda  más un bozal que algo que le permita ocultar su identidad. Esto es lo más cerca que ha estado del activo. Sus fríos ojos parpadean al encontrarse con los suyos.   

Son de un impactante color azul, brillantes y nítidos. Se ven mal en esa mirada tan muerta.

–Hey, ponle estos –Erikson le extiende un par de lentes tácticos.

Rumlow levanta una ceja al verlos y lo hace, fijando las correas bajo el largo y oscuro cabello del Activo. Retrocede unos pasos para observar su trabajo. Con la máscara y los lentes puestos, ellos no pueden ver en lo absoluto el rostro del Asesino.

–¡Santa mierda! Es terrorífico –murmura Erikson.

Rumlow asiente, dándole la razón. –Vamos, debemos irnos. –Alcanzan sus rifles de asalto y la bolsa de armas para el asesino y salen hacia el camión.

Sanford conduce y Erikson se sienta en el lugar del pasajero, dejando a Rumlow en la parte trasera, con el activo. Es desconcertante el no poder ver la cara del soldado. La máscara y los lentes le deshumanizan aún más. Ni siquiera puede decir si está mirándolo, aunque probablemente así es.

Llegan cerca de la base militar y son muy cuidadosos al ocultarse detrás de las dunas. No quieren echar a perder el elemento sorpresa. Iraq es todo lo que imaginaba que sería. Arena, arena y más jodida arena por todos lados. De pronto desea tener su propia máscara y sus lentes para cubrirse el rostro con ellos.

El Activo observa la base, silencioso como siempre.

Hay un pequeño conglomerado de edificios. –Ahí –dice Rumlow, apuntando a uno de ellos, con guardias parados en ambas entradas–. Puedo garantizar que los hombres que buscamos están ahí.

Un momento después, el activo se mueve, desplazándose hacia ellos, como si esperara. Erikson abre la bolsa de armas. Le entrega un rifle de asalto Colt M5A1. Él lo coloca sobre uno de sus hombros, asegurándolo a la correa y extiende su mano. Erikson le entrega un cilindro lanza granadas  Milkor MGL6.

El Asesino está listo.

Camina sin vacilar, cada paso que da es con propósito y dirección. No se molesta en tratar de cubrirse o camuflarse con el paisaje. Los tres ven cómo levanta el lanzagranadas, enviando un proyectil directamente a un camión militar. Este explota y se vuelca y los hombres se desbandan en medio de gritos, tratando de alejarse de él. El sonido alerta inmediatamente a todo el campamento que se encuentran bajo ataque. Esta no es la operación encubierta que Rumlow esperaba.

Lanza otra granada hacia un grupo de soldados agazapados. Explotan, enviando fuego y partes de cuerpos alrededor del Asesino, quien se mueve con calma y en pasos medidos.

Los soldados empiezan a repeler el fuego. El brazo metálico del Asesino lo protege de las balas, hasta que encuentra cubierta detrás de un camión. Un momento después, otra explosión hace volar a los soldados. 

El Asesino deja el lanzagranadas y toma el rifle de asalto que lleva sujeto a sus hombros. Las balas vuelan hacia los soldados y estos caen como moscas. Cada uno de ellos se convierte en un blanco sin oportunidad. Su puntería es impecable. Todo es caótico, hasta que todos los soldados caen, quietos y silenciosos.

El Asesino se dirige hacia el edificio en donde se encuentran los prisioneros. Suelta el rifle de asalto y alcanza las armas de sus costados. Cada uno de sus movimientos es realizado con gracia. No corre hacia sus oponentes sino que camina como un depredador, en lenta cacería de su presa. Las balas vuelan y él las esquiva con giros y vueltas dignas de un gimnasta largamente entrenado. Los hombres caen a su alrededor. Ni siquiera pueden acercársele.

Literalmente, están viendo a un hombre convertido en una máquina de matar.

Los guardias de las puertas son eliminados por los proyectiles del activo. Éste abre la puerta, golpeándola  con suficiente fuerza para hacerla volar de sus goznes.

No pueden ver más. Pero escuchan el sonido de sus pistolas, produciendo ecos en todo el edificio.

Estuvieron en silencio antes, pero ahora...

–¡Santa mierda...!

–Eso fue... una locura

Rumlow no comenta. Sólo observa intensamente. Hay silencio por un momento, entonces se escuchan cuatro disparos sucesivos y nuevamente, silencio.

–Lo hizo. Joder. En verdad, lo hizo.

El Asesino camina hacia el exterior con su usual calma. Aún hay soldados tratando de dispararle. Lanza una granada de mano que aterriza limpiamente debajo del camión que protegía a un grupo de soldados. Observa hacia ellos –sus movimientos son tranquilos- mientras recarga una de sus pistolas. Cada tiro que disparan contra él es repelido por su brazo de metal. Los soldados caen, uno a uno.  

Hasta que finalmente, los disparos se detienen. El activo observa alrededor de la base. Ve un leve movimiento a su derecha y dispara, y un cuerpo cae desde el techo. Hasta ese punto, corre para salir del alcance de las balas y suelta sus armas en la arena, alcanzando a su vez los cuchillos que lleva. Los soldados se atreven a atacarlo ahora. Pero esto no les da ninguna ventaja. El activo esquiva cada bala y salta y gira en el aire con gracia y poder. Sus cuchillos se entierran en las gargantas de los soldados, salpicando sangre sobre su máscara. Él es tan capaz en combate cuerpo a cuerpo como con un rifle de asalto. Una sola patada del activo envía a un soldado a volar más de una veintena de metros atrás.

–Este tipo no es humano –murmura Rumlow, y son las primeras palabras que ha dicho en todo este tiempo. Es hermoso. Sus movimientos tienen una gracia que él jamás hubiese esperado encontrar en el campo de acción.

Es peligroso, y verlo es terriblemente impresionante.

El número de hombres que aún permanecen en pie pueden ser contados con una mano. El activo los elimina uno a uno. Lanza su cuchillo hacia el último, y éste se entierra limpiamente en la mitad del pecho del hombre, haciéndolo caer sobre sus rodillas.

El Asesino observa a su alrededor, sus manos ahora están vacías. La máscara y los lentes ocultan por entero sus facciones.

Rumlow desea poder verlo.

Hay hombres que gimen de dolor por toda la base, los que no están muertos. El activo no estaba apuntando a matar, les estaba apuntando a incapacitar. Lástima que la mayoría de los soldados que no están muertos probablemente se desangren antes de que reciban atención médica.

Esto es orden, se dice a sí mismo. Y no hay orden sin dolor.

La misión del activo ha sido completada. Los prisioneros están muertos. Cualquiera que trató de interponerse en su camino fue eliminado. Camina hacia ellos, lento y sin vacilación, como siempre.

No les dice una palabra. Ellos tampoco. Y se apresuran a subir al camión para volver a la casa de seguridad.

–Ya hice la llamada. El jet estará listo para llevarnos de regreso en algunas horas –dice Rumlow cuando llegan.

Aún están un tanto asombrados por lo que han visto. Ninguno le ha dirigido una palabra al Asesino. Este permanece de pie, quieto y silencioso, y su rostro completamente oculto.

–Bien, considerando que tenemos algunas horas libres, ¿alguien quiere ir por algo de comida real? –pregunta Sanford.

–Sí, claro –acepta Erikson a regañadientes.

Rumlow sacude la cabeza. –Voy a empezar a empacar estas porquerías y dejar todo listo para irnos. Tal vez lo ayude a limpiarse –comenta, haciendo un gesto hacia el activo.

La idea de tocar al Asesino claramente pone incómodos a los otros. Le desean buena suerte y salen del lugar a toda prisa, dejando a Rumlow solo con el silencioso activo.

Una vez que los otros se han ido, se dedica a ver detenidamente al Asesino y se percata entonces de la oscura mancha de sangre a un costado de su uniforme.

–¡Maldición! ¿Estás bien? –se acerca unos pasos más y sin pensar, coloca su mano en el costado del otro–. Estás sangrando.

–No es nada –dice al fin el activo–. No hay ningún malfuncionamiento.

Rumlow bufa. –Si no limpiamos la herida, podrías tener un mal funcionamiento más pronto de lo que piensas. Ven. –Lo sujeta por el brazo y lo lleva hacia una de las literas. El Asesino se sienta mientras busca el equipo de primeros auxilios.

Cuidadosamente empieza a desabrochar las correas del uniforme. Por un segundo se detiene y remueve la máscara y los gogles primero. Esto es demasiado inquietante. El Asesino no se mueve para ayudarlo. El cuero lentamente se despega de su cuerpo, revelando una herida de bala en el costado derecho. No está sangrando tan profusamente, pero un rápido vistazo le muestra que no hay herida de salida. Tendrá que extraer la bala.

–Recuéstate sobre tu espalda. Tengo que sacar la bala.

El hombre hace lo que le indica.

Rumlow se coloca un par de guantes de látex y empieza a limpiar el área con una gasa empapada de alcohol. Gotas de un brillante y vivo color rojo escurren por un lado.

–Así que sí eres humano –murmura. Y el Asesino parpadea, viéndolo. Le dirige una extraña mirada, casi como si esas palabras fuesen un misterio para él.

Alcanza un par de fórceps y los limpia lo mejor que puede con el alcohol.

–Esto va a doler.

Empieza a introducirlos en la herida, tratando de hacerlo tan lento y gentil como puede, buscando la bala.

Observa de reojo el rostro del Asesino. El hombre no cambia su expresión, pero puede ver que sus dedos se entierran en la delgada manta bajo él. No es inmune al dolor.

Siente cuando los fórceps golpean metal y con mucho cuidado trata de sujetar la bala. El Asesino deja escapar un gemido de dolor cuando lentamente retira las pinzas.

–¿Sabes? Eso que hiciste fue en verdad extraordinario –habla, pensando que con ello distraerá la mente del activo–. Definitivamente, tuve mis dudas por un momento. Creí que tendríamos que volver a casa con un cuerpo lleno de agujeros de bala.

El otro no le responde.

Se supone que no debería hablarle. Pero no puede dejar de intentarlo. –¿Tienes nombre? Porque es demasiado extraño llamarte sólo “el Activo” –cuidadosamente enreda el hilo quirúrgico en la aguja curva y seca la sangre fresca de la herida antes de empezar a coserla para cerrarla.

–Los rusos te llamaron el Soldado del Invierno, ¿cierto? Un nombre atemorizante. Te queda, ¿no crees?

Rumlow observa su rostro otra vez. Parece desolado, como si supiese que no debería estar conversando con él; entonces, ¿por qué este hombre le está hablando? –Como el soldado más fuerte. Fuiste implacable. Brutal. Jodidamente increíble.

El Asesino permanece en silencio, pero ahora lo observa.

–Aunque es un nombre muy largo. ¿Qué tal Winter? –Termina de suturar y amarra el hilo en un resistente nudo–. Podría llamarte Winter  –le dirige una leve sonrisa–. Mi nombre es Brock Rumlow. Siéntate, voy a terminar de limpiarte.

Agarra una toallita limpia y vacía una botella de agua sobre ella. La retuerce para quitar el exceso y comienza limpiando la cara del activo. Hay sudor y polvo cubriéndola. Sacude el pelo oscuro hacia atrás y suavemente roza la tela por un lado de su cara, luego el otro, limpiando suavemente la nariz. Los ojos azules lo miran en silencio. Pero no se ven tan muertos, no como antes... vacíos. Enmarcados por pestañas largas y gruesas, casi parecen tristes. Hermosos. Rumlow se mofa en su cabeza. Pierce sin duda ha tenido razón en eso.

Rumlow pasa uno de sus pulgares sobre los labios rojos y carnosos. No hay nada malo en ello, sólo está admirando algo sumamente hermoso.

Deja escapar un triste suspiro. –¿Quién eres? –murmura. Lentamente, baja su mano y moja otra vez la toalla, retorciéndola en seguida para quitar el exceso de agua en ella. Limpia por entero al hombre, quitándole sudor y polvo de las líneas que se marcan en sus músculos. Limpia su cuello, el torso y ambos lados de su pecho, teniendo extremo cuidado de no tocar la herida.    

Hay sangre seca en el brazo metálico. —¿Puedes levantarlo? —el Asesino lo hace, y el murmullo de los engranajes se escucha bastante fuerte en el estrecho cuarto. Cuidadosamente limpia el metal. Hoy ha sido testigo de lo que sucede cuando una persona es golpeada por un brazo cibernético. El Asesino es tan letal como hermoso. Esto lo hace especial, porque Rumlow nunca antes ha conocido a nadie como él.

Cuando termina, tira la toalla sucia al piso. Voltea a ver al Asesino. Hay un pequeño rastro de emoción en su rostro, pero Rumlow piensa que se ve... ¿confundido? Como si nadie le hubiese mostrado algún gesto de amabilidad anteriormente. Tal vez nadie lo ha hecho.

Los otros regresan justo cuando Rumlow termina de acomodarle el uniforme de cuero al activo.

Hacen escándalo y están ebrios —al menos Sanford lo está—, y mucho más relajados ahora que la misión ha terminado.

Erikson le lanza una botella de vodka a los brazos. —Algo para el camino —dice con una sonrisa.

Rumlow la corresponde. —Gracias. Creo que necesito un buen trago justo ahora.

Toma un trago directo de la botella y hace una mueca mientras el vodka barato le quema la garganta. Lanza una mirada sobre su hombro. Sanford se ha metido al baño y Erikson hurga dentro de su bolsa. Pone la botella frente al asesino, ofreciéndosela, mientras levanta las cejas.  

El hombre la observa. Entonces desvía la mirada hasta encontrarla con la suya. Está confundido. Nadie había compartido algo antes con él. Pero sabe que no debería ser así. Sacude la cabeza en una negativa apenas perceptible.

Rumlow se encoge de hombros y toma otro largo trago. Es una buena forma de alistarse para otro vuelo de doce horas.

—Así que no tomas alcohol —dice bajito, apenas dejándose escuchar por él—. ¿Qué dices entonces de una fumada? —Saca el paquete de cigarros que lleva en uno de sus muchos bolsillos. Le señala con un gesto la puerta y lentamente, el Asesino lo sigue.

Rumlow saca un cigarro y lo enciende antes de extender el paquete hacia él. El activo lo observa, confundido. No sabe qué debe hacer. Rumlow le dirige una pequeña sonrisa. El arma más peligrosa de HYDRA no tiene idea de cómo encender un cigarro. Él mismo lo saca del paquete. —Abre —ordena. Pone entonces el cigarro en esos labios y lo enciende por él. —Inhala.

El Asesino obedece, haciendo que sus mejillas se hundan un poco mientras aspira el humo. Y de pronto voltea a verlo, con los ojos enormes, manteniendo el humo en sus pulmones, dando una imagen casi cómica. Rumlow le sujeta la mano humana, subiéndola hacia su rostro, y hace que tome el delgado cilindro entre dos dedos, retirándolo de sus labios.

—Ahora, exhala.

El otro lo hace, y le lloran un poco los ojos mientras la nicotina inunda sus sentidos.

—Se siente bien, ¿verdad? —Le dice con gentileza, reteniendo a su vez el humo que ha aspirado de su cigarrillo.

El Asesino lo observa con cuidado, imitando sus movimientos. Se siente bien. Se siente como un suave y delicioso zumbido en su cabeza, hormigueando en sus nervios. Esto le hace pensar que hay algo realmente importante que ha olvidado, desde hace un largo tiempo, algo muy, muy lejano.

Rumlow lo ve otra vez en forma discreta. El Activo tiene los ojos cerrados, y ha echado su cabeza un poco hacia atrás, viéndose sumamente relajado, como en ningún momento antes lo ha visto, mientras lentamente exhala, dejando salir el humo entre sus rosados y carnosos labios.

—Empiezo a creer que nunca te han permitido fumar.

El activo permanece tan silencioso como siempre. Abre los ojos, y al volver la vista a él, parece como si estuviese perdido.

—¿Qué ocurre?

—Creo... creo que hay algo que he olvidado. Algo importante. O alguien, tal vez...

Los labios de Rumlow se abren un poco y sus ojos demasiado. Porque hay un distintivo acento de Brooklyn que nunca estuvo allí antes, no desde que el activo hablara en voz baja, monótona.

El activo lleva el cigarrillo a los labios de nuevo, da una impresionante calada y suelta el humo de vuelta, como si hubiese sido fumador de toda la vida. En otra vida tal vez.

Memoria muscular.

—Está bien, ya fue suficiente. —Una punzada de terror lo golpea mientras le arrebata el medio cigarrillo fumado y lo deja caer, aplastándolo bajo su bota. Si de alguna manera ha roto la valiosa programación del activo, HYDRA lo desollará en vida por ello—. Volvamos adentro. Es hora de irnos de aquí.

El activo tiene el descaro de dirigirle una anhelante y triste mirada. Si Rumlow no tuviese miedo de romper la programación, le habría permitido fumar tanto como quisiera.

Pero es tiempo de volver a casa.

*

—Reporte de la misión.

—Misión exitosa. Objetivos eliminados. —El Asesino parece haber vuelto a la normalidad. La luz en su mirada que Rumlow había descubierto horas antes, ha desaparecido lentamente, casi por completo en el momento en que llegaron a la base de HYDRA.

Pierce asiente. —Bien. Muy bien. Y por lo que veo, sin bajas —dice mientras lanza una mirada hacia los otros tres hombres. Se inclina hacia el Asesino y murmura algo en su oído; Rumlow muere de ganas de saber qué le está diciendo.

Poco a poco, el activo se vuelve hacia ellos. Pero es muy claro que está haciendo contacto visual constante con él. Se pone un poco nervioso y espera que no se le note. Espera que Winter no lo traicione, pues sólo ha sido amable con él.

—Rumlow, quédese. Los demás pueden retirarse.

—Sí, señor.

Los demás se van y Pierce hace una señal al activo para que se dirija hacia la otra habitación, justo en donde lo vio por primera vez. Rumlow los sigue silenciosamente.

Los técnicos del laboratorio trabajan con diligencia cuando entran. Observa que su labor es metódica al quitarle el uniforme al activo. El cuero es removido, así como el guante en la mano metálica, hasta que sólo lo dejan en sus pantalones negros y las botas de combate. Los técnicos lo acomodan en la única silla que se encuentra en el medio de la habitación, rodeada de equipo médico.

—¿Qué le están haciendo?

—Están revisando sus signos vitales —responde Pierce en forma ausente—. Se aseguran de que sigue estando completamente funcional.

Uno de los técnicos lo conecta a un monitor y observa la pantalla, mientras esta devuelve varios números. Otro de ellos examina el brazo, abriendo las placas metálicas para revisar si hay algún daño en los cables y engranajes.

—Hizo un buen trabajo durante la misión, Rumlow —Pierce le dice en forma repentina.

Lo voltea a ver, sorprendido. —Gracias, señor.

—El ser capaz de manejar al Asesino es una muy rara habilidad, y muy codiciada dentro de esta organización. Lo ha hecho bien. No lo olvidaremos.

Rumlow se hincha de orgullo. Es uno de los muy pocos cumplidos que ha escuchado desde que llegó aquí.

—Gracias, señor  —agradece de nuevo.

—El activo se encuentra en óptimas condiciones, señor. Todos sus signos vitales están bien.

—Bien —asiente Pierce—. Límpienlo y en cuanto terminen, almacénenlo.

Los técnicos se preparan para seguir sus instrucciones.

—Siéntase libre de quedarse a observar esta parte. Podría serle de gran interés. —Le sonríe antes de dirigirse hacia la puerta y salir del lugar.

Rumlow voltea hacia el activo justo a tiempo para ver que manipulan el respaldo de la silla, recostándolo hacia atrás. Sus ojos muestran una airada resignación, y parpadea un poco al voltear a verlo antes de abrir la boca para aceptar un protector bucal. Los hombres se retiran y un fuerte ruido metálico reverbera a través de la habitación, señalando el movimiento de los sistemas metálicos de retención que se cierran alrededor de los brazos del activo.

—¿Qué le están haciendo? —pregunta, dando un paso más cerca. Se detiene cuando la máquina que está detrás del activo empieza a zumbar, y el enorme aparato metálico se acerca hacia el hombre. Su pecho desnudo empieza a bajar y subir debido a sus rápidas y fuertes respiraciones. Está hiperventilando. Está aterrado.

—Estamos limpiándolo. Es el protocolo estándar para el almacenamiento a largo plazo.

—Almacenamiento a largo... ¿qué rayos?

La electricidad crepita en medio de rayos blancos y terroríficos, en las dos placas de metal que ahora están enmarcando la cabeza del activo. Se cierran, embonándose cada una en su lugar, alrededor de su cara y cráneo.

Los gritos son aterradores y casi salta en su lugar cuando los oye. Son crudos y llenos de angustia y sufrimiento. Se estremece cuando ve la cara del activo, desfigurado en agonía. Sus puños están cerrados y su cuerpo se sacude en espasmos mientras grita por el tortuoso dolor. Sólo puede imaginar lo que se siente al tener tantos voltios de electricidad enviados directamente a su cerebro.

El término traumatizante ni siquiera lo describiría. Y sin embargo, ni una sola persona se mueve para ayudarlo.

Los hombres vestidos con batas blancas lo observan como si ya hubiesen hecho esto cientos de veces antes. Probablemente así es, se convence Rumlow. Esto es el protocolo estándar.

Finalmente, los gritos se detienen. Y las máquinas son lentamente retiradas.

El activo yace relajado, su rostro ya no es una máscara de dolor, sólo permanece... inexpresivo. Su pecho se sacude en forma esporádica mientras hace respiraciones cortas y temblorosas. Hay una contracción ocasional en el brazo real, y en sus piernas, mientras su cerebro sigue fallando debido a las descargas eléctricas.

¡Santo Carajo!

Esto es lo que le hacen. Así es cómo lo mantienen dócil y sumiso. A su Asesino. Sin mente propia, incapaz de hacer decisiones por sí mismo, de hacer algo por su voluntad. Esto es lo que HYDRA le ha hecho. Le arrebatan todo lo que puede hacerlo humano.

¿Acaso esto es orden?

Uno de los técnicos remueve el protector bucal y mueve la silla hasta dejar al activo nuevamente sentado. Rumlow lo observa. No hay señal de reconocimiento en sus ojos, no hay vida, no hay dolor. Sólo vacío.

En forma literal, han limpiado su mente.

Los técnicos le quitan las botas. Lo hacen levantarse y le retiran el pantalón y la ropa interior mientras mira fijamente, sin ver, hacia Rumlow. Este ve como lo dirigen hacia una sala contigua, que parece ser sólo una gran ducha. El rociado se enciende y empiezan a lavarlo, frotando con fuerza su piel, limpiándolo con rudeza. No se molestan con agregar jabón o shampoo. Sólo acaban al hacerlo meter su cabeza bajo el agua y dejar que esta corra por su cabello, bajando por su cuerpo. El rociado se apaga y lo secan lo mejor que pueden con algunas toallas.

Lo traen de vuelta a la sala y le arrastran hacia una cámara de metal que se encuentra en un extremo de la misma. Está conectada por grandes tubos a un tanque de metal pesado que se asienta al lado. Hay una etiqueta de advertencia en él. Rumlow lee en ella 'nitrógeno líquido'. Uno de los técnicos abre la puerta de metal, que silba a medida que se abre, y una densa niebla blanca se filtra hacia el aire caliente.

Es una maldita cámara criogénica.

Con un empujón, obligan al activo a llegar al interior. Rumlow puede verlo que empieza a temblar, incluso antes de que cierren la puerta.

Con sólo pulsar unos pocos botones, el nitrógeno líquido comienza a inundar la cámara. Rumlow apenas suprime un estremecimiento mientras el sonido de chisporroteo y efervescencia llena el aire. Una vez que se detiene, los técnicos liberan el nitrógeno de nuevo en el tanque.

La pantalla inferior de la cámara criogénica se ilumina lentamente, hasta que se instala en -80 C.

Rumlow avanza con cautela hacia la cámara. Tiene que ponerse de puntillas para ver el interior del helado depósito a través de la pantalla. El activo permanece quieto. Demasiado quieto. Sus ojos están cerrados. Hay hielo a lo largo de los bordes de la pantalla. Un resplandor de color azul claro lo ilumina. Se ve pálido e inmóvil. Congelado y hermoso. Hasta la próxima vez que HYDRA decida descongelarlo para su uso.

Rumlow retrocede lentamente mientras los técnicos empiezan a retirar el equipo. Tal como lo hicieron con el Soldado. Nada de esto se volverá a usar hasta que el activo sea descongelado otra vez.

Desde ese día, no puede dejar de pensar todo el tiempo en el Asesino

Para su desgracia, serán años los que pasen antes de que vuelva a verlo.

 


	2. Dos: En el cual Rumlow desarrolla una insana obsesión.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dos: 1999

Tiene veinticuatro años, y conoce perfectamente lo que es la muerte.

La ha visto en el rostro de los extraños que HYDRA le ordena que asesine. La ve en las noticias, día tras día, mientras el mundo continúa su marcha, desesperadamente tratando de encontrar orden en el caos. La vio cuando Erikson fue herido por una bala en la cabeza, cortesía del fuego enemigo; una sola baja dentro de una misión exitosa.

Erikson era un buen hombre y un buen soldado. Es una pena que HYDRA lo perdiese tan joven. Rumlow no le guarda luto por mucho tiempo. Apenas eran amigos, pero se habían enrolado casi al mismo tiempo.

Pasa mucho de su tiempo pensando en el Soldado del Invierno. Piensa en esa cámara criogénica de helado metal. ¿En cuál de los muchos cuarteles de HYDRA está olvidada, acumulando polvo? ¿Y el activo, piensa o siente o sueña mientras está congelado? Espera que ese tiempo sea pacífico para él. Han pasado tres años desde que presenció cómo el arma más grande de HYDRA tomó por asalto, él sólo, una pequeña base militar. Eso cambió su vida.

Nadie ha hablado del Asesino desde entonces. Lentamente se desvanece de su pensamiento, como un sueño que es cada vez más difícil recordar. Empieza a creer que tal vez nunca lo volverá a ver.

Entonces, un día Pierce lo llama para una misión encubierta.

Pierce no está solo cuando llega. El Barón von Strucker, otro oficial de alto rango de HYDRA está con él. Y por el tono de la conversación, no se ve contento.

—Señores —Rumlow permanece de pie, su espalda rígida y su rostro serio, listo para servir.

—Rumlow —lo saluda Pierce. Strucker ni siquiera le dirige una mirada. La expresión en su rostro es de furia sólida. Es probable que ni siquiera conozca su nombre. Ciertamente, nunca han hablado antes de este día. Los líderes de HYDRA generalmente no se asocian con miembros de bajo nivel.

—Al parecer, tenemos una situación —le informa Pierce con calma—. Directiva uno, que necesita ser resuelta de inmediato. —Le entrega una fotografía—. Este es el objetivo.

Frunce el ceño, y sus cejas se juntan cuando ve el rostro impreso. Conoce a esta mujer. Todos, de hecho. Valerie Morgan tiene un alto rango dentro de HYDRA; es una mujer temida y respetada. Excepto cuando él y otros tipos le ven el trasero mientras va caminando en sus tacones de quince centímetros.

—¿La Agente Morgan, señor?

—La Agente Morgan es una espía. Es conocida como Valerie Morgan, pero su nombre real es Valentina Allegra de Fontaine. Y es una traidora. Era uno de nuestros agentes durmientes dentro de SHIELD. Nicholas Fury descubrió su verdadera identidad. Y bueno, si la detienen, ella nos delatará también.

—Nunca confíes en una mujer —escupe el Barón—. Y menos si es Rusa, como ella.

—Nos informaron que está trabajando para un grupo de espionaje ruso llamado Leviathan —Pierce está mucho más tranquilo que su colega. O tal vez sólo está conteniendo sus emociones—. Necesitamos eliminarla antes de que SHIELD la detenga. Ella conoce muchos de nuestros secretos. Esta mujer es peligrosa. Era una de las mejores. —Hace una breve pausa, mirando a Rumlow—. Traeremos al Asesino para este trabajo. Confío en que lo recuerde, Agente.

Rumlow asiente con un gesto, tratando de no mostrarse muy entusiasmado, ocultando el hecho de que su corazón se acelera un poco ante la mención del activo.

—Entonces, también recuerda lo que es capaz de hacer. Manténgase fuera de su camino y él se encargará de ella.

Strucker carraspea. —Asesinada por uno de los suyos. Muy apropiado para esa perra.

—Nos dejó un buen rastro. La hemos ubicado en Boston. Irá hacia allá esta noche, con el activo y un equipo. Reúnalo, sólo hombres en los que confíe.

Rumlow parpadea un par de veces y asiente. Líder de su propio equipo. No esperaba que esto sucediese tan pronto.

Esta es la oportunidad que ha estado esperando. Casi estuvo a punto de brincar fuera de sus botas.

—Recuerde que SHIELD la está buscando. Quiero que la eliminen antes de que ellos la localicen. Queda a cargo de esta misión, Rumlow. Confío en que se asegurará de que nada falle.

—Sí, señor.

Pierce le hace una seña con la cabeza. —Vaya al área médica. Están descongelando al Activo.

Rumlow asiente en silencio y se retira. Él está aquí. El activo está aquí. Y finalmente podrá verlo otra vez. Mientras los años pasaban lentamente, lo que había visto de él la primera vez se volvía cada vez más difícil de creer. El poder, la fuerza y la brutalidad del hombre que los rusos llamaron el Soldado Invernal. Difícilmente puede recordar sus facciones. Algunas veces piensa que su mente sólo exageró lo que vio ese día. Pero sin importar cuántas noches han pasado, aún puede recordar la imagen de esos labios rojos, cerrándose alrededor del filtro de un cigarrillo.

Llega al ala médica, situada en uno de los pisos de Investigación (R&D) y abre la puerta doble con entusiasmo. Hay un puñado de científicos y técnicos de laboratorio en el cuarto que se vuelven hacia él mientras se adentra en el lugar. Les ofrece un leve saludo silencioso y se justifica. —Sólo vine a observar. —Los otros lo ignoran de inmediato y regresan a sus labores.

La cámara criogénica está allí, situada a un lado. Uno de los técnicos de laboratorio está toqueteando los controles. La pantalla emite algunos destellos de fondo con cada cambio de temperatura, -35 grados C y en aumento. Todavía no puede creer lo que el Activo puede soportar. Múltiples ciclos de congelación y descongelación, debería ser imposible. Brock no es científico, pero incluso él sabe que los humanos normales nunca sobrevivirían después de haber sido congelados rápidamente en nitrógeno líquido y almacenados a -80 grados C durante tres años.

Hay una silla en medio de la sala, como la de un dentista, rodeada por equipo médico, varios monitores y pantallas. Ve a los científicos preparando algunas hipodérmicas, mismas que dejan sobre un banco. Otro trae un pequeño contenedor de metal de un congelador. Lo abre y saca tres botellas de vidrio en el banco, junto a las jeringas.

El científico voltea hacia él al sentir que lo observa. —Antes de ser congelado, se le inyectaron cryoprotectores. Este cóctel de sustancias remueve la toxicidad de los químicos anteriores, reactiva la circulación del oxígeno y básicamente lo ayuda a recuperarse más rápido —explica en forma casual, mientras observa otra vez sus notas—. Así evitamos las malditas quemaduras por congelamiento, ¿comprende?

—Temperatura actual, -20 grados C.

—Perfecto, empezando el calentamiento.

Alguien presiona algunos botones y un líquido caliente empieza a llenar la cámara. Se oye un chapoteo a través de la pantalla de la cámara hasta que el líquido casi la llena por completo. Los lectores de temperatura parpadean rápidamente, cambiando los números hasta que se asientan en los 37 grados C.

Hay silencio, solo por un momento; entonces... se ve la sombra de un movimiento detrás de la pantalla de la cámara, como una sacudida de la cabeza. Brock puede escuchar el rechinido de viejos engranajes no utilizados, y el sonido de metal golpeando contra metal.

Otro golpe, esta vez de una mano humana, resuena contra la pantalla de vidrio y entonces él puede ver esos ojos brillantes y llenos de dolor que se abren desmesuradamente en pánico; ha abierto la boca, buscando aire para respirar.

El Soldado Invernal ha despertado.

—Vacíenlo.

Drenan el líquido casi tan rápido como lo llenaron. Dos científicos se acercan, activando el mecanismo de la puerta de la cámara. Rumlow se acerca un poco, tratando de ver mejor lo que ocurre. La puerta se abre y el Soldado colapsa fuera del cilindro, moviendo sus extremidades como si fuesen de caucho viejo y húmedo. El brazo de metal resuena con fuerza al chocar contra el suelo. 

Él está luchando por respirar, desnudo y temblando violentamente.

Dos hombres se le acercan, sujetándolo por los brazos los levantan y lo llevan hacia la silla preparada. Un técnico lo espera con una larga manta eléctrica con la que lo cubre y los científicos empiezan a conectarlo a las máquinas. El que había hablado a Brock momentos antes, llena una jeringa de uno de los frascos y camina hacia el lado derecho del activo, inyectando en forma experta la solución en su brazo real.

Rumlow observa mientras los científicos murmuran, haciendo anotaciones en sus libretas. El activo no responde cuando lo inyectan otras dos veces. Tiene la mirada perdida hacia el frente, mientras uno de los científicos se los revisa con una lamparilla, buscando alguna respuesta en sus pupilas. Aún está temblando con violencia, a pesar de que está cubierto con la manta. Sus labios todavía muestran el tono azulado y su piel está demasiado pálida, más de lo que sería algo normal en una persona normal. Su temperatura interna debe estar jodidamente helada.

Rumlow trata de imaginar la sensación de la sangre fría corriendo por sus venas aun congeladas, y los nervios ardiendo. Su propio brazo empieza a temblar, así que deja de pensar en eso.

Con lentitud, el activo empieza a mostrarse más receptivo. Parpadea y su cabeza se mueve brusca y forzadamente cuando mira a su alrededor, salpicando gotas de líquido por todas partes.

Está asustado, y confundido.

Los científicos se muestran bastante satisfechos con sus signos vitales. Lo desconectan de las máquinas. Dos de los técnicos se han vestido con trajes plásticos de cuerpo completo. Sujetan al activo por los brazos, obligándolo a levantarse otra vez. Débilmente intenta soltarse, forcejeando con ellos. Lo llevan a una habitación contigua en donde hay una ducha y lo obligan a detenerse debajo del chorro de agua. No debe estar ni siquiera tibia, porque intenta alejarse bruscamente de ahí, tratando de aferrarse a uno de los técnicos. Este lo aparta con rudeza, evitando que lo sujete y lo empuja otra vez bajo el agua, asegurándose de que ésta corra por su cabeza, mojando su cabello.

Rumlow siente que algo en su pecho se encoge mientras observa cómo lo maltratan. Se dice a sí mismo en repetidas ocasiones, que el activo no es una persona. Es una máquina, un arma, sólo un objeto. Pero eso no es lo que ve. Él ve a alguien que tiene frío, que está hambriento de contacto humano y que busca un poco de calidez. Sin embargo, nadie está dispuesto a mostrarle piedad o bondad.

Mira hacia otro lado, apretando los dientes. Ya ha visto demasiado.

—Volveré en unas horas. ¿Estará listo para entonces?

El científico asiente.

Empieza a considerar a quiénes podría llevar a esta misión. Necesitará hombres que lo escuchen y que cumplan bien sus órdenes, preferiblemente con mucha experiencia en el campo. Eso significa, no novatos. Aunque tampoco quiere a nadie con más experiencia que él, porque de otra forma, terminarán peleando por el liderazgo.  

David Stamm es la persona más cercana a lo que consideraría un amigo dentro de la organización. Se unió dos años después de que Rumlow lo hiciera. Es bueno en el campo, trabaja duro y sabe seguir órdenes. Es un buen elemento para esto.

Victor Ferguson es uno de los tipos más duros que conoce. Es feroz. Dispuesto a hacer lo que sea necesario para HYDRA. La lealtad es siempre una buena característica a considerar.

Nigel Marsden, un hombre de piel oscura con talento táctico y una mente dispuesta a obedecer órdenes. No la ha jodido todavía. Y ha estado cerca de vencer a Rumlow las pocas veces que han boxeado. Eso es suficiente para él.

Riley O’Neill, no habla mucho, pero es el mejor maldito tirador que Rumlow ha visto alguna vez, después del activo, por supuesto.

Los encuentra en la sala de entrenamiento y los llama a una reunión. Les informa acerca de la misión y del Asesino. Les dice todos los puntos principales que deben saber. El Activo es un arma que ha experimentado una amplia programación y calibración. No deben hablar con el Activo a menos que sea una orden directa. Es el arma más peligrosa y valorada de HYDRA. Si algo va mal en la misión, ellos responderán con su vida. El Activo vale mucho más para la organización que cualquiera de ellos.

Todos aceptan sus palabras sin cuestionarlo.

Para estos hombres, el Soldado Invernal no ha sido más que un rumor filtrado por descuido de alguno de los agentes de alto nivel. Hay admiración en sus voces cuando se enteran de que él ha trabajado antes con el Activo.

Les dice que deben ir a ducharse y a preparar sus equipos para irse en un par de horas.

Él mismo se retira para prepararse. Hay bastante tiempo, así que decide ir a darle un par de puñetazos a una de las bolsas de boxeo. Golpea el costal hasta que su brazo duele y sus dedos están hinchados. No es nada nuevo para él, excepto que la imagen del activo sigue en su mente. Temblando de frío, debilitado, siendo tratado peor que una mascota. Nada que ver con el feroz y brutal soldado que viera en el campo, hace tres años. Esto es lo que hicieron con él.

Golpea el costal hasta que físicamente ya no puede más. Entonces se retira, toma un baño y se alista para la misión.

Encuentra a los demás en la sala de preparación táctica, donde se están equipando para la misión. El activo está ahí, esperándolos. Los otros lo miran con desconfianza. Es la primera vez que han puesto los ojos en el activo, y Rumlow recuerda su propia experiencia.

Los ojos del Asesino se vuelven hacia él. Su mirada es dura y fría. No hay dolor, no hay tampoco signos de reconocimiento. Está usando el mismo traje táctico de cuero que usó la última vez, ajustado y restrictivo contra su torso, mostrando el brazo de metal con la estrella roja. La grandiosa arma de HYDRA.

—¿El objetivo está en Boston? —le pregunta Marsden mientras revisa su armamento personal y lo asegura en sus fundas.

—La rastrearemos en la zona de North End. Creemos que se esconde por ahí, hasta que pueda salir del país. —Lanza una mirada al activo—. Así es como funciona: la encontramos, el Activo la mata. Fin de la historia.

—Aún no puedo creer que vamos a eliminar a Morgan. Está tan jodidamente buena.

Rumlow pone los ojos en blanco; se dirigen entonces hacia el garaje. Es un viaje de unas largas siete horas hasta Boston.

Se llevan dos autos. Ferguson, Marsden y O’Neill van en uno, Rumlow y Stamm en el otro, con el activo sentado en la parte de atrás.

Rumlow se acomoda en el asiento del conductor, observa alrededor para asegurarse que los demás aún seguirán afuera antes de voltear hacia el asiento trasero, en donde el activo permanece sentado, demasiado quieto. Se observan silenciosamente por un momento, antes de que Rumlow abra la boca. —¿Te acuerdas de mí? —pregunta. Es una posibilidad muy remota. Pero...  

El activo lo observa sin reconocerlo.

—Por supuesto que no —murmura Rumlow para sí, volviendo hacia el frente.

Stamm entra y se sienta en el lugar del copiloto. Echa su bolso en la parte de atrás, a un lado del activo y el viaje empieza.

—Así que éste es el Soldado invernal, ¿eh?

Rumlow asiente, sintiendo un cosquilleo de orgullo y presunción, porque sí, él es uno de entre el puñado de gente que ha trabajado con el Soldado Invernal y lo ha visto en acción. El grandioso y temido Soldado Invernal, toda una leyenda y un mito para aquellos que no lo conocen.

—Un asesino ruso eliminando a una espía rusa —dice Stamm con una leve risa—. ¿Quién dijo que este trabajo sería aburrido, hombre?

—Necesitamos encontrarla primero. Sabemos que se está ocultando en alguna parte de la ciudad. Y Boston no es nada pequeña.

—¿Por qué no trajiste a un equipo más grande? Es mucho campo por cubrir con sólo cinco de nosotros.

—Prefiero hacer más trabajo con gente en la que confío que con tipos morosos y que no puedan seguirme —dice secamente.

—¡Awww, gracias! —responde Stamm en tono burlón—. Haces que me sonroje. Pero es bueno saber que piensas que soy un tipo competente.

Mantienen una conversación fácil entre ellos el resto del viaje. El activo, por supuesto, permanece tan silencioso como siempre. Y cuando llegan, casi olvidan que está con ellos en la van.

Su destino final es un motel en lamentable estado, a las afueras del vecindario de North End, en Boston. Rentan dos habitaciones para los siguientes tres días. Con suerte, la misión no tomará más tiempo.

Se recuesta en una de las camas mientras los otros empiezan a trabajar configurando el equipo de cómputo que ayudará a rastrear a Valentina Allegra de Fontaine. Han llevado el software de reconocimiento de imagen, mismo que conectan a todas las cámaras en la ciudad. Si ella hace una aparición, por supuesto que lo sabrán.

No se molesta en ayudarlos. Nunca fue muy bueno en la parte técnica.

—¡Listo! —exclama Marsden—. Ahora, todo lo que nos resta es esperar.

Rumlow echa un vistazo a su reloj. 8:47 pm. Su estómago gruñe dolorosamente.

—Hey, muchachos. ¿Quieren que vayamos por la cena?

Los demás asienten con entusiasmo.

Todos se levantan y de pronto Rumlow se siente algo incómodo, porque el Activo los está observando a todos con mirada penetrante.

—Ten —le pasa una radio—. Oprime este botón para hablar —le muestra cómo. Apunta a uno de los monitores que tienen en el escritorio—. Si algo pasa, avísanos, ¿de acuerdo?

El activo asiente, pero no se mueve. Voltea inexpresivo hacia la pantalla, inquebrantable y sin pestañear.

Rumlow casi pone los ojos en blanco. —Oye, podrías sentarte —apunta hacia la cama, y después de un momento, el activo se mueve.

Salen y solo cruzan la calle. El lugar tiene buenas hamburguesas y bastante cerveza de barril. A pesar de todo, es una tarde agradable y no reciben una sola señal del activo.

Es tarde cuando Stamm y Rumlow vuelven a su habitación. Se encuentran con el activo mirando la pantalla de la computadora, sentado en el borde de la cama delante de ella, como si no se hubiese movido en las últimas cuatro horas. Es muy probable que así ha ocurrido.

Los recién llegados colapsan en sus respectivas camas.

Stamm se duerme inmediatamente.

Rumlow observa con mirada torva al activo. El alcohol se le ha subido al cerebro, y la habitación gira en torno a ellos, justo detrás de la cabeza del otro hombre.

—Ve y siéntate en el sillón —le dice casi en un susurro—. Es más cómodo.

El activo se mueve hacia su nueva posición.

Sus ojos lentamente se ajustan a la oscuridad. Ahora puede ver el rostro del Asesino. En silencio, éste lo observa desde el sillón. La fría y muerta mirada debería causarle una incómoda sensación, pero no lo hace.

—Puedes dormir si quieres —murmura. No hay respuesta, y después de algunos minutos, sus propios ojos se cierran y cae en el sopor de la ebriedad.

*

Brillantes y azules ojos son lo primero que ve a la mañana siguiente. La luz del sol brilla a través de las cortinas, iluminando el rostro del activo mientras permanece sentado en silencio.

Se levanta con lentitud y se frota los ojos con ambas manos. Siente una leve palpitación dentro de su cabeza. Va hacia una de sus bolsas y busca en ella, sacando una botella de agua, de la cual se bebe la mitad casi de inmediato.

Se vuelve hacia el activo, cuya mirada inexpresiva parpadea hacia él, como si fuera la cosa más interesante que ha visto en las últimas doce horas. Aún así, no ha dicho una sola palabra. Rumlow es golpeado por un repentino deseo de oír la voz baja y suave que recuerda. Ignora eso y le lanza al activo una botella de agua fresca de su propio equipaje, junto con un paquete de MRE. —Come —le ordena.

El activo lo hace sin cuestionar, como el más silencioso, el más mortífero y obediente zombi del mundo entero que es.

Una hora más tarde, el resto de los hombres ya se han levantado. Rumlow se ha duchado y está listo para ir a cazar a una espía rusa perdida. Están desayunando lo que han pedido al Denny’s que está a un lado, cuando un sonoro beep que se oye en la computadora hace que todos volteen a verla.

—Tenemos un reconocimiento —dice Marsden. Se pone a batallar con el programa por un segundo—. Distrito de almacenes. Un cajero automático grabó su rostro hace cuatro minutos.

—Está bien, ya terminen con eso, chicos —dice Rumlow mientras se echa una pieza enorme de tocino a la boca—. Tenemos que irnos.

Hay una disputa apresurada, ya que al mismo tiempo tratan de terminar su desayuno y dejarlo para irse a la misión. Rumlow toma sus armas, las cuales oculta fácilmente bajo su chaqueta y se pone su audífono, antes de agarrar las llaves de la mesa.

Rumlow y Stamm prácticamente saltan hacia la van y se ponen en marcha de inmediato.

—¿Trajiste el GPS?

—Claro, está justo aquí —replica Stamm—. Tiempo estimado, doce minutos.

—Es demasiado —murmura Rumlow, presionando su pie contra el acelerador.

Llegan al lugar indicado y el objetivo no se ve por ninguna parte.

—Nos separaremos para encontrarla —dice Rumlow al resto—. Esperemos que no se vaya muy lejos en quince minutos.

Están en la parte turística de la ciudad. Hay muchos restaurantes y cafeterías, la mayoría de ellos italianos. Es temprano en el día, pero ya hay un montón de gente trajinando en ellos. Él ve hacia una tienda de ropa de lujo y decide que es tan buena como cualquier otro sitio a elegir. Entra ahí, explorando el lugar. No la ve, pero las mujeres detrás del mostrador le echan una mirada extrañada y  él sale rápidamente, con el ceño fruncido.

Esto es como buscar una aguja alta y de cabello oscuro en un pajar.

Sigue caminando, revisando por completo la calle, antes de ir hacia la siguiente.

—Creo que la tengo —oye la voz de O’Neill en su audífono.

—¿En dónde estás?

—En la esquina de Hanover y Richmond. Está saliendo de un café.

—Vigílala. Vamos a traer los autos y te encontraremos ahí.

—Está de compras, maldición —se oye la voz quejumbrosa de O’Neill después de unos minutos.

—Mientras no te vea y empiece a correr, no me importa lo que esté haciendo.

Esperan en sus autos con los brazos cruzados, con los ojos fijos hacia las tiendas que hay en esa calle.

—Hey, ahí está —Stamm lo golpea en el brazo.

Ve la familiar figura de una alta mujer de cabello oscuro saliendo de una de las tiendas, con muchas bolsas de compra en una mano y un café helado en la otra. Largos y oscuros lentes para sol cubren la mitad de su rostro; aún así, él la reconoce.

—Hola, Agente Morgan —dice en voz baja.

—¿Cuál es su nombre real?

—eh...  Valentina algo...

O’Neil sale de la tienda un minuto más tarde, se encuentran al otro lado de la calle y sube al asiento trasero.

—Buen trabajo, O’Neill.

El otro asiente.

La observan llamar un taxi y subir a él.

Rumlow toca su audífono. —Muy bien, muchachos. Vamos a seguirla. Mantengan una buena distancia. —Siguen al taxi hasta que llegan a un complejo de edificios de departamentos, y ven cuando sale del auto, con las bolsas en las manos.

—Debe estar ocultándose ahí —dice Stamm.

—Ferguson, Marsden, quiero que la sigan. Si entra a un apartamento, quiero saber en cuál —mira alrededor del complejo. Es una torre silenciosa y residencial. Probablemente es un buen lugar para quedarse si se es un fugitivo ocultándose de dos poderosas organizaciones.

—Último piso —dice Ferguson en el auricular—. Apartamento 609.

Rumlow escribe la dirección en un pedazo de papel. —Te tengo, perra.

—De acuerdo, queremos asegurarnos de que no huirá. Quiero ojos en cada una de las entradas al edificio —mira alrededor rápidamente, moviendo su cabeza a un lado y a otro—. Ese edificio de allá —apunta a otro del complejo—. Revisen la azotea, vean si pueden obtener una buena vista al departamento. Si ella se va, la siguen. Vuelvo al motel para preparar y traer al activo. Vamos a hacer esto en cuanto oscurezca. Avísenme si ella hace algo sospechoso. Recuerden que es una espía muy bien entrenada. No quiero que sea ella quien nos caiga encima.

Los otros dos asienten a su orden y sin decir una palabra, salen del auto.

Rumlow rápidamente regresa hacia el motel. Cuando entra a la habitación, el activo aún está sentado en el sillón. Hay recipientes de comida abiertos, y los restos del desayuno sin terminar todavía están repartidos por toda la habitación. Todo el lugar huele a viejo tocino y jarabe.

Echa un vistazo a su reloj. Tienen seis y media horas todavía, antes de la puesta de sol.

—¿Listo para tu misión? —pregunta casualmente mientras recoge los contenedores y los echa a la basura.

El activo no le responde, pero Rumlow jura que sus ojos se abren un poco más y se enfocan en él ante la palabra “misión”.

Abre su bolsa y busca el archivo de la misión que le entregaron. Saca una fotografía de la mujer y se la pasa al otro. —Ella es tu objetivo —el Activo la estudia con mirada aguda. Cuando vuelve a verlo, Rumlow casi se conmociona ante la intensidad del color azul de sus ojos. Es la primera vez que han estado tan cerca desde la última misión. Rumlow traga el nudo que se ha formado en su garganta—. Ella es una espía rusa, muy bien entrenada y peligrosa —casi como tú—. Tal vez se conozcan —es una broma que no cae en ninguna parte. Porque si se conocieron en alguna ocasión, lo más probable es que el activo no la recuerde.

Suspira y decide prepararlo para la misión en puerta. El hombre no es, definitivamente, un gran conversador. Abre el único bolso que vino con el Activo. Se toma su tiempo para sacar de ella cada pistola y sus respectivas fundas. Hay una media docena de cuchillos, un rifle de asalto personal y por supuesto, la máscara.

El Asesino observa sus movimientos desde su asiento. La cama de Stamm está medio cubierta de armas cuando termina. Se recuesta en la otra y mira fijamente a la pared por un momento.

—¿Tienes hambre? —pregunta de pronto. No hay respuesta—. Yo sí. —Estira un brazo hacia la pequeña pila de menús que hay en la mesita de noche, cerca de él y toma uno de ellos.  

—¿Qué te parece si pido pizza? —el Activo lo observa fijamente. Lo más probable es que ni siquiera sabe lo que es la pizza, mucho menos la ha probado—. No podemos equivocarnos con la pizza —murmura para sí mismo mientras alcanza el teléfono, demasiado aflojerado para  levantarse. Piensa en los otros que están vigilando al objetivo. Tendrán que ir por su comida y al baño por turnos. Sonríe agradecido de no ser uno de ellos.

La pizza llega veinte minutos más tarde. —¿Quieres un poco?

El Activo ladea la cabeza pero no le responde.

—Oh, vamos. Un tipo como tú en serio que no puede sobrevivir con esos asquerosos MREs —deja la enorme caja de pizza en la cama y la abre. El aroma de pepperoni fresco llena la habitación, y siente que se le hace agua la boca—. Ven, agarra una rebanada —le apresura—.  No le diré de esto a nadie, si tú tampoco lo haces.

Lentamente, el asesino se levanta y se acerca. Camina despacio, como un depredador, y es un poquito inquietante. Se queda a la orilla de la cama, siempre viéndolo, con la enorme caja de pizza entre ellos. Cuando levanta una mano y alcanza una rebanada, Rumlow ve de reojo el brazo de metal.

—Quítate el guante, o lo llenarás todo de grasa —le dice con la boca llena de pizza, haciendo una seña hacia el guante sin dedos que lleva en la mano metálica.

El activo lo hace. Finalmente alcanza una rebanada e imita al otro hombre, sosteniéndola por la orilla, llevando la punta a su boca. Le da una enorme mordida.

El derretido y grasiento queso caliente llena su boca, salado y delicioso, antes que la fresca y crujiente corteza. La salsa de tomate se derrama en su lengua cuando muerde, y deja escapar un gemido suave que hace a Rumlow detenerse en medio de un bocado. Lo mira con la boca abierta.

El activo se sienta con los ojos cerrados. Ni siquiera está masticando; sólo está allí sentado, con los labios cerrados y claramente se ve que está pasando por un momento existencial. Cuando abre los ojos, los tiene vidriosos y húmedos. Rumlow está medio temeroso de que el tipo esté a punto de romper en llanto.

—¿Te gusta?

Con lentitud, el activo asiente y termina masticando la comida. Da otra enorme mordida, gimiendo otra vez cuando el sabor sigue llenando su boca.

Rumlow se mueve incómodo, porque esos sonidos se van directo a su entrepierna, y ver al activo que se lame los labios rojos después de cada bocado no le está ayudando en absoluto. Jesús, ¿cuándo fue la última vez que este tipo tuvo comida de verdad? Es un pensamiento deprimente cuando se da cuenta que eso sucedió, probablemente, antes de que él naciera.

El activo come tres rebanadas más, con permiso, por supuesto. Su mirada es más suave cuando lo vuelve a ver, sin esa inexpresiva sombra que dice “no hay nadie en casa”.

—Gracias —le dice en voz baja. Su voz está ronca por el desuso.

Rumlow asiente con un gesto.

El siguiente par de horas pasan lentamente. El activo se sienta en su lugar otra vez, con la mirada fija, refugiándose en algún lugar de su mente. Rumlow decide que ver la televisión es una buena manera de pasar el tiempo. Por supuesto, la programación en el día apesta, y sus ojos terminan yendo hacia el activo, viéndolo sentado en silencio, preguntándose qué estará sucediendo en su cabeza.

Finalmente, decide que es tiempo y empiezan a prepararse para la misión. Cada hora, el equipo les hace llegar nuevos informes. El objetivo no ha dejado el departamento y hay pequeñas señales de que ella sigue ahí.

Rumlow viste al soldado con su armamento. Dos pistolas a sus lados y varios cuchillos ocultos por todo su cuerpo. Con sumo cuidado coloca la máscara en el rostro del asesino, sujetando su cabello detrás de su cabeza, cuidando que no quede atrapado en las correas. Por un momento disfruta de la sensación de las suaves hebras de cabello mientras sus dedos pasan a través de él. Por último coloca el pesado rifle de asalto en sus manos.

Parece un poco excesivo para acabar con una sola persona pero, ¿él qué sabe de esto?

Viendo al soldado, imágenes de la misión anterior vienen a su mente. Y lo que recuerda es la sangre y la violencia que trae el soldado. No hay orden sin dolor.

—Estos son silenciadores —alcanza uno y le muestra cómo colocarlo y removerlo del rifle que dejó en sus manos. Hay dos pistolas más—. Asegúrate de usarlos. No estamos tratando de atraer la atención. ¿Comprendes?

El activo asiente.

—Debería ser una misión sencilla, sólo entrada y salida. Sabes que debes ser discreto, ¿cierto? No debe ser como la última vez, en la que te fuiste a meter en un baño de sangre. Estamos en un área residencial llena de civiles, testigos. Asegúrate de que nadie te vea.

El activo no habla, ni asiente y Rumlow asume que le ha entendido. Probablemente tiene todo programado en su cabeza. Dice que será una misión simple, pero podría ser más que un asesinato sencillo. Después de todo, ellos decidieron descongelar al Asesino para hacer el trabajo.

Valentina Allegra de Fontaine es una bien entrenada espía rusa. Podría incluso tener mayores oportunidades contra el Soldado Invernal que ningún otro ha tenido. Aunque eso no le preocupa, por supuesto. Recuerda lo que el soldado puede hacer. Después de todo, está deseando verlo en acción una vez más. Porque quién sabe si tal vez tenga otra oportunidad de verlo.

—Vámonos.

Mientras van en camino, Rumlow contacta a los otros. —¿Cuáles son sus posiciones?

— O’Neill y yo estamos en el techo del edificio adyacente. Tenemos una muy buena vista hacia el departamento. Los otros están apostados en las salidas.

—Muy bien. Llevo al Activo. Nuestro Tiempo Aproximado de Llegada (Estimated Time of Arriving: ETA, por sus siglas en inglés) es de diez minutos.

Por supuesto, encuentran a Stamm y a O’Neill en la azotea del edificio de al lado, bien ocultos en la oscuridad de la noche.

—¿En dónde está?

O’Neill apunta hacia una ventana abierta. Las cortinas están casi completamente abiertas. De cualquier forma, las luces en la habitación son tenues. A pesar de eso, la mayor parte de la habitación es suficientemente visible con los binoculares.

—Consiguieron un muy buen punto de vigilancia aquí. ¿Qué ha estado haciendo toda la tarde?

—No hemos podido verla muy bien. La hemos visto de vez en cuando, por eso sabemos que no se ha ido.

—De acuerdo. Es hora del show —Rumlow se vuelve hacia el Asesino, quien se ve dolorosamente listo para entrar en acción—. Recuerda, no dejes que los civiles te vean. Sin testigos.

Sus ojos tal vez le estén jugando sucio, pero juraría que el Activo levanta las cejas y le lanza una mirada de exasperación. En seguida el gesto desaparece y el activo se vuelve y corre hacia la orilla de la azotea, saltando los siete pisos del edificio en la oscuridad del callejón.

—¡Santas porquerías! —exclama Stamm en voz baja.

—Cállate. Te dije que era muy bueno —dice con una sonrisilla. El activo es rápido. Un destello plateado es todo lo que ve, y de pronto, el soldado está dentro.

—El Activo está en posición —dice por la radio a Ferguson y Marsden. Stamm le alcanza un par extra de binoculares y los sujeta para observar lo que ocurre en el interior del departamento.

Está silencioso y todo en calma. No hay señales de ella. Un presentimiento le dice que sabe que han venido por ella y que está lista para enfrentarlos.

Difícilmente puede ver dentro del apartamento. El activo finalmente sale a la vista, moviéndose como una sombra. Sostiene el rifle en alto. Ellos no pueden ver a dónde está apuntando, sólo que está disparando el arma. No hay sonido gracias al silenciador, pero ven los fogonazos de los disparos iluminando la habitación.

El objetivo está en acción. Ella salta desde su posición, arrancándole el rifle de una patada. Rumlow apenas lo ve por los binoculares. Parece que ella tiene un cuchillo en una mano. Aunque no logra asestar un golpe. El activo la bloquea en cada intento. Un golpe de él con el dorso de su mano la arroja varios metros atrás. Él saca una pistola y Rumlow observa cuando fija el silenciador en ella.

El objetivo saca también una pistola. Dispara varias veces contra él, mas cada tiro es bloqueado por el brazo de metal. Rumlow gime mientras los disparos se escuchan con fuerza, reverberando a través del edificio. —Grandioso —murmura—. Ya dejó de ser una operación encubierta.

Ella esquiva también sus disparos y le lanza algo, el piso se llena con humo. El activo se da vuelta, girando la cabeza mientras busca a su objetivo a través de la neblina. Ella viene contra él por detrás. En la refriega se le cae el arma al soldado.

Rumlow se estremece cuando ve que ella le aplica la Taser en el cuello. No parece afectarle mucho. Él la alcanza y le retuerce el brazo hacia atrás dolorosamente con su mano de metal, golpeándola en la cara con la otra. Con una poderosa patada del hombre, ella sale volando hacia atrás, golpea la pared y cae sin gracia al suelo.

Ella está tirada, arrastrándose lejos del Activo. Incluso desde la distancia, Rumlow puede verla luchando para sentarse. Lo logra. El activo alcanza su arma con su brazo metálico. La pistola se eleva hacia ella.

La mujer está buscando algo a tientas. Rumlow no puede ver bien lo que está ocurriendo. De repente, en un parpadeo, todo el edificio queda sin luz eléctrica. Casi deja caer los prismáticos de sus manos, sorprendido. Todo se ha quedado a oscuras.

—¿Qué demonios pasa? —balbucea Stamm cerca de él.

Cambia a visión nocturna y frenético presiona los binoculares contra su rostro. Con todo el edificio a oscuras, le toma un tiempo encontrar la ventana correcta. Ella ha desaparecido de la vista, un momento de oscuridad es todo lo que necesitaba para alejarse.

El Activo está ahí todavía. Mira hacia abajo, a su brazo de metal, el cual permanece inerte y pesado a su lado. Sigue ahí, sin moverse y ya no es funcional. No tiene la pistola, la cual probablemente se le ha caído al suelo.

El Activo levanta la vista, confundido.

—Una detonación de Pulso Electromagnético (EMP) —susurra Rumlow sin aliento—. Oh, mierda.

El activo voltea la cabeza, dependiendo solo de su sistema auditivo. En el último minuto, alcanza a oír un movimiento, justo cuando el objetivo se lanza contra él. Ella tiene una navaja en la mano, intenta apuñalarlo y él bloquea el golpe con su brazo humano, su único brazo en ese momento. Vuelve a golpearla con el dorso de la mano en la cara y ella retrocede. Antes de que pueda recuperarse, él la sujeta por la garganta. La mujer intenta apuñalarlo otra vez, pero él la mantiene alejada con el brazo estirado. Débilmente, ella golpea contra su chaleco protector en forma inefectiva. Entonces él se voltea aun cargándola en su mano, la acerca hacia sí, y con una nueva oleada de energía, la lanza por el aire contra la ventana. Los cristales se hacen añicos cuando ella se estrella en ellos y su cuerpo cae seis pisos antes de golpear el suelo con un sonido espeluznante.

Misión cumplida.

Rumlow deja escapar un leve suspiro. La explosión EMP lo había preocupado por un segundo, pero no había duda alguna de que ella nunca tendría oportunidad contra el soldado.

—Misión cumplida, nos vamos —dice en su auricular. Espera que Ferguson y Marsden estén lo suficientemente lejos del edificio y que sus radios no hubiesen sido afectados por la explosión EMP.

El activo permanece quieto. Está viendo hacia su brazo otra vez, como si no entendiese qué está mal, por qué no funciona.

Rumlow se pone de pie y se dirige a la escalera, deseoso de encontrarse con el activo en el camino de regreso. Oye los pasos de los otros dos detrás de él. En cuanto salen del edificio, cruza rápidamente la calle vacía, justo a tiempo para ver que el activo da varios traspiés al salir. Tropieza otra vez. Rumlow ralentiza sus pasos y mira con los ojos muy abiertos. Pesadamente, el activo se reclina casi por completo contra la entrada del edificio con su brazo humano. Levanta la vista con cansancio cuando ve a Rumlow acercarse con cautela.

—¿Winter? —el nombre sale de sus labios antes de que pueda darse cuenta.

No obtiene respuesta, así que sigue avanzando. Hay un jadeo pesado que se escucha salir de la máscara. Mete la mano en el lío que es el cabello del activo, desabrochando con rapidez las correas, y descubre su rostro. El activo inmediatamente toma grandes bocanadas de aire tan pronto como su rostro está libre. Sus ojos se abren demasiado y muestran dolor.

Definitivamente, esto no es normal.

—¿Qué pasa? —pregunta Rumlow, casi entrando en pánico. Revisa el cuerpo del otro hombre, buscando alguna herida, pero no encuentra nada fuera de lo ordinario, sólo el brazo inutilizado.

Winter vuelve a verlo. Su brazo humano está débilmente arañando su pecho, las uñas raspando contra el grueso cuero. Se ve confundido, como si no supiese lo que está pasando, o qué fue lo que hizo mal.

—Falla de sistema —dice débilmente.

—¿Qué?

Stamm y O’Neill vienen y se detienen justo al lado de Rumlow. Ven con los ojos enormemente abiertos cómo el Activo se balancea errático de un lado a otro.

—Sistema... sist... —se calla y colapsa, y Rumlow apenas si alcanza a agarrarlo antes de que golpee el suelo. Batalla para sostenerlo, pues es más pesado de lo que piensa. El brazo es más que un peso muerto.

—¡Hey, ayúdenme!

Titubeante, Stamm se acerca y sujeta al activo por el brazo de metal, ayudando a sostenerlo.

—¿Qué demonios?... —No hay señales visibles de heridas, a pesar de eso, el hombre no se ve bien.

Está jadeando y su respiración se acelera, inhalando fuertes bocanadas de aire. Rumlow casi cree que está sufriendo un ataque de pánico. La piel alrededor de su cuello y rostro rápidamente se tornan de color rojo.

Él conoce estos síntomas. Los ha visto antes.

Esto es envenenamiento por cianuro.

Mira hacia abajo, al ahora incapacitado brazo de metal, tendido inerte al lado del activo. —¡Oh, mierda! —murmura.

Rumlow siente que la sangre se va de su rostro cuando recuerda que hay una cápsula de cianuro localizada dentro del brazo, una lo suficientemente grande como para matar a un súper soldado. Esto fue algo que HYDRA instaló en el brazo. Un último recurso en caso de que tuviesen que deshacerse del Asesino. La explosión del EMP debe haber activado algo en el brazo, un sistema de seguridad tal vez, liberando una mortífera dosis de cianuro en su cuerpo.

—Es envenenamiento por cianuro.

Stamm y O’Neill lo observan. El activo lentamente ladea su cabeza. Sus ojos azules están empañados y llenos de dolor, mientras pelea por llevar oxígeno a su cuerpo.

—Está bien, veamos. Tenemos que salir de aquí. Un cadáver tirado atrae testigos —con ayuda de Stamms, lo llevan caminando hacia los autos.

Al momento en que llegan ahí, Ferguson y Marsden ya los están esperando.

—¿Qué diablos le pasó?

—¡Creí que la misión había sido exitosa! ¡No me digas que ella le ganó!

—El objetivo está muerto —dice Rumlow ásperamente, mientras batalla por acomodar al activo en el asiento trasero de la van—. La explosión del EMP activó algo en su brazo. Es envenenamiento por cianuro—. Se pasa la mano por su cabello y trata de considerar sus opciones. El tiempo es esencial. —Ustedes dos, tomen la otra van, necesito que encuentren un tanque de oxígeno y una máscara. Vamos a llevarlo al motel, empacaremos y nos alistaremos para regresar a la base. 

—¿Y en dónde diablos se supone que vamos a encontrar un tanque de oxígeno? —pregunta Ferguson.

—Hay una clínica de emergencias por el camino; la pasamos mientras veníamos hacia aquí. Sólo vayan y róbense uno —dice mientras trepa al asiento del conductor.

—¿Estás seguro que no deberíamos mejor llevarlo a la clínica de emergencias?

—¿Tú quieres llevar un Asesino de HYDRA de más de cincuenta años de existencia, con un brazo de metal, a la clínica de emergencias?

Los otros no responden.

—¡Apúrense! ¡Tienen diez minutos! —Enciende el auto y arranca sin dirigirles otra mirada—. ¿Cómo está? —le pregunta a O’Neill, quien está sentado atrás, con el activo.

—Bueno, está respirando, y sigue consciente.

Eso, honestamente, es mejor de lo que esperaba.

—Está bien, necesitamos llevarlo de vuelta a la base, de inmediato. Cuando estemos ahí, agarren las cosas y llévenlas al auto —le echa un vistazo por el retrovisor. Los ojos del activo están medio cerrados y puede ver su pecho, subiendo y bajando pesadamente al tratar de respirar.

—¡Son siete horas de camino hasta DC, no lo va a lograr! —dice Stamm—. ¡Necesita atención médica! ¡¡Necesita ir a un maldito hospital!!

—Esa no es una buena opción.

—HYDRA nos va a desollar vivos si se nos muere.

—Ya lo sé —dice Rumlow en medio de una mueca—. Llama al cuartel general y diles qué está ocurriendo. Tal vez tengan otra base cerca de aquí.

—¡Si le empieza a dar un ataque o sufre un paro cardiaco, no habrá nada que podamos hacer por él!—sigue discutiendo Stamm.

Rumlow no responde. Escucha cuando O’Neill habla con un agente por teléfono acerca de la situación que tienen.

—Muy bien, hay una instalación en Hartford en donde pueden atenderlo. Si nos apresuramos, podemos llegar allá en aproximadamente una hora.

—Gracias a Dios —murmura Rumlow mientras ve otra vez al activo por el espejo. No se ve muy bien, pero tampoco parece haber empeorado. _Aguanta un poco, Winter_.

Cuando llegan al motel, Rumlow lo carga hacia el cuarto y lo deposita pesadamente en una de las camas. Los otros se apuran alrededor, juntando todo el equipo y llevándolo a los autos.

El activo lo observa a él, silencioso. Aún intenta llevar aire a sus pulmones con largas aspiraciones, tratando de compensar el que sus células no estén metabolizando suficiente oxígeno. Sus ojos están muy abiertos y muestran dolor, tan distintos de la mirada vacía que acostumbra.

Rumlow baja la vista hacia donde el activo aún está arañando débilmente su pecho. Como si esto le ayudase a respirar. Empieza a desabrochar las correas que cierran la armadura, abriéndolas para quitar la pesada ropa de cuero y tirarla al piso. La piel del activo se siente húmeda, pegajosa y caliente bajo sus dedos. 

—¿Qué estás haciendo?

—Estoy facilitándole el que pueda respirar —dice con los dientes apretados—. ¿En dónde diablos están Ferguson y Marsden?

—¡Están llegando, justo en este momento! —grita O’Neill desde el exterior.

—Gracias a Dios —susurra—. Estarás bien. Sólo resiste un poquito más.

Los azules ojos del soldado parpadean lentamente. No se resiste cuando Rumlow le levanta la cabeza, colocándole la máscara de oxígeno sobre el rostro. Sus ojos se cierran mientras inhala el aire purificado.

—Ven, voy a llevarte al auto. —Cuidadosamente ayuda al otro a levantarse. Su hombro izquierdo se hunde debido al peso extra del brazo. Juntos salen trastabillando y el activo prácticamente se deja caer en el asiento de atrás. Rumlow coloca el pequeño tanque de oxígeno  en el suelo junto a sus pies y se sube en pos de él.

—Anda, intenta sentarte. No te dejes caer así. Será más difícil para ti respirar —le susurra. Intenta hacer que el activo se siente erguido, pero cuando lo hace, al siguiente momento se cae sobre Rumlow, con la cabeza sobre su hombro.

Una pequeñísima sonrisa aparece en sus labios. —Bien, si eso te hace sentir cómodo.

—¿Yo conduciré? —Stamm se asoma por la ventanilla. Rumlow asiente y le pasa las llaves—. Mantenlo con vida.

—Es lo que intento —murmura.

Stamm conduce lo más rápido que puede siguiendo las indicaciones que O’Neill le da, hacia una pequeña base de HYDRA que ninguno de ellos había visto antes, o que incluso ni siquiera sabían que existía. Mientras tengan las instalaciones médicas para revertir la intoxicación por cianuro, lo demás realmente no  importa.

Rumlow puede sentir cada pesado intento que el activo hace por respirar. Y saber por eso que aún sigue vivo, lo hace sentir bien. Se pregunta si Valentina sabía acerca de la cápsula de cianuro en el brazo, o si ella sólo estaba tratando de inutilizarlo para así ganar alguna ventaja. HYDRA estará feliz de que el activo esté vivo, pero ahora, conociendo la resistencia que posee, probablemente incrementarán la dosis otra vez, en caso de que deseen usarla como medida de seguridad.  

—¿Что моя миссия?( _Chto moya missiya_ ) —La voz del Asesino lo saca de sus pensamientos.

—¿Qué fue eso?

El activo desliza un poco la mascarilla de su rostro —¿Что моя миссия? —Su voz es suave y gentil. _¿Cuál es mi misión?_

—No tienes ninguna misión, soldado. Ya la has cumplido.

—¿Ктоты? ( _Ktoty_ )  _¿Quién eres?_

—Mi nombre es Brock. Brock Rumlow —dice en voz baja.

—Мне Больно. Голова Болит. ( _Mne Bol'no. Golova Bolit_ )

Sacude la cabeza. No conoce esa frase. —Tendrás que hablar en inglés, soldado.

—Me duele la cabeza.

—Sólo sigue respirando, lento y profundo —sujeta la mano del activo con la suya, y gentilmente vuelve a poner la mascarilla en su rostro.

—Haremos que muy pronto te sientas mejor. Sólo resiste. —No habla más, en caso de que los dos del asiento del frente sospechen y decidan ir a contárselo a sus jefes. Permanecen en silencio el resto del camino. Los ojos del activo se muestran más adormecidos, mientras lucha para abrirlos después de cada lento parpadeo. Rumlow presiona sus dedos sobre su cuello, comprobando su pulso. Es lento, mucho más lento de lo que lo haría sentir cómodo. Agarra la mano real del soldado, apretando con fuerza, urgiéndole en forma silenciosa que resista lo más que pueda.

—Acelera —es todo lo que dice.

En el momento en que alcanzan las instalaciones, el activo pierde el conocimiento. El lento ritmo en su pecho es la única señal de que sigue vivo.

Los otros lo ayudan a llevar al activo al interior. Inmediatamente, los científicos se ponen a trabajar. Intravenosas, nitritos e hiposulfatos le son administrados. Estos son un antídoto de oxidación del agente activo, pronto convertirán el cianuro en algo que puedan desechar de su cuerpo, es lo que le dicen los científicos.

Los hombres con batas de laboratorio hacen algunas pruebas y analizan sus signos vitales. —Estará bien en un par de días. Definitivamente fue una dosis letal, pero con su metabolismo modificado, fue capaz de soportarlo. Hicieron una muy buena decisión al traerlo aquí. Una persona normal probablemente hubiese muerto en minutos.

Rumlow agradece con un gesto mientras observa al activo, recostado en la camilla. Tiene un vial con soluciones intravenosas en su brazo y una nueva mascarilla de oxígeno, misma que llevará hasta que esté más estable. Pero se está recuperando bien.

Le llama a Pierce para ponerlo al tanto y esperar órdenes.

—Escuché que hubo un poco de problemas con la misión.

—El objetivo fue eliminado, pero ella logró detonar un EMP cerca del activo. Eso desactivó su brazo y provocó que se liberara el cianuro en su sistema. En este momento estamos en las instalaciones de Hartford. El doctor dice que el activo estará bien en un día. No hay daños permanentes.

—Es buena noticia. Me alegra saber que el activo logró sobrevivir a una dosis masiva. Ciertamente que desestimamos su poder de recuperación. Tráiganlo de regreso a la base principal mañana.

—Sí, señor.

Termina la llamada y se dirige al área de espera, en donde está el resto de los hombres sentados, aburridos y aguardando instrucciones.

—¿Por qué no regresan ustedes a la base? —les dice—. Yo los alcanzaría mañana, junto con el activo.

Eso parece ser un alivio para ellos. —¿Estás seguro que no quieres que alguno de nosotros te acompañe? —pregunta Stamm, pero Rumlow niega con un gesto, sabiendo que sólo lo hace por cortesía.

—Nah, pueden irse, en verdad. Los veré en la base en un día o dos.

Se retiran despacio, dándole una palmada en la espalda mientras se van. —Buen trabajo, chicos.

—¡El Activo sobrevivió!

Rumlow sonríe mientras observa al hombre durmiendo. El brazo metálico aún no es funcional. Tendrán que esperar hasta que vuelvan a la base principal y que los expertos lo examinen. El activo duerme pacíficamente ahora. Hay un extraño anhelo que se arrastra en la parte inferior de su estómago, repta por todos sus músculos y le hace querer sacarlo de la cama, sacudirlo por los hombros y gritarle: ' _¿Quién eres?_ _¿Acaso no sientes?_ '

Él sabe que el activo es más que sólo una máquina. Es más que sólo un arma. Lo ha percibido. Lo ha visto en esos hermosos ojos azules. Quiere saber cómo llegó a ser el Asesino. Quiere saber quién era antes de convertirse en esto. Lo observa por un buen rato, mucho después de que los científicos han dejado la habitación. El activo yace cálido y confortable en la cama, y Rumlow piensa que es un enorme contraste con esa fría cámara metálica vertical a la que volverá mañana. Esto lo hace entristecerse.

No piensa mucho en eso. Es tarde y en verdad que debería tratar de dormir. Encuentra una habitación vacía con una cómoda cama, así que intenta descansar. Es difícil cuando todo lo que puede pensar, es acerca del activo volviendo a su metálica y fría prisión.

Pasa la mayor parte del siguiente día paseándose por el pueblo, tratando de matar el tiempo antes de tener que volver a DC. Pasa también mucho tiempo pensando en el soldado. Porque sí, claro. Por supuesto que podría desarrollar esta insana obsesión con un peligroso hombre con un brazo de metal y una mente hecha pedazos.

Regresa a las instalaciones y encuentra al soldado aún recostado en la cama. —Hey, ¿cómo te sientes? —Winter lo ve con duda, sus ojos muestran cansancio, más no dolor. Hay cierto reconocimiento también y casi parece feliz de verlo—. Traje algo para ti. 

Le muestra una bolsa y la abre, sacando un paquete con fresas frescas que ha comprado en el mercado de vegetales.

—¿Te gustan las fresas?

Las mira como si nunca antes las hubiese visto. Sus ojos buscan los de Rumlow, llenos de curiosidad.

Abre el paquete y saca una enorme frutilla, poniéndola frente al activo. —Abre —le dice gentilmente. El Asesino obedece y presiona la fruta  entre sus carnosos labios. La muerde lentamente y un hilillo de jugo baja por su barbilla.

Rumlow observa mientras cierra los ojos lentamente y un suave gemido escapa de entre sus labios. Sonríe ante la vista de absoluto placer en su rostro. Esto es lo que deseaba ver. Cuando abre otra vez los ojos, hay una pequeñísima chispa de felicidad que no había visto hasta ahora. Le agrada.

—Ten —deja el paquete plástico en el regazo del otro hombre—. Disfrútalas. —Las comisuras de su boca se elevan en una fantasmal sonrisa, y alcanza otra fresa con su mano humana.

Comparten la fruta, y cuando se la acaban, es tiempo de volver a la base.

Es un largo camino, especialmente por el espantoso tráfico. El activo no dice una palabra. Sabe a dónde se dirigen.

Al llegar, lleva al activo hacia el ala médica.  Ellos lo sientan en la silla y comprueban su estado. Uno de los científicos examina el brazo. Las placas se separan mientras mira los engranajes que han permanecido en un inquietante silencio durante el día de ayer.

—Está completamente muerto. Tendremos que reemplazar el motor y todos los chips de computadora —gruñe.

—¿Y tenemos las partes?

—Claro que no, esta cosa es única en su tipo. Tendremos que mandarlas hacer. Tomará algunas semanas para que nos las envíen —sacude la cabeza.

—Pero ellos quieren congelarlo hoy.

—Sí —el tipo se rasca el cuello—. Está bien, pondré la orden para las partes que necesitamos. Las instalaremos la siguiente vez que sea descongelado. —Empuja las placas del brazo para cerrarlas. Es un peso muerto al costado del activo.

—Vamos a limpiarlo.

Rumlow observa el rostro del activo cuando escucha eso. Ve tristeza y resignación. Tal vez esperaba que el brazo pudiese comprarle algo de tiempo extra fuera de la cámara.

Acepta el protector bucal sin cuestionar, recargándose en el asiento mientras las restricciones de los brazos se cierran y la máquina empieza a funcionar alrededor de él. Hay un crudo y genuino miedo en sus ojos mientras la máquina se acerca.

Rumlow se obliga a no apartar la vista. Observa cada momento y escucha cada tortuoso grito. Porque si el activo tiene que soportarlo, lo único que puede hacer él es ver. Observa con un nudo en su garganta y una opresión en su pecho. Apenas es capaz de respirar, hasta que esto termina.

Cuando los gritos cesan, el activo permanece sin responder. Su rostro es inexpresivo y sus ojos están muertos.

Los técnicos lo levantan y lo desnudan. Empiezan a empujarlo hacia el otro cuarto y Rumlow se decide, deteniéndolos. —Esperen. Yo lo haré.

Ellos se vuelven hacia él con mirada sorprendida. —¿De verdad?

Se adelanta y casi se los arrebata de los brazos. —¿Qué tal si nos consiguen algún maldito jabón?

Uno de los tipos levanta las manos en un gesto defensivo. —De acuerdo. Pero ha sido su decisión —dice con una sonrisilla. El otro tipo le alcanza una barra de jabón nueva. Probablemente estén felices porque no tendrán que mojarse.

Rumlow lo guía hacia el cuarto de baño. Se quita sus botas y la ropa, dejándolas a un lado, en donde no se mojen.

El activo permanece enfrente de él, perdido para el mundo. Rumlow se acerca lentamente. Lo lleva hacia la ducha, abriéndola y asegurándose de que la temperatura sea adecuadamente cálida antes de entrar bajo el chorro de agua. Se acomoda de forma que el activo lo vea, y le empuja la cabeza hacia atrás, justo al chorro de agua. Esta corre sobre su larga mata de cabello. Desea tener un buen shampoo. Rumlow trata gentilmente de desenredárselo.

Abre la envoltura de la barra de jabón y la moja un poco, formando algo de espuma. Lenta y gentilmente lava el cuerpo del activo, y observa mientras el agua se lleva capas antiguas de polvo y sudor.

Vuelve a empujarle la cabeza bajo el chorro de agua, y pasa sus dedos a través de los mojados mechones, tratando de lavar su cabello lo mejor que puede sin shampoo. Con cuidado masajea su cráneo mientras el agua corre sobre él, y el activo deja escapar un suave gemido. Los dedos de Rumlow se detienen un momento, en shock. Esta es la primera señal de que es consciente de lo que está pasando a su alrededor. Probablemente se siente bien después de haber sido  conmocionado por dolorosos voltios de electricidad. Rumlow continúa masajeando el cuero cabelludo en forma suave y relajante para sus nervios maltratados, y observa el rostro del activo mientras este deja escapar otro leve gemido, con los ojos cerrados y los rojos labios entreabiertos.

De pronto toma consciencia de lo cerca que están, y del hecho de que está de pie a centímetros de distancia de un muy hermoso cuerpo, desnudo y húmedo.

Su miembro crece con fuerza entre sus piernas. Él se queja al sentir que palpita penosamente, adolorido por la falta de atención. Se muerde los labios mientras observa el rostro del otro hombre. Antes de saber lo que está haciendo, empuja al soldado de nuevo hasta que el hombre golpea la pared detrás de él. El agua ya no les pega directamente. Su cabeza cae hacia adelante y sus ojos se abren. Estos se ven oscuros y vacíos. Ciertamente no hay en ellos esos pequeños fragmentos de personalidad que tuvo el privilegio de haber visto antes.

Las manos de Rumlow bajan lentamente de su cabeza, por su rostro, acariciándolo con suma delicadeza. Su pene pide atención y él lo presiona entre las piernas del activo, metiéndolo entre el músculo firme de su muslo. La fricción entre ambos cuerpos se siente tan bien.

—Shhhhh —se inclina hacia él y susurra en su oído—. Está bien.

Lo besa tierna y suavemente. Sabe como las fresas, dulce y penetrante.

—Déjame abrazarte —susurra, y lo besa una y otra vez. Sus manos recorren el musculoso cuerpo del activo—. Déjame tocarte, sólo déjame... —Se calla cuando envuelve su mano alrededor de su miembro y lo estruja. Empuja con fuerza en su propia mano. —Oh, Winter —jadea. Atrapa sus labios de nuevo en un intento de sofocar sus gemidos. Está dolorosamente cerca de correrse, y el atrae su cuerpo con el otro brazo. Desliza su lengua sobre los carnosos labios de Winter, antes de profundizar en su interior. Tiene un sabor tan dulce y es tan suave...

No desea que este momento acabe. Porque sabe que en cuanto suceda, ellos se lo llevarán. Van a encerrarlo en una fría cámara y van a dejarlo en algún lugar en donde él no pueda encontrarlo. Y no desea saber si jamás volverá a verlo otra vez.

Su vientre se contrae y siente un débil temblor en sus piernas. Su mano acaricia su miembro más rápido, girando como a él le gusta y se corre gimiendo en la boca de Winter; chorros de esperma caliente  bajan por sus piernas y genitales. A medida que lentamente se tranquiliza, se desploma contra el otro hombre, enterrando su rostro en su cuello. Está bastante acalorado.

Después de un momento, levanta la cabeza y se separa. Ve al otro hombre y odia esa maldita inexpresividad que Winter muestra en su rostro.

Lo jala hacia la ducha, metiéndolo bajo el chorro de agua otra vez, volteándolo hacia todas partes para lavar el semen de su cuerpo.

Cuando ambos quedan limpios, cierra la ducha y agarra un par de toallas que hay a un lado. Se seca y lo seca con cuidado, vistiéndose después de terminar.

Avanza hacia el otro hombre otra vez y con delicadeza vuelve a besar sus labios. Espera que los demás no noten que están enrojecidos. No le gustaría que alguien sospechara y se diera cuenta que se ha masturbado con el más preciado activo de HYDRA.

El activo se volverá su muerte.

—Es hora —dice bajito, y con sumo cuidado acaricia su rostro una vez más—. Lo lamento, Winter.

Lo lleva fuera del cuarto y los científicos le echan una mirada como diciendo: ‘ _¿Qué diablos te tomó tanto tiempo?_ ’

—¿Lo has lavado a fondo, de verdad? —Uno de ellos le pregunta con una ceja levantada y una sonrisa.

Rumlow frunce el ceño y resiste las ganas de darle un puñetazo en la cara.

—Ya llévatelo.

Abren la cámara criogénica y el activo es puesto en ella. Repiten los mismos procedimientos de la vez anterior y congelan al activo otra vez. Está frío, vacío, y solo.

Uno de los técnicos de laboratorio se acerca y coloca una etiqueta en el frente de la cámara criogénica.

REQUIERE MANTENIMIENTO

La muerte podría ser mejor que esto, piensa.


	3. Tres: en el cual el activo permanece fuera demasiado tiempo.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tres: 2003

Tiene veintiocho años y hay muy pocas cosas que verdaderamente aprecia en este mundo. El suave susurro y los gruñidos dolientes que escapan de los labios de sus amantes ocasionales cuando están fornicando, las sensaciones que le provocan una curvilínea mujer o un musculoso hombre bajo sus manos y por supuesto, brillantes ojos azules que pueden hacerlo perderse en ellos, después de un estresante y largo día.

Por el momento no busca nada en serio. Aún es joven y su vida es demasiado impredecible y agitada como para pensar en sentar cabeza pronto. Sólo un cuerpo caliente junto al suyo para pasar la noche es suficiente para sentirse satisfecho.

Hablando de cuerpos ardientes, sus oscuros ojos observan el pecho desnudo del ahora descongelado Soldado Invernal mientras permanece en su silla. Un científico mantiene abiertas las placas de su brazo de metal, batallando con el mecanismo interno.

Los azules ojos del soldado se posan en él. Su mirada es afilada e inquebrantable, y esto causa que un escalofrío le recorra la espalda. Percibe que el soldado ha estado descongelado por varios días. La vacuidad y el terror que vio cuatro años atrás, cuando presenció la forma en la que fue sacado de su estado criogénico, ya no está presente. Los componentes necesarios del brazo de metal han sido remplazados del todo y probados en forma satisfactoria. Su estado es completamente funcional y está listo para la misión.

El científico termina su trabajo y las placas del brazo se cierran con un chirrido. Rumlow observa mientras el activo se levanta y permite que los técnicos lo vistan con su uniforme táctico de cuero. Sus afilados ojos nunca se apartan del rostro de Rumlow. Esto probablemente debería hacerlo sentir incómodo, pero no es así. ¿Será posible que el activo lo haya reconocido esta vez?

Winter avanza hasta que se detiene directamente frente a él.

Los otros hombres en la habitación siguen maniobrando, ignorándolos para continuar con sus trabajos.

—El objetivo es un político ruso, Sergei Yushenkov. Nos iremos en unas horas —le dice Rumlow.

Winter asiente con un leve gesto. Lentamente, sus ojos bajan hacia sus labios.

Rumlow ensancha los ojos con sorpresa. ¿Acaso lo recuerda? Un fuerte rubor aparece en sus mejillas mientras piensa en lo que le hizo a Winter la última vez que estuvieron juntos, hace cuatro años. La vergüenza lo invade. Sus acciones fueron completamente inapropiadas y ha tratado de no pensar en eso durante los años que sucedieron. Siempre asumió que el otro hombre se encontraba tan conmocionado después de ser limpiado, como para recordar lo que había ocurrido. Un pinchazo de culpa lo golpea.

Pero Winter no le dice nada más y sólo se vuelve hacia la puerta, listo para irse del lugar.

Uno de los científicos lo llama antes de que se marchen. —Hoy es su tercer día descongelado. Su tiempo máximo son dos semanas. Asegúrese de traerlo de regreso antes de ese tiempo.

Rumlow asiente y pelea contra la urgencia de poner los ojos en blanco. Como si fuese su primera misión con el Activo, piensa sarcástico. Continúa caminando hacia las escaleras. El otro hombre lo sigue un paso atrás, como un sabueso.

 

_Día 5 del Activo en operación._

Rumlow remueve la pesada cerradura de la puerta y la jala para abrirla. El oxidado y antiguo metal chirria desagradablemente en el oscuro corredor. Su posición actual es un bunker abandonado en Moscú, Rusia. Mantienen al activo en la habitación más alejada del sótano. Es la única habitación que tiene cerradura, y eso logra que el resto del equipo se sienta seguro. Muchos de ellos no se sienten cómodos trabajando con el activo de HYDRA, pero jamás lo admitirán.

Él entra al cuarto y sus ojos encuentran al soldado, sentado en el piso con la espalda recargada contra la pared y la cabeza baja. Levanta la vista cuando el otro hombre entra. Rumlow avanza y se arrodilla, dejando un paquete de MREs y una botella de agua ante él. 

—Come —le ordena.

El activo obedece.

—El objetivo está en una conferencia en Yekaterinburg —probablemente lo ha dicho mal, pero en realidad no importa—. Espera volver a Moscú en menos de un día. ¿Crees que podamos manejarlo?

El activo lo ve, sus azules ojos afilados y enfocados, y asiente sin decir una palabra.

Rumlow lo observa en silencio mientras come. Lentamente se sienta sobre el sucio piso, a un par de metros de él.

Ninguno habla mientras el activo termina con su alimento. Rumlow observa su rostro, estudiando cada gesto. No muestra ninguna emoción mientras come, pero hay una chispa de algo detrás de su mirada, sus ojos no están tan vacíos como él los recordaba. Quiere preguntarle si recuerda algo. Piensa en la sensación en sus dedos al deslizarlos por los oscuros mechones de cabello. Quiere sentir la suavidad de su piel y estrujar sus firmes músculos con sus manos. Quiere probar sus labios suaves y turgentes otra vez. 

Pero no lo hace. Porque el activo está viéndolo con ojos fríos y muertos, y esto causa que una pequeñísima punzada de temor lo recorra.

 

_Día 8 del Activo en operación._

—Objetivo eliminado.

El Activo se quita el rifle de largo alcance. Rumlow lo alcanza de sus manos y se lo pasa a Rollins. Revisa al hombre de arriba abajo, buscando alguna herida. No hay nada fuera de lo ordinario. Volvió igual que como se fue.

—Vamos a casa, muchachos —les dice a los demás del equipo.

Todos se afanan, empacando sus bolsas, asegurándose de no dejar nada fuera. Es el protocolo normal. El activo se para en medio de la habitación mientras los demás trabajan a su alrededor. Los otros sólo le echan miradas fastidiadas y lo evitan lo más que pueden.

—Hey, creo que tenemos un problema.

Rumlow levanta la cabeza. —¿De qué estás hablando?

Harper señala con un gesto hacia la pantalla de su computadora. —Estamos a punto de ser golpeados por una gran ventisca. Se asume que será una tormenta de nieve histórica. No estoy seguro de que podamos volar en medio de ella.

Rumlow camina hacia él y revisa la pantalla. —¡Carajo! —maldice entre dientes—. ¿Alcanzamos a esquivarla?

Harper se encoge de hombros. —Dado el tamaño de nuestro avión, honestamente, yo diría que lo mejor es no arriesgarnos.

Rumlow suspira. Echa un vistazo al activo, quien a su vez lo observa a él con ojos oscurecidos. —De acuerdo. Esperaremos a que pase. Mantengan la vista en el radar, nos iremos tan pronto como la tormenta termine.

Los otros dejan de empacar y empiezan a sacar algunas cosas otra vez, aceptando el hecho de que estarán atrapados ahí por varios días más.

—Vamos —Rlumlow se mueve hacia el activo. Este lo sigue en silencio. Lo lleva otra vez a su habitación.

_Día 10 del Activo en operación._

—Jodida tormenta del siglo —gruñe Rumlow para sí.

El activo está agitado. Se sienta en el piso, volteando y levantando la cabeza al más mínimo movimiento a su alrededor, sus ojos se muestran fieros y salvajes.

Rumlow puede ver el movimiento irregular de su pecho mientras respira en cortos y rápidos jadeos. Es suficiente para hacerlo sentir nervioso.

—¿Qué te pasa?

La cabeza del activo se levanta con fuerza al sonido de su voz.

—Esperando el protocolo de la misión.

Rumlow sacude la cabeza. —No hay misión. Ya la has completado. ¿Recuerdas?

El activo también sacude la cabeza. Su cabello se revuelve ingobernable alrededor de su rostro. —Esperando el protocolo de la misión— repite, y su voz se escucha forzada. Su respiración se acelera y Rumlow lentamente se acerca.

Con sus manos levantadas para no alterarlo, se arrodilla frente a él.

—Tranquilízate. Todo está bien. Estamos atrapados por la tormenta, pero sólo por unos días más. Regresaremos a la base pronto. La misión fue exitosa. —Sus palabras parecen calmarlo.

—Objetivo eliminado —susurra el soldado. Baja la vista al piso.

—Sí —asiente Rumlow—. Objetivo eliminado.

De alguna manera, se ha movido un poco más cerca del activo. Están sentados sólo a unos cuantos centímetros de distancia. Los ojos de Rumlow buscan los labios del otro hombre. Distraídamente se lame sus propios labios. Una oleada de deseo lo recorre, y sus manos temblorosas se levantan hacia el rostro del otro. Oh, ¿qué rayos está haciendo...?

Le acaricia la mejilla con delicadeza, mientras su otra mano se desliza por su oscuro y sedoso cabello. Se dice a sí mismo que se detenga, excepto que Winter se recarga en su palma. Sus ojos se cierran, su cuello se relaja y se vuelve tan dócil y manejable, como masilla en sus manos. Está tan devastadamente hambriento de ser tocado por otra persona.

Rumlow siente un tironeo en sus pantalones y su corazón se acelera. Nervioso, observa al otro hombre. Winter abre sus ojos y él se siente arrobado por la brillantez azul de su mirada. Aún bajo la tenue luz de la habitación, es hermoso. Traga el nudo en su garganta y con bastantes dudas, se acerca hasta que sus labios se tocan en un roce suave. Y de pronto sucede; como si el otro volviese a la vida bajo su toque. Winter sujeta sus manos y lo jala hacia abajo, más cerca. La mano de metal se enreda alrededor de su brazo derecho, tan apretada que casi le hace daño.

Winter abre sus labios, su lengua se introduce en la boca de Rumlow y él inclina su cuerpo más cerca todavía. Le empuja y presiona y los muslos de Rumlow duelen por la incómoda posición en la que está arrodillado. Un grito vergonzoso se le escapa cuando casi se cae hacia atrás por la fuerza del otro hombre. Y esto le devuelve de golpe a la realidad.

—¡Whoa, whoa! Espera —le dice cuando logra apartar su boca. Se retira del otro y mantiene un espacio de varios centímetros entre ambos—. ¿Qué estamos haciendo?

El otro hombre se le queda mirando con los ojos muy abiertos. Sus labios están rojos e hinchados y se ve tan jodidamente corrompido, y Dios, lo que daría por hacer que esos labios recorriesen cada centímetro de su cuerpo. El soldado se ve tan desesperado, necesitado y lleno de deseo y Rumlow no puede tomar ventaja de eso y devastarlo aún más.

Intenta levantar la mano otra vez, pero Rumlow sacude su cabeza y se retira. —No. No podemos hacerlo —susurra. Y el otro tiene la audacia de mostrarse herido—. Esto está jodidamente mal—murmura y se levanta.

Echa una última mirada al activo antes de abandonar la habitación y cierra la puerta detrás de sí. Tiene que ajustar sus pantalones y contar hasta diez antes de subir las escaleras.

 

_Día 11 del Activo en operación._

Daría con gusto su brazo izquierdo por fornicar con el Soldado Invernal. Una sola mirada del otro hombre es suficiente para que la parte delantera de sus pantalones se vuelva incómodamente apretada. Pero sí tiene una conciencia y ésta se ha encargado de regañarlo por cuatro años.

El soldado es una máquina programada, sin voluntad ni conciencia. No es una persona, capaz de hacer sus propias decisiones. Tiene demasiados problemas para asimilar eso.

Rumlow baja para ver al activo y darle su alimento diario. Se ve peor de lo que estaba el día anterior, si es posible. Su cabello está hecho un desastre, como si estuviese jalándoselo con las manos. Está paseándose como animal rabioso por toda la habitación cuando Rumlow llega.

En cuanto lo ve entrar, parece calmarse. Su sola presencia es suficiente para tranquilizarlo y apaciguarlo. Se queda junto a él, con centímetros de distancia entre ellos.  Rumlow le ordena comer y él lo observa con cuidado, tratando de diseccionar cada movimiento, tratando de entender cómo funciona.

No tiene nada mejor qué hacer, así que piensa que si su presencia ayuda al activo, se quedará. Se sientan en silencio, uno frente al otro. Pasa una hora sin que se digan una sola palabra, y otra más. Rumlow casi se queda dormido, cuando escucha que el otro habla.

—¿En dónde está él?

Rumlow levanta la vista cuando escucha la voz queda de Winter. Sus ojos se desplazan de un lado a otro de la habitación. Tiene la mirada perdida y un brillo frenético en sus ojos, mientras respira en cortos jadeos.

—¿Quién?

—¿En dónde está? —Winter pregunta otra vez, como si no lo hubiese escuchado.

—¿De quién estás hablando?

Winter sacude la cabeza. Sus cejas se fruncen en un gesto confuso y parece perdido. —Hace frío... se va a resfriar. Tengo que... mantenerlo caliente —murmura—. Va a enfermar de neumonía otra vez. Necesito...

Lentamente se percata de que está viendo una ruptura en la programación del activo. Está balbuceando retazos de su vida anterior. —¿De quién estás hablando? —vuelve a preguntar con voz cansada. Casi teme escuchar la respuesta.

Winter parpadea. —Debo... debo encontrarlo. Me necesita.

Rumlow traga duro. Este hombre ante él no es más el Soldado Invernal. Este es... quienquiera que haya sido antes, en otra vida. Esto es malo.

Esta es la razón de por qué HYDRA nunca lo expone a permanecer fuera más de dos semanas cada vez que lo descongelan. La “limpieza” se desvanece, su mente sana, y él comienza a recordar. La Mayor Arma de HYDRA se vuelve impredecible y aún más peligrosa.

El activo se ve cada vez más frenético. Puede ver los músculos crispados en su brazo humano. Su rostro se arruga en dolorosa confusión y su respiración se vuelve rápida y jadeante, acercándose a una situación de pánico.

Rumlow se acerca con lentitud sólo un poco. Sabe que necesita calmarlo. Están a miles de kilómetros, casi un día y medio de distancia de las personas que saben cómo contener y controlar al Soldado Invernal. Esto no estaba escrito en ninguno de los manuales que HYDRA le proporcionó.

—Escúchame, Winter. Vamos a estar bien. Sólo necesito que te tranquilices.

El soldado lo ve. —Ese no es mi nombre —dice entre dientes.

Rumlow se siente palidecer y su corazón late con fuerza debido al miedo. ¿Por qué el activo desobedeció su orden?  

—De acuerdo —dice con calma—. ¿Cómo te llamas?

El soldado baja la mirada y frunce el ceño mientras su vista se pierde, tratando de recordar algo que ha olvidado hace tanto. —No lo sé —susurra—. No lo sé, no lo sé, no lo sé... —dice entre leves jadeos como un mantra. Levanta las manos hacia su cabeza y sujeta grandes porciones de cabello, jalándolo y torciéndolo con fuerza. Es un cuadro doloroso.

—¡Detente! No hagas eso. — Y porque tiene una clara falta de auto-preservación, Rumlow avanza para detener al activo. Antes de que pueda registrar lo que está pasando, éste le propina un revés en la cara, con fuerza suficiente para mandarlo volando unos metros atrás.

Ese golpe es suficiente para hacerlo ver estrellas. Gime y levanta una mano hacia su dolorido maxilar.

Gracias a Dios que no lo golpeó con el brazo de metal. De otra forma, ya no tendría cara.

El activo no se ve arrepentido. Sus músculos se contraen como si estuviese listo para pelear. Su pecho se hincha con cada jadeo mientras observa al otro hombre tirado en el piso.

Rumlow se sienta con lentitud. Se recuerda a sí mismo no hacer movimientos bruscos. Ignora la punzada en su rostro y la voz que le dice que es un completo idiota, y se recorre un poco más hacia él.

—Está bien —dice en voz baja, en un tono que piensa, es suave—. Está bien.

El activo lo mira con rabia, pero no parece que vaya a golpearlo de nuevo. Rumlow se arrodilla delante de él. Vacilante, levanta sus manos y las apoya suavemente sobre los hombros del otro hombre.

—Está bien —susurra otra vez. Winter lo observa con los ojos muy abiertos, y se ve tan endiabladamente perdido. Sus manos lenta y gentilmente suben hasta alcanzar el cuello de Winter para al fin, acariciar su cabello en la base de su cabeza. Puede sentir que el otro se relaja poco a poco bajo su toque.

Winter deja salir un leve suspiro y sus ojos se cierran. Rumlow lo atrae hasta abrazarlo y sentir que la cabeza del soldado se recarga en su hombro.

—Está bien —murmura mientras sigue acariciando el cabello del otro con sus dedos, masajeando su nuca.

Winter deja escapar un suave gemido, y maldito sea, porque eso envía vibraciones directo a su entrepierna.

Winter se acurruca en su pecho. Gira su cabeza y él puede sentir el rastrojo de la barba de días contra su cuello. Entonces siente la piel carnosa de sus labios que presionan contra su garganta, dejando cálidos y suaves besos en él. Un gemido se le escapa y el otro hombre se retira.

Sus ojos se encuentran. Ya no ve pánico o confusión en ellos; por el contrario, hay deseo y lujuria, una cruda y desesperada necesidad de toque humano.

Rumlow se le acerca y captura los labios del otro con los suyos. Winter se derrite bajo su toque. Se deja caer en él, acercando más aún ambos cuerpos. Sus manos agarran torpemente la ropa de Rumlow, la mano de metal puede hacer más que tantear en forma descuidada. Él quiere esto, lo necesita tanto, y los sonidos procedentes de su voz en desuso son una indicación de ello.

Rumlow no se lo niega. Hace a un lado todas las preocupaciones de su conciencia culpable y se dice a sí mismo que ambos lo desean. Tal vez lo necesitan.

Apenas está llevando su camiseta sobre su cabeza cuando los labios de Winter se adhieren a su cuello. Un gemido se le escapa cuando la succión provoca que todo su cuerpo tiemble. De repente sacude su hombro, pensando en eso. —Hey, no me dejes marcas visibles, ¿de acuerdo?

Winter parece comprenderlo. Lo empuja hacia abajo, sobre su espalda, y toma posición sobre él. Su boca viaja hacia abajo, sobre su pecho esta vez, lamiendo y chupando, dejando un rastro húmedo por los músculos de su torso. Está temblando por el frío causado por la saliva y la calidez en la parte delantera de sus pantalones.

—Oh, Dios... Winter...

Manos torpes intentan desabrochar su cinturón. Él tiene que usar su mano derecha para ayudarle al otro a bajar sus pantalones. Rumlow jadea al sentir que el aire frío golpea su hinchado miembro, y cuando siente el rápido contraste de la boca caliente que le envuelve de inmediato. Dios, su boca es cálida y húmeda, y tan jodidamente pecaminosa, porque no hay manera de que esta sea su primera vez chupando un pene, cuando puede hacer esas cosas tan perversas con su lengua.

Él está jadeando y gimiendo, y voltea hacia abajo para ver una cabeza de pelo oscuro que sube y baja sobre su miembro. Hermosos labios rojos se envuelven alrededor de su longitud como si nada más importara. Mueve su cabeza con placer y deja que Winter lo lleve al filo del éxtasis antes de detenerlo.

—Espera... espera... detente —gimotea.

Winter eleva su cabeza. Da una última y lenta repasada de su lengua a lo largo de la parte inferior de su miembro y la extraordinaria calidez se va, dejándolo con frío y ganas. Y él gime, porque podría ser tan jodidamente fácil vaciarse en su boca.

Pero él quiere mucho más. Levanta una mano temblorosa. —Quiero... quitarte toda la maldita ropa que traes encima.

Se incorpora un poco y trata de ignorar la sensación dura y fría del piso en su trasero. Se acerca y comienza a deshacer las correas que cierran apretadamente el uniforme de cuero del soldado. Mira hacia arriba al darse cuenta que este no hace ningún movimiento para ayudarlo. ¿Cuántos años han pasado desde la última vez que pudo vestirse y desvestirse solo? En lugar de eso, se sienta allí, silencioso y dócil, y observa como Rumlow continúa quitándole la ropa.

Los pantalones y las botas son retirados y el activo se sienta ahí, tan desnudo como el día que salió de la cryo cámara. Es tan hermoso como lo era hace cuatro años, por supuesto. Músculos firmes y piel suave, y esa mirada de cachorro perdido en su rostro hace que desee comérselo a besos.

En un segundo se quita el resto de su propia ropa. Y jala al otro hombre hasta hacerlo recostarse sobre él. El piso se siente helado contra su espalda desnuda, pero olvida eso rápidamente cuando tiene el calor del cuerpo desnudo del otro sobre el suyo. Sus labios se vuelven a encontrar, y se chupan y gimen y lloriquean como hombres moribundos que acaba de encontrar agua en el desierto.

El brazo metálico de Winter es frío e inflexible, un agudo contraste con el de cálida carne. Pero a él no le importa, porque este hombre está tan lleno de vida, tan distinto a lo que experimentó hace cuatro años en esa ducha, en las instalaciones de HYDRA.

Suaves gemidos salen de los labios de Winter. Y él puede sentir la erección del otro presionando contra sus piernas, recordándole la propia. Con un repentino esfuerzo, logra hacer que ambos giren, quedando ahora arriba, viendo hacia el hombre bajo él, cuyo rebelde cabello está desparramado alrededor de su cabeza.

Casi deja de respirar al verlo. Winter es tan jodidamente hermoso.

¿Acaso se merece esto?

No. Nunca dijo ser un buen hombre.

Mueve la pelvis hacia abajo y Winter prácticamente se derrite debajo de él. No tienen nada que puedan usar como lubricante. Se lleva dos dedos a la boca y se los ensaliva por completo. Se sienta y levanta las piernas de Winter un poco, presionando suavemente su dedo índice en el esfínter del otro hombre. Está apretado y el soldado deja escapar un suave gemido mientras su cuerpo se rinde a eso. Rumlow escupe en sus dedos de nuevo, presionando con impaciencia uno, luego dos de ellos hacia el interior. Winter se retuerce en el suelo, con la cabeza echada hacia atrás y el pecho subiendo en respiraciones entrecortadas. Dios, su cuerpo fue hecho para esto.

Rumlow saca sus dedos, escupe generosamente en la palma de su mano y cubre con la saliva su hinchado y palpitante miembro. No ha sido suficiente preparación, pero no puede esperar más. Lentamente penetra al otro hombre. Winter deja salir un hermoso y gutural gemido mientras su cuerpo se ajusta a sus dimensiones. Rumlow encuentra con su boca la del otro para capturar ese sonido. Empieza a balancearse rítmicamente, gimiendo por lo apretado y caliente que está Winter, mientras este gime debajo de él.

El placer se extiende desde su ingle a través de su cuerpo, su mente se adormece a todo lo demás, excepto al hombre que está debajo de él. Se siente vergonzosamente cerca del clímax. Metiendo su mano entre ellos, alcanza el grueso miembro del soldado, acariciándolo y torciéndolo, frotando la parte inferior con el pulgar.

Winter echa su cabeza hacia atrás, con los ojos cerrados y los labios abiertos, adquiriendo un aspecto aún más pecaminoso. Rumlow deposita besos en su cuello desnudo, asegurándose de hacerlo con cuidado para no dejar marcas. Winter deja escapar un gemido roto, perdiendo el aliento, y el sonido es suficiente para hacerlo alcanzar el clímax y hacer que se corra profusamente, temblando dentro del cuerpo del otro hombre. Unos segundos más tarde, Winter lo sigue, derramando caliente y pegajoso semen entre sus cuerpos.

Ya que recupera el aliento, Rumlow levanta la cabeza para ver al otro hombre. Sus ojos están cerrados, tiene la cabeza aún echada hacia atrás, viéndose más relajado de lo que siempre lo había visto.

Winter abre los ojos con lentitud. Parpadea adormilado, y de pronto hay claridad en sus azules orbes, como si lo estuviese viendo en forma consiente por primera vez. —¿Quién eres? —pregunta quedamente.

Con sumo cuidado, Rumlow sale de él. —Soy Brock. Brock Rumlow —le responde en el mismo tono bajo—. Nos hemos visto antes.

Winter le dirige una pequeña sonrisa, la primera que realmente ha visto en él, y quiere atesorarla  por siempre.

Rumlow se sienta y jala al otro con él. Intenta limpiarlos lo mejor que puede y cuando termina, se vite y viste al otro, por supuesto. Winter sólo se sienta y lo observa, mucho más dócil y relajado.

Cuando termina, Rumlow se prepara para irse. Ninguno de ellos habla. Pero Rumlow piensa que algo dentro de sí ha cambiado, y ahora ve al otro hombre en forma distinta.

Cuando sale del sótano, los demás descubren el golpe en su rostro y le preguntan qué demonios ha pasado ahí abajo.

—El activo está inestable —dice secamente.  

Llama a la base de operaciones. —La tormenta nos dejó varados por dos días. El activo está actuando en forma inestable. Está agitado y errático... se vuelve violento.

—Bueno, por lo general, cuando está fuera por mucho tiempo, le proporcionamos drogas que lo mantienen tranquilo —la voz de quien le responde se escucha indiferente y lo que le dice es completamente inútil.

—De acuerdo, ¿y qué se supone que debo hacer? No vamos a volver hasta dentro de dos días, tal vez.

Prácticamente puede escuchar al tipo al otro lado de la línea encogiéndose de hombros. —No lo sé. Piensa en algo. Sólo manténganlo calmado y cuiden que no se meta en problemas.

 

 

_Día 12 del Activo en operación._

—Tengo que encontrarlo —murmura Winter—. Me necesita.

—Ni siquiera sabes de quién estás hablando —le dice en forma apacible. No está siendo cruel, pero la vida de Winter ya no es lo que era. Y en un día más, ellos podrán volver a los Estados Unidos, en donde lo llevará con los científicos, quienes lo pondrán en su silla. Y ellos lo atarán, y limpiarán su mente de los recuerdos de su vida anterior.

Siente cuando Winter deja caer su cabeza, y cuando se acurruca en su pecho. Él sólo continúa acariciándole el cabello con ternura. Una sonrisa irónica se forma en sus labios cuando piensa que este hombre es como un niño. Tiene la fuerza y la brutalidad para pasar por encima de cada operativo de HYDRA que intente ponerle las manos encima, pero no tiene la voluntad para hacerlo. Es como un peligroso perro, sujeto por una corta cadena. Un leve escalofrío lo atraviesa cuando piensa en lo que podría ocurrir si un día esa cadena llegara a romperse.

Espera estar ahí para verlo.

 

_Día 13 del Activo en operación._

El activo se encuentra peor de lo que siempre lo había visto.

Está hecho un desastre y se ve lleno de pánico, tembloroso y muy asustado. Él no quiere la silla. Los agentes de HYDRA se aferran a los últimos restos de la programación que sigue en marcha para conseguir que el activo coopere. Casi tienen que llamar a Pierce para lograrlo.

Rumlow casi desea que pelee. Casi desea que Winter golpee a los técnicos, que rompa las restricciones con su brazo metálico y que se vaya del lugar, dejando un sangriento caos tras de sí.

Pero no lo hace.

Acepta el protector bucal y ve hacia Rumlow con mirada aterrorizada. Su pecho desnudo se eleva y cae entre rápidos jadeos y hay un rastro de lágrimas corriendo por su rostro.

Esto casi le rompe el corazón.

Sus gritos son de cruda y espantosa agonía, y su cuerpo se sacude atormentado por el dolor.

Quiere que termine. No puede permanecer ahí parado, escuchándolo gritar por más tiempo. Pero cuando todo pasa, sólo queda un hombre roto con mirada vacía.

Los técnicos remueven las máquinas, le quitan el protector y lo sientan. Lo tratan como si fuese una máquina más de entre tantas que lo rodean, y Rumlow odia esto con pasión. Odia la falta de reconocimiento en los ojos de Winter.

Porque estos son fríos. Vacíos.

Son los ojos del Asesino.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> N. de T.  
> Decidí dejar el nombre por el que Rumlow lo llama en su idioma original,"Winter", porque Invierno se me hizo no muy apropiado.


	4. Cuatro: cuando el Asesino huye después de una misión.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cuatro : 2005

Tiene treinta años y también una doble vida.

Se convence a sí mismo de que no tiene ningún problema con eso.

De hecho, se encuentra en muy buena posición. Los beneficios del empleo que SHIELD le ofrece no tienen comparación. Seguro médico, una cuenta para el retiro, vacaciones pagadas, seguro social... Son cosas que nunca antes tuvo. No está mal para ser solo una cubierta.

—Hey, amigo. Pierce quiere verte en su oficina.

Rumlow asiente al hombre que acaba de pasar a su lado. —Gracias, Simmons.

Frunce el ceño mientras se dirige hacia el elevador. ¿Qué demonios podría querer Pierce con él ahora? Los líderes de SHIELD no acostumbran hablar con agentes de bajo nivel, como son los operativos de STRIKE.

Más sus dudas se disipan bastante pronto.

Pierce levanta la vista desde su escritorio cuando escucha que Rumlow se detiene en la entrada a su oficina.

—¿Quería verme, señor?

Pierce asiente con una amigable sonrisa. —Pase, agente Rumlow. Por favor, cierre la puerta.

Pacientemente espera hasta que el otro toma asiento frente al escritorio. —Ya ha cumplido un año en SHIELD, y lo ha hecho bastante bien. He escuchado muy buenos comentarios de su comandante en jefe.

Rumlow asiente y aunque se siente bastante inquieto con cada minuto que transcurre, no lo demuestra.

—Gracias, señor. Aunque tengo el presentimiento de que el Director de SHIELD no me ha llamado a su oficina para informarme acerca de eso.

Pierce sonríe irónico y asiente. —Hace nueve días, mientras usted se encontraba en una operación especial con el equipo STRIKE en el Pacífico, el Activo fue descongelado para una misión.

Rumlow parpadea. ¿Descongelaron al Activo? ¿Hace nueve días? ¿Mientras a él lo tenían varado en el Pacífico? Eso significa que ya casi es tiempo de que el activo deba volver a la cryo cámara. Dos malditos años, ¿y se pierde la oportunidad de ver a Winter porque estaba en una misión con SHIELD? Eso lo enfurece. Pero sabe muy bien que no debe demostrarlo, así que sólo aprieta los dientes y guarda silencio.

Si Pierce siente su descontento y su enojo, no lo menciona. El hombre continúa. —La misión se trataba de eliminar a uno de los Jueces de la Suprema Corte. Asumo que escuchó ya algo de eso.

Rumlow asiente. Por supuesto que lo supo. El asesinato de uno de los Jueces de la Suprema Corte de los Estados Unidos fue la noticia principal en todos los diarios del país. Tuvo un fuerte presentimiento de que HYDRA estaba involucrada, pero no tenía idea de que eso fuese un trabajo del Soldado Invernal.

Trabajar para SHIELD lo mantiene muy ocupado. No hay descanso para un agente doble.

—La misión fue tal como se planeó. El objetivo fue eliminado —Pierce pausa y Rumlow jura que nunca lo había visto tan disgustado como ahora. La expresión en su rostro podría marchitar las flores del jarrón que tiene en el escritorio. —Y de pronto, sucedió la situación más extraña que pueda pensar.

Rumlow levanta una ceja, esperando.

—El activo desapareció.

Literalmente, se le cae la mandíbula. Parpadea, pensando que debe haber escuchado mal. —¿Qué?

—El activo jamás se presentó en el punto especificado para su extracción. Tres horas más tarde, un equipo fue enviado tras él; se confirmó el asesinato y se inició su búsqueda. No había ninguna señal del activo. Sólo desapareció. Eso fue hace cinco días.

—¿Por qué no se me informó cuando lo descongelaron? —escupe. ¡Está furioso! La idea de que Winter fue descongelado y llevado a una misión sin su conocimiento –y su consecuente pérdida–, es indignante. Esto jamás habría ocurrido bajo su mando.

—No estaba disponible para ello, agente.

Toma una profunda bocanada de aire. Intenta –y falla– recordarse así mismo que no debería preocuparse por el activo. Se supone que todo el asunto no debería preocuparle en absoluto. —¿Me está diciendo que ha estado perdido, caminando por ahí, desde hace cinco días? ¿En dónde diablos está? ¿Cómo demonios pudieron perderlo?

—Cuide sus palabras, agente —dice Pierce con voz acerada y fría—. No quisiera tomar alguna de ellas contra usted. Esto fue una irregularidad en su programación, nada más. Sólo puedo asegurar que esto será arreglado en cuanto él esté de regreso.

—¿Hay gente buscándolo? —pregunta con un tono de voz ya suavizado–. Pudo haber ido a cualquier parte en cinco días.

—Se le colocaron rastreadores —dice Pierce. Hay un intento de sonrisa en sus labios—. Está en Nueva York.

—¿Nueva York? —pregunta Rumlow—. Apenas sí puede ir a defecar solo. ¿Y así, fue capaz de cruzar tres estados, en cinco días?

Pierce sonríe. —Él está ahí. Agente Rumlow, usted ha estado en tres misiones con él. Ha demostrado que puede manejar al Activo. Por eso lo he llamado. Irá a encontrarlo y lo traerá de regreso, usando cualquier medio que sea necesario.

Rumlow respira hondo. Él sabe lo que eso significa.

—Ya he hecho los arreglos necesarios para que usted y algunos de sus hombres se ausenten para una “misión especial”. No me falle, Rumlow.

Él asiente. —Puede contar con ello, señor. —Se levanta y voltea para irse.

—Rumlow... Si yo fuera usted, revisaría por los alrededores de Brooklyn.

—Gracias, señor —murmura antes de retirarse.

 

***

Se dirigen a Nueva York. Pierce mencionó Brooklyn y tenía razón. Al parecer, el Activo ha estado recorriendo el populoso barrio.

Nervioso, Rumlow se muerde el labio inferior mientras piensa en él. Nueve... no, diez días fuera de la cámara cryogénica. Casi lleva una semana actuando por sí mismo. Debe ser un jodido desastre. Ni siquiera puede vestirse solo. ¿Sabrá que tiene que comer —y beber agua— una vez al día? El cuerpo humano sólo puede sobrevivir aproximadamente tres días sin agua. Tal vez terminen encontrando un cadáver.

O de alguna manera, tal vez la programación ha sido totalmente destrozada. ¿Qué es lo que van a encontrar? ¿Y si los agentes de HYDRA enviados antes que ellos, ya le pusieron las manos encima? ¿Se volverá violento? Es lo más probable. Las posibilidades de que puedan hacerlo volver, comportándose tranquilo y obediente, parecen estar muy lejanas para cualquiera de ellos. 

¿Podría tal vez recordarlo a él?

Rumlow se talla la cara con sus manos e intenta relajarse. Trata de limpiar su pensamiento. Pasea la vista por toda la camioneta. Nadie más parece tan estresado como él. Aunque en realidad, nadie conoce al activo como él lo ha hecho.

Simmons es el líder del equipo STRIKE. Está sentado en el lugar del copiloto. Es el oficial al mando, técnicamente, pero nunca antes ha estado en una misión con el activo.

Rumlow no tiene problemas obedeciendo órdenes, pero cuando se trata de Winter... nadie le dice a él cómo manejar al Asesino.

 

***

Les toma otro día y medio para encontrar una buena oportunidad de extraer al activo de su actual posición.

Estrechan la búsqueda, hasta que logran localizarlo en una serie de almacenes de una fábrica. La zona solía ser residencial, hasta hace cincuenta años, cuando derribaron las viviendas para convertirla en lo que es hoy.

—Nos separaremos en dos equipos —dice Simmons—. El primero entrará y barrerá cada piso, mientras el segundo rodea el edificio. Si él está adentro, asegúrense de que no huya.

Rumlow aprieta los dientes cuando a él le corresponde vigilar el perímetro con los otros. Él debería ir ahí adentro. Muchos de ellos nunca han visto al activo en acción. No saben en realidad qué esperar de esto.

—Vamos.

Mientras Simmons lleva al primer equipo al interior del vacío edificio, Rumlow y los demás rodean el perímetro. El área está completamente desierta. No hay una sola señal de vida. Si el activo está ahí, ha elegido un muy buen lugar para ocultarse.

Pasan algunos minutos antes de que escuchen algo de los hombres que han entrado.

— _Activo localizado. Último piso, está de pie frente a la ventana del fondo._

La radio queda en silencio. Los dedos de Rumlow cosquillean en su arma. Quiere hacer algo... cualquier cosa que no sea tener el trasero estancado ahí afuera mientras toda la acción está allá adentro.

— _Intentaremos tener contacto con él... ¡El activo está atacando!_ —oye por la radio el característico chirrido metálico que reconoce, es del brazo del soldado. Se oyen disparos  fuera del edificio. Los ojos oscuros de Rumlow están fijos en las ventanas de la planta superior. Varios fogonazos iluminan las oscuras ventanas. Los hombres y sus armas no tienen ninguna oportunidad.

_—¡Retrocedan! ¡Retrocedan!_

Rumlow maldice en silencio; lo venía venir.

_—¡Requerimos apoyo...!_

La transmisión se corta y la radio se queda muda.

Rumlow da un hondo suspiro. Levanta su mano para presionar el botón de su audífono. —Simmons, Ferguson, alguien... ¿Pueden oírme? Respondan. ¿Hay alguien vivo? —No hay respuesta y él no se sorprende.

Rumlow echa un vistazo a Rollins, quien está agazapado a pocos metros de él. Tiene una mirada de confuso asombro en su rostro. No deja ir la oportunidad de tomar el mando. —Habla Rumlow, me dirijo al interior. Nadie me siga. Todo el mundo se queda en el perímetro hasta que me escuchen dar la orden de que pueden hacerlo.

Rápida y silenciosamente se dirige hacia el interior. El edificio está sumido en la oscuridad, pero la luz de la luna se filtra a través de las ventanas superiores. Encuentra una amplia escalera y comienza a subir. Dos pisos arriba hay un cuerpo tendido en las escaleras, con el cuello claramente roto. Tratar de huir del Soldado Invernal es una tontería. Pobre idiota.

Llega al último piso. Sus pasos casi son inaudibles, pero sabe que acercarse sigilosamente al soldado es un movimiento inútil. No hay tal cosa como el elemento sorpresa con él. —¿Winter?

Hay movimiento en la ventana. El brazo de metal brilla bajo la luz de la luna. Mientras sus ojos recorren el lugar, ve cuerpos tirados por todo el piso. Ha sido una maldita masacre.

La figura se vuelve lentamente, alejándose de la ventana. Rumlow sólo ve una sorda furia en su rostro. Sus palmas sudan mientras sujeta su arma. El soldado no tiene ningún arma en las manos, pero no es tan tonto como para pensar que necesita alguna para matarlo.

—¿Winter?

El soldado camina con pasos lentos hacia él. Ve un destello metálico cuando mueve el brazo. Escucha los chirridos de los engranajes y las placas de metal. Se levanta hacia él conforme se acerca. El soldado va a atacarlo...

—¡ручное управление!  ( _¡ruchnoye upravleniye!_ )

" _¡Control manual!"_

El soldado se detiene abruptamente, a menos de dos metros de alcanzarlo.

Rumlow suelta un tembloroso jadeo. No estaba seguro si las palabras clave que indicaba el manual aún funcionaban. Ni siquiera estaba seguro si había suficiente programación en su cabeza todavía. Su corazón late furiosamente en su pecho.

 _Nunca_ podrá olvidar lo peligroso que realmente es el activo.

Pero lo que tiene muy claro, es que algo se ha deteriorado en la programación del soldado, porque la furia en su rostro es inimaginable. Sus ojos son salvajes y llenos de ira, tiene los labios entreabiertos y enseña los dientes con un gruñido salvaje.

Este no es el inexpresivo, obediente y sumiso rostro del activo de HYDRA.

El brazo aún permanece elevado, en modo de ataque.

—на коленях.  _(na kolenyakh_ )

" _De rodillas."_

El soldado cae sobre sus rodillas con un fuerte y seco sonido. Ambos brazos caen también a sus lados.

Rumlow baja lentamente su arma. Camina más cerca, esperando que el hombre no huya, o mejor aún, que no intente atacarlo otra vez. Pero no hace ninguna de estas cosas. Sólo está arrodillado, quieto y abatido. Su enmarañado cabello le cae sobre el rostro. La luz de la luna proveniente de las ventanas le permite verlo entre los desordenados mechones.

—¿Me recuerdas?

Los ojos del soldado recorren su rostro. Está lleno de ira y mucha confusión. No hay señal alguna de reconocimiento.

Rumlow trata de no sentirse desilusionado. —¿Por qué huiste?

El soldado frunce el ceño ante la pregunta. Una mueca deforma sus facciones mientras trata de pensar. Está intentando, con todas sus fuerzas, recordar algo.

—Ni siquiera lo sabes, ¿verdad? —le pregunta Rumlow en voz queda. Se acerca aún más y se arrodilla con lentitud. Guarda su arma. Ahora están solo a centímetros de distancia y puede verlo; realmente puede verlo.

Se ve muy sucio, puesto que no se ha bañado o cambiado en una semana, ni ha comido, por lo que puede ver. Sus ropas empiezan a verse grandes en él. Pero todavía puede ver a Winter, el hombre que conoció dos años atrás, perdido y asustado. Recuerda la mirada en sus ojos cuando lo llevaron a la silla. Recuerda el terror y la desesperación. Odia tener que ver eso cada maldita vez.

Rumlow levanta una mano para sujetar el rostro del otro hombre. Su barba tiene sin rasurar más de una semana.

—Estúpido... —murmura—. Tan estúpido que eres... —se inclina hacia él, capturando sus labios en un beso—. Tan jodidamente estúpido... —ya no le teme. Tal vez debería. O tal vez lo hace porque esconde un pequeño deseo de morirse.

El soldado no le devuelve la caricia. Pero se relaja al sentirlo. Sus hombros se hunden y la ira se desvanece, mientras Rumlow vuelve a besarlo una y otra vez. Dos años es demasiado tiempo.

—¿Por qué huiste? —le pregunta entre besos—. ¿Por qué? ¿Sabes lo que van a hacerte? —sujeta al otro por los hombros y lo sacude—. ¿Y sabes...? Estaba tan preocupado por ti, maldición —susurra.

Winter no habla. Y Rumlow empieza a preguntarse cómo es que se ha permitido tener estos intensos sentimientos por un hombre tan destrozado. Se ve como si quisiera decir algo, pero no puede. Sólo atina a sacudir su cabeza y Rumlow lo imita.

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

Winter sacude la cabeza otra vez. Se muerde el labio inferior en esa forma tan adorable e infantil que le indica que ya no es el Soldado Invernal. —No lo sé... —por fin susurra.

Su voz rota casi lo hace derramar las lágrimas y tiene que cerrar los ojos porque maldición, él no puede permitirlo, no ahora. Envuelve sus brazos alrededor del otro, atrayéndolo en un estrecho abrazo y puede sentir la cara de Winter, enterrada entre su hombro y su cuello. Su barba le pica la piel.

No puede creer cuánto lo ha extrañado.

Se sientan así por un tiempo, de rodillas en un abrazo torpe. Winter se recarga en él, pesado y con enorme necesidad. Siempre se vuelve tan dócil bajo su tacto.

—¿Vas a hacerme volver?

Rumlow suelta un suspiro. —Tienes que regresar —le dice en voz baja, con pesar.

Abre los brazos y sujeta al otro, jalándolo hacia atrás un poco para ver su rostro. Hay tristeza y una abatida aceptación en los ojos del soldado. Su cabeza cae un poco hacia su pecho y desvía su vista hacia un lado. El gesto inexpresivo regresa y parece que ve algo que no existe; tal vez está recordando algo del pasado.

—Estaba buscando... —su voz se desvanece y su rostro se contrae por el dolor—. Pensé que él estaría aquí.

Una oleada de ira que no esperaba se levanta dentro de sí. Aprieta la mandíbula mientras lo observa. Está hablando de _él_ otra vez. Ni siquiera sabe quién es. Un golpe de celos se anida en su pecho y sus manos estrujan los brazos del soldado.

—¿Quién es él?

Los ojos de Winter giran hacia la derecha y voltea la cabeza con lentitud. Eventualmente, sacude su cabeza, aunque dice: —conozco este lugar —su voz es apenas un susurro.

—¿Has estado aquí antes? ¿Recuerdas este sitio?

—Creo... creo que aquí estaba mi hogar.

Rumlow parpadea. Hogar. Este es otro doloroso recordatorio de que el Soldado Invernal _era_ una persona.

Tenía un hogar. Tenía algo más que sólo una fría cryo cámara.

—Esto no está bien —dice Winter en voz baja. Está sacudiendo su cabeza, mientras mira alrededor del vacío almacén con tristeza—. Esto está mal. Todo esto está mal. Él no está aquí.

—Eso fue hace mucho tiempo, Winter. Lo lamento —cuidadosamente levanta su mano y acaricia su cabello, quitándoselo de la cara. Lo besa dulcemente otra vez, deseando poder calmarlo. No quiere causarle más dolor—. Lo siento mucho.

—No quiero volver —suplica.

Rumlow niega con un movimiento de su cabeza. —Tienes que volver.

—Van a quitarme todo. Siempre lo hacen.

—Lo siento mucho—y por Dios que sí. Pero dejar ir al Activo jamás fue una opción—. Desearía que esto fuera de otra forma. —Vuelve a acomodarle su cabello hacia atrás y con ternura le acaricia el rostro con ambas manos. Porque aun si él pudiese dejarlo ir, aún si le ordenase al soldado que lo noquee y que asesine a los otros que están esperando afuera, HYDRA, nunca dejaría ir a su preciado activo. Si ellos no pudiesen encontrarlo ( _y pueden, porque el activo tiene no menos de tres rastreadores en su cuerpo_ ), no querrían que cayera en otras manos que no fueran las suyas. Matarían al soldado en forma remota con una fuerte descarga de cianuro, letal, esta vez. Ellos se asegurarían de eso.

Y tal vez una parte de todo esto es puro egoísmo. Porque ahora sabe, después de una década, que trabajar para HYDRA es un compromiso de por vida. Nadie puede salir de esto una vez que está dentro. No existen las renuncias. ( _La idea de ambos, Winter y él, huyendo hacia el horizonte y viviendo felices para siempre... es sólo una fantasía que no quiere dejar que llene sus pensamientos_ ). Y si nunca puede dejar HYDRA, entonces esta será la única forma en que continúe viendo al soldado. Aunque tengan que pasar años para eso. No puede dejarlo ir. 

Winter es tan hermoso. Y no sólo en su físico. Es un hombre magnífico, a pesar de que haya pasado una semana sin limpiarse y su cabello esté sucio; aunque tenga ese aspecto deshidratado y desnutrido. Esta es la persona que ha visto en pequeños destellos de esa hermosa alma perdida, oculta y reprimida por décadas de tortuosa programación. Sólo quiere estrecharlo entre sus brazos y no dejarlo ir nunca.

Y duele demasiado saber que va a tener que devolver a Winter a los brazos de HYDRA. Ellos lo “limpiarán”, y lo lastimarán, y le quitarán cualquier recuerdo que tenga, otra vez. Duele, porque nadie podrá convencerlo de que Winter no es consciente de lo que le ocurre; jamás podrán convencerlo de que no es persona, que sólo es un objeto. Maldita sea, _es_ una persona.  

Y Rumlow se ha enamorado perdidamente de él, como un jodido idiota.

Vuelve a juntar sus labios. Trata de ser tierno y dulce, pero hay demasiado deseo bullendo bajo su piel, amenazando con abrumarlo. Su lengua intenta adentrarse en la boca de Winter, entre sus labios carnosos. Jadea y lo intenta, y chupa el delicado borde del labio inferior, mordisqueándolo un poco.

Se separan para respirar y sus ojos se encuentran.

Es una tortura pensar que Winter no lo recuerda. Ni siquiera lo reconoce. A pesar de que cada vez que lo toca, jamás pelea por retirarse, nunca se resiste. ¿Acaso es la programación la que le evita negarse, la que no le permite resistirse?

Entonces, lentamente, Winter se inclina y vuelve a unir sus bocas en un beso delicado, apenas un toque de sus labios. Esa simple acción lo llena de deseo y necesidad y de lo único que en verdad lo aterra...  amor.

Tal vez está equivocado. Tal vez aún exista un pequeño retazo del subconsciente en la mente quemada del soldado que lo hace recordarlo.

Ruega que HYDRA nunca le quite ese último remanente.

—Ven, tenemos que irnos —susurra. Jura que su voz no tembló al decirlo. Se levanta y jala al otro hombre para ayudarlo a ponerse de pie. El soldado se tambalea un poco antes de que Rumlow lo sujete. Debe darle alimento y agua —hace una nota mental— tan pronto como lleguen a la van.

—Necesito ponerte estas esposas —murmura mientras saca un par de esposas metálicas.

Es hilarante, porque el soldado podría destrozarlas sin ningún esfuerzo. Pero la silenciosa forma en que permite que Rumlow lo voltee y le coloque los brazos por la espalda, le muestra que no quiere hacerlo. Se asegura de que el aro de metal no esté demasiado apretado en su brazo humano. Y no porque él se llegue a quejar si lo estuviese.

Llegan hasta las escaleras. Rumlow tiene que jalar al activo todo el trayecto. Hace una mueca mientras caminan alrededor de los cuerpos regados por el piso. Pobres bastardos.

El resto de los hombres se han reagrupado mientras llegan al exterior y están muy asombrados cuando ven a Rumlow, con el activo sometido, esposado y dócil.

—¡Santas porquerías! —murmura Rollins—. Creímos que estabas muerto.

—Nada que no pueda manejar. —Señala hacia el edificio—. Hay cinco cuerpos allá arriba. Sáquenlos; en cuanto terminen, nos iremos.

Los demás asienten en silencio y hacen lo que les ha dicho. Está feliz de no tener que hacer el trabajo sucio. Le gusta dar órdenes. Mientras los otros están levantando los cuerpos de sus camaradas caídos, él se sienta en la parte trasera de la van con el soldado. Ambos guardan silencio. Rumlow lo observa y a su vez, el soldado mira hacia el piso entre ellos, perdido en quién sabe qué pensamientos, en alguna  parte de su cabeza.

No hablan hasta que los otros regresan.

Los hombres apilan los cuerpos en la parte trasera de la segunda camioneta y vuelven a la base.

—¿Así que este es el Activo?

Rumlow levanta la vista al escuchar a Lavery. Sólo asiente con un gesto.

Lavery lo ve de arriba abajo, sus ojos escudriñan cada centímetro del cuerpo del Activo. Se burla: —Yo creí que el Gran Asesino de HYDRA era más rudo. El tipo parece un vagabundo, ¿no?

Winter no reacciona, como si no lo hubiese escuchado.

Rumlow solo aprieta los dientes. _Deja de verlo, maldita sea._

Son tres horas de viaje para volver a la base. Rumlow se divide entre cuidar al activo y ver furiosamente a Lavery, quien a su vez observa al activo. Seguro, tal vez hace diez años, cuando conoció al Soldado Invernal, también era un mocoso idiota que no dejaba de verlo porque no lo conocía. Pero ahora, él es quien tiene la mayor experiencia en campo con el Activo. Él es a quien Pierce llama cuando algo ha ido mal. Él es el único en quien confía el Asesino, y el único que le puede calmar cuando está en una crisis. Tal vez su arrogancia al decir esto es mucha, pero nadie debería ver de esa forma a Winter. Nadie, más que él.

Todas las miradas están sobre ellos cuando llevan al Activo al área médica.

Los científicos inmediatamente centran su atención en ellos cuando entran a la habitación. Todos observan al activo.

—Llamen a Pierce —dice el científico encargado a uno de los técnicos.

—Pónganlo en la silla.

Rumlow se disculpa silenciosamente con el soldado. Lo conduce sujetándolo por un brazo, le quita las esposas y lo empuja hacia la silla. Detrás de él escucha a Rollins, Lavery y Harper ajustando sus armas. Sólo en caso de que el activo intente hacer algo. 

Tienen que esperar casi media hora hasta que Pierce llega.

Durante ese tiempo, los científicos trabajan frenéticos para revisar la condición del activo.

—Quítenle el traje.

—Severas manifestaciones de deshidratación. Apliquen glucosa salina por goteo...

—Preparen los medicamentos que se le administrarán...

El activo se estremece violentamente cuando uno de los científicos trata de colocar una vía intravenosa en el brazo humano. El hombre retrocede aterrado. Ambas manos, la de metal y la de carne, tienen los puños apretados. Abre mucho los ojos y su expresión es salvaje.

—Tranquilo, soldado...

—Desactiven el brazo, ahora...

A sus lados, Rumlow ve a los otros con las armas levantadas, apuntando hacia el activo.

El brazo metálico del soldado es deshabilitado en forma remota. Este cae flácido del brazo de la silla, pesado e inmóvil. Las restricciones metálicas se cierran alrededor de su brazo humano. Deja escapar una agónica queja cuando los hombres en batas blancas se le acercan otra vez. Hay un fuerte conflicto detrás de su mirada. Pero no está peleando contra ellos realmente. Es como si hubiese una terrible lucha dentro de su cabeza.

 _No dejes que te toquen... debes obedecer... te van a lastimar... no te resistas... no puedes pelear..._ _Duele, duele mucho... ¡No me toquen!... No..._

El coctel de drogas de benzodiazepan recorre sus venas. Es una mezcla de regulación especial para el activo de HYDRA. Son medicamentos para reducir la ansiedad, relajantes musculares, sedantes, anticonvulsivos y más.

El activo se calma. El subir y bajar de su pecho desnudo se ralentiza y ya no se ve tan asustado. Pero sus ojos no dejan de mostrar su ansiedad.

—Veo que el activo ha sido recuperado.

Rumlow brinca por la sorpresa. Ni siquiera escuchó cuando Pierce entró en la habitación. —Sí, señor —tartamudea.

—¿Cuántas bajas?

—Cinco... incluyendo a Simmons.

Pierce asiente. —Ya veo. Es una pena. ¿Cómo se está portando nuestro activo? —pregunta a los científicos.

—Lo estamos estabilizando. Estaba... un poco errático cuando fue traído. Las drogas lo han calmado.

—Hmmm. ¿Y ya sabemos qué fue lo que ocasionó el mal funcionamiento?

—Uhm... Parece ser que hubo una falla menor en la programación. Una limpieza y su reprogramación deben ser suficientes para arreglarlo.

Pierce camina con pasos lentos hasta que se detiene directamente frente al Activo. Se acuclilla hasta que sus ojos están al nivel de los del hombre sentado. Este lo ve con los ojos enormemente abiertos. Sus movimientos parecen lentos, pero su mirada sigue alerta.

—Son demasiadas décadas de uso —murmura Pierce—. Supongo que después de todo, podemos esperar algunas pequeñas fallas. ¿Disfrutaste tu paseo por Brooklyn? Ya no es como lo recordabas, ¿cierto?

Rumlow no puede ver el rostro de Pierce, pero imagina la cruel sonrisa que hay en él.

—No lograste encontrarlo, ¿verdad? —Levanta una mano para acariciar el rostro del Activo con rudeza—. ¿Pudiste recordarlo? Creí que lo habíamos borrado de ti hace años.

Rumlow observa mientras Pierce lo suelta. Su mano se mueve hacia su desordenado cabello para echárselo hacia atrás y vuelve a acariciar su rostro en una cruel imitación de ternura. Se inclina más cerca y dice en voz tan baja, que Rumlow tiene que forzar sus oídos para escuchar sus palabras: —Tu amigo murió hace sesenta años.

Puede ver la agónica devastación que muestra la expresión del soldado. Su maxilar se abre en un silencioso llanto, sus labios se estremecen y sus ojos se llenan de un intenso dolor. Su respiración sale en cortos jadeos y sus hombros empiezan a sacudirse mientras silentes sollozos traspasan su cuerpo. Ver sus lágrimas es algo que Rumlow no puede soportar.

Pierce se levanta y se aleja del activo —el maldito tiene una sonrisa en su rostro—, hablando con el científico a cargo. —Límpienlo, ajusten intensidad máxima.

—¿Máxima? ¿Señor?

—Quiero asegurarme que la programación permanecerá esta vez. No más fallas. Esta pequeña fractura nos ha costado cinco hombres.

Los hombres asienten y se ponen a trabajar, haciendo los ajustes en sus máquinas.

Rumlow solo puede ver al Activo. Este solloza en silencio, mientras las lágrimas corren por sus mejillas, perdido a todo lo que está sucediendo a su alrededor. Hay demasiado dolor en su rostro. Un dolor muy distinto al que le causan las máquinas. Esto es... mucho más trágico. Algo se rompe en su pecho y se odia un poquito a sí mismo por haber traído a Winter de regreso.

—Ya veo por qué te agrada —murmura una voz queda en su oído.

Se voltea sólo para ver a Lavery sonriéndole. Su mirada lasciva está fija en el activo, y si Pierce no estuviese en la habitación, Rumlow le habría dado un fuerte puñetazo en la mandíbula.

Un técnico de laboratorio tiene un protector bucal para el activo. Sus ojos abiertos ven hacia la nada y por primera vez, el técnico tiene que forcejear  para obligarlo a abrir la boca y colocarle el protector. Esto parece hacer que el soldado llore aun más. Las lágrimas corren por su rostro mientras lo recuestan contra el respaldo. Las máquinas zumban, cobrando  vida a su alrededor.

Rumlow reconoce ahora ese pánico tan familiar. Hay chisporroteos eléctricos y chispas, y la máquina se coloca alrededor de la cabeza del activo. Sus gritos llenan la habitación y su rostro se deforma por el dolor.

Siente que sus dedos le cosquillean con ese deseo de hacer algo para detenerlos, y tiene que cerrar las manos en apretados puños bajo sus brazos cruzados, sólo para asegurarse de que no va a intentar nada estúpido.

_¿Por qué tuviste que huir? ¿Por qué no te limitaste a hacer lo que se te ordenó? ¿Por qué no estuve ahí para ayudarte, para protegerte?_

Entonces, sus gritos se detienen. Siente ese silencio como una bocanada de aire fresco. Pero le toma sólo un momento el darse cuenta que las máquinas continúan funcionando y zumbando. Eso no está bien. El rostro del activo está en blanco. Su cuerpo todavía tiembla y se convulsiona, pero su rostro está dolorosamente inexpresivo.

 _Las máquinas se detendrán_ , piensa Rumlow, _en cualquier memento se detendrán_. Pero no sucede. Y cuando ve las manos del soldado, la derecha imita a la izquierda, relajada y muerta, ya ni siquiera tiene el puño cerrado.

Esto está mal.

Puede ver que varios hilillos de sangre salen por los poros de su nariz. La respiración del soldado se transforma en cortos y desesperados jadeos, demasiado cortos y muy espaciados entre ellos.

—¡Alto! ¡Es demasiado para él!

Todos los que están en la habitación voltean a verlo, con los ojos y la boca abiertos. De forma simultánea, una de las máquinas empieza a pitar.

—¡mierda!

—¡Está entrando en paro cardiaco!

—¡Apáguenlas!

El horrendo estrépito finalmente se detiene. Las máquinas son retiradas. El activo sigue quieto, espantosamente muy quieto. La sangre corre por sus labios y baja hasta su cuello. Al quitarle las máquinas de alrededor, sus oídos empiezan a sangrar.

Rumlow solo observa conmocionado. Nadie se mueve por varios segundos. Y de pronto —el desnudo pecho se sacude y exhala un tembloroso jadeo. El pitido se detiene y todos empiezan a moverse otra vez. Los científicos revisan los monitores, asegurándose de no haber causado algún daño permanente en el Activo.

Rumlow mismo suelta un profundo suspiro. Fue jodidamente aterrador ver esto.

—Felicidades, agente.

Lentamente voltea la cabeza. Ve con desconcierto a Pierce, quien —por supuesto— no parece ni un poco preocupado por lo que acaban de presenciar.

—¿Por qué?

—Por su ascenso. Buen trabajo, agente Rumlow. —Pierce le dirige una sonrisa antes de volverse y dejar la habitación.

Todavía está muy aturdido como para procesar las palabras del Director.

Se vuelve hacia el activo. Los hombres siguen trabajando a su alrededor. Y él aún yace en la silla, insensible y muerto para el mundo.

Esta es la peor condición en la que lo ha visto.

—Estará bien, solo tenemos que limpiarlo y almacenarlo...

Uno de los técnicos lo agarra por un lado, jalándolo para sacarlo de la silla. Nunca pensaron que fuese a trastabillar antes de que sus piernas se rindiesen por completo.

Rumlow salta hacia ellos y casi por nada alcanza a sujetarlo por sus brazos, antes de que golpee el piso. Winter cae en sus brazos como peso muerto.

—¡Maldición! —escucha a uno de los técnicos maldecir cerca de él.

Él sólo atina a voltear para verlos.

Siente a Winter temblando en sus brazos y de pronto, violentas arcadas atormentan ahora su cuerpo. Un roto gemido escapa de su garganta mientras su organismo trata de recuperarse de la tortura que ha sufrido.

—Va a vomitar...

—Hay que llevarlo a las regaderas...

—¡Con una jodida mierda! ¡Yo lo haré! —estalla Rumlow antes de que puedan tocarlo.

Se apartan de prisa, y él no se pierde la mirada que se dirigen entre ellos.

—Sólo consíganme un maldito jabón. ¡Y shampoo también!

Rumlow lleva al pesado hombre hacia la otra habitación. Cierra la puerta tras ellos y la asegura con un audible click. Lo ayuda a sentarse en la banca de madera que se encuentra en medio del lugar.

—¿Winter?

El otro aún no responde. Su brazo humano se estremece con leves temblores y aún respira con breves jadeos. La sangre se apelmaza en su rostro y cuello. Sus azules ojos se muestran vacíos. Si no fuese por el espasmódico movimiento de su pecho, pensaría que el hombre había muerto.

Traga el nudo formado en su garganta y lo empieza a desnudar. Sus propias manos tiemblan mientras trata de quitarle los pantalones lo más rápido posible. No piensa en el peso extra del lado izquierdo del soldado, que lo hace caer con un sonoro “clang”. 

—¡Joder! —maldice Rumlow entre dientes. Se pasa la mano bruscamente por su cabello, cerrando los ojos con fuerza, buscando ganar un poco de auto control. Hubiese dado lo que fuera por no haber sido testigo de lo que vieron esta noche. Pero cuando abre los ojos, aún ve al activo, inmóvil y casi muerto. Esto le hace sentir como si lo destriparan vivo.

Aún temblando, toma una profunda bocanada de aire y termina de remover las botas y los pantalones del hombre. También se quita su ropa y casi arrastra a ambos hacia la ducha.

Ya que logra ponerlo de pie, Winter empieza a sacudirse casi inmediatamente.

—¡Hey! Hey. ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Winter?

Repentinamente  vomita. Rumlow alcanza a retirarse, apenas a tiempo, antes de que el otro vacíe su estómago encima de él. Se contrae por el dolor mientras siguen los espasmos, hasta que ya no tiene nada en el estómago. Vuelve a quedarse quieto, excepto por los ocasionales temblores que lo recorren.

Rumlow lo sujeta, levantándolo un poco hasta que su espalda queda recargada en su pecho. Sus brazos envuelven con fuerza al otro, ocultando su rostro en el cuello de Winter. Su cabello está hecho un empapado y largo desastre, y le cae en la cara, pero no le importa.

El agua cae libremente sobre ellos, lavando el vómito de bilis que echó en el piso.

—Lo siento tanto —murmura en el oído de Winter—. Desearía nunca haberte traído de regreso.

Se quedan así por un rato, con el chorro de agua cayendo sobre ellos, lavando la suciedad, el sudor y la sangre.

Rumlow piensa que tal vez lleva otra doble vida en esta doble vida.

Porque en campo, _él_ es el principal responsable del Activo de HYDRA. Se supone que es apático e insensible y duro de corazón.

Por desgracia, parece que se ha enamorado del activo, aunque sólo un poco.

 


	5. Cinco: En el cual Rumlow encuentra muy difícil aceptar la verdad.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cinco: 2010

Ha llegado ya a los treinta y cinco, y esos largos y solitarios años le han parecido los más difíciles de sobrellevar.

—Cinco malditos años —murmura quedamente—. Cinco malditos jodidos años, Winter.

El Soldado Invernal tenía la vista perdida al frente. Ahora, sus ojos se contraen y parpadean al levantarse hacia la cara del otro, como una máquina saliendo del modo de suspensión. Su mirada es fría y sin brillo, y su rostro está en blanco, carente de toda emoción. No hay señales del hombre por el que ha esperado cinco largos años.

—ожидает протокол миссии  ( _ozhidayet protokol missii_ )

— _Esperando protocolo de la misión._

Pasa un momento y Rumlow se debate entre el deseo de sujetarlo y sacudirlo con violencia, o sólo romper en amargo llanto. Tantos años perdidos, sin nada más que Winter en su mente, no ha hecho sino ablandarlo. Ha tenido tanto a hombres como mujeres en su cama, pero sólo tiene a Winter en sus pensamientos. Han pasado cinco años y todavía no ha sido capaz de romper el control que este hombre tiene en su corazón. No es capaz de pelear contra este sentimiento.

Mientras su vida transcurre con lentitud, trabajando duramente, misión tras misión para HYDRA y SHIELD, sabiendo todo el tiempo que Winter continúa congelado, suspendido en el tiempo, sólo vegetando, existiendo, como si fuese un objeto guardado en un empaque, acumulando polvo. Esos años han sido dolorosos.

Ambos sufren, aunque de distinta forma.

Rumlow sacude la cabeza y trata de aclarar sus pensamientos.

—Irán. Un solo objetivo. Mostafa Ahmadi, ingeniero nuclear. Se dirige hacia Ucrania, escoltado por una de los mejores agentes de SHIELD. Debes eliminarlo —pausa un momento e inhala un poco más profundo, esperando alguna reacción o algún tipo de respuesta. No hay nada de eso—. Nos iremos en una hora.

El equipo está listo para irse cuando se reúnen. Hay solo unos cuántos de ellos. No se necesitan más hombres que los que están asignados. Después de todo, la misión es para el Asesino, no para los manejadores de campo.

Brevemente, Rumlow da los detalles de la misión al Activo durante las trece horas de vuelo. —Ahmad es escoltado por la agente especial de SHIELD, Natasha Romanoff —le muestra dos fotografías. La primera es de un hombre de mediana edad con cabello oscuro. La segunda es una joven pelirroja. No puede tener más de veinte años.

—No permitas que ella te sorprenda. He visto sus habilidades. Es una ex agente de la KGB. Está ahí para proteger al objetivo y sabe lo que hace —se detiene mientras pasea su vista por el rostro del otro—. Ten cuidado—le dice en voz muy bajita.

Los ojos del activo se oscurecen un poco más. Si hay cualquier rastro de emoción por las palabras de Rumlow o por los rostros que ve en las fotos que tiene en sus manos, no lo demuestra. 

Les toma dos días localizar al objetivo. Romanoff logró sacarlo de Irán. Más los encuentran ocultos en algún lugar de las afueras de Odessa.

—Ellos tratarán de irse esta noche. Es ahora o nunca —dice Harper.

Rumlow asiente. —Prepararé al Activo. Saldrá tan pronto como esté listo.

—¿Necesitas ayuda? —pregunta Lavery detrás de él.

Rumlow se detiene. Sabe perfectamente que Lavery se está ofreciendo por motivos mucho más torcidos que sólo la bondad de su corazón. —No, yo puedo hacerlo —dice con firmeza.

El Activo ni siquiera lo ve mientras lo prepara.

—¿Listo para tu misión? —le pregunta Rumlow, mientras ajusta las correas que sostienen la pequeña ametralladora a su espalda. Extrañaba estar tan cerca de él.

El activo no le responde.

Rumlow suspira mentalmente y por fin termina de prepararlo. Se mueve despacio, tomándose su tiempo. No tiene ningún deseo de que la misión termine más pronto de lo que había pensado. Cada momento que pasa con el Asesino, desea ver un brillo de reconocimiento en sus ojos, o siquiera saber que recuerda algo de él. Pero no hay nada. Al parecer, la última limpieza a la que HYDRA lo sometió, permanece firmemente.

Alcanza la oscura mascara de donde la dejó, a un lado. Juguetea con ella entre sus manos por un momento antes de volver con Winter. Lentamente la coloca en la cara del otro. Las correas son tan ajustadas como limitantes y se enredan con algunos mechones de su desordenado cabello. 

Rumlow se retira algunos pasos y observa su elaborado trabajo. El activo permanece inexpresivo y se ve atemorizante detrás de la máscara. Armado hasta los dientes, se ve idéntico al soldado que vio por primera vez, hace catorce años.

_Dios. ¿Ha sido en verdad, tanto tiempo?_

—Hora de irnos —dice antes de voltear hacia la salida. Ciertamente, espera que su voz no haya temblado como le pareció escucharse.

Los dos salen hacia el auto. Rumlow insiste en que los otros vayan en el otro vehículo.

El conduce mientras el Activo permanece sentado en el asiento del copiloto, con el rifle de francotirador en sus manos. El sol casi se ha ocultado y un manto de oscuridad empieza a cubrir la zona.

—Este es el camino por el que pasarán —dice, deteniéndose ante  una carretera montañosa, oscura, escondida y aislada. El lugar perfecto para un francotirador—. Inteligencia dice que es probable que lleguen aquí aproximadamente en una hora.

El Activo mira alrededor con ojos afilados. Sin decir una palabra, sale del vehículo, con el rifle en las manos.

Rumlow observa al soldado dirigirse hacia un lugar elevado. Silenciosamente desaparece en la noche, camuflajeándose casi por completo en la oscuridad. La luz de la luna arranca un breve destello metálico, y de pronto, se ha ido.

No vuelven a ver al activo en mucho tiempo.

No hay más que silencio a su alrededor. Ni siquiera el viento sopla.

Mueve el vehículo hacia un área con árboles para ocultarse mejor. Ahora no tienen nada más qué hacer, sino esperar.

Transcurre una hora.

Repentinamente, la tranquilidad de la noche se interrumpe por un sonoro disparo que reverbera en medio del silencio. Rumlow parpadea varias veces mientras se endereza en su asiento. El rifle llevaba silenciador. Se apresura a salir del auto cuando oye el chirrido de llantas en el asfalto. Puede verlos ahora, y observa cómo las luces del vehículo brincotean violentamente antes de que se desbarranque, desapareciendo de su vista. Un estrépito marca el final de la caída del mismo. El primer ruido que escuchó debió haber sido cuando una de las llantas explotó.

Permanece en silencio, expectante. ¿Misión cumplida? No; hay señales de que algo ocurre en el borde del camino, un destello rojo, tal vez, pero difícilmente puede ver algo a esta distancia.

Hay algo más de movimiento y piensa que ha escuchado un chapoteo, pero no puede estar seguro.

Al parecer, ya ha terminado.

Los ojos de Rumlow buscan frenéticos al Activo, pero no hay señal alguna de él. Escudriña la oscuridad e intenta descubrir algún reflejo metálico. No hay un solo movimiento entre los árboles. No hay nada.

Pasa un momento. Sabe que el soldado no volverá a huir. No después de lo que ocurrió la última vez. Aun así, no puede dejar de preocuparse.

Ni siquiera escucha los pasos hasta que el hombre está justo a su lado. El corazón casi se le sale del pecho cuando descubre la oscura silueta cerca de él. A pesar de todo lo que ha visto, el Soldado Invernal nunca falla al impresionarlo.

“Целевая устранены” ( _Tselevaya ustraneny_ )

— _Objetivo eliminado._

El activo baja su rifle.

Rumlow sacude la cabeza mientras su pulso regresa lentamente a la normalidad. Alcanza el arma de sus manos. —En inglés. Por favor.

—Objetivo eliminado —dice en voz baja, enronquecida por el desuso y apagada por la máscara.

Rumlow asiente. —Buen trabajo, soldado. Misión cumplida —se acerca a él y levanta una mano hacia la máscara para retirarla. Tiene que meter sus dedos en el cabello del asesino para encontrar las correas. Finalmente la remueve y echa la maldita cosa en el asiento trasero. La odia con pasión.

—Vámonos.

Rumlow suelta un estremecido suspiro, mientras conduce hacia la noche. Echa una mirada al hombre a su lado. El activo está quieto. Sin hacer un solo movimiento. Se sienta como un objeto sin un propósito. En blanco.

—¿Te gustaría ir a pasear un poco?

El activo lentamente vuelve su cabeza hacia él. Sus cejas se fruncen un poco y la mirada en sus ojos es confusa, como si no estuviese seguro de qué quiso decir con eso.

—Imagino que no sales mucho a pasear. Estoy seguro que las playas de por aquí son hermosas de noche.

No se equivoca. El cielo nocturno está totalmente limpio y la luna llena brilla esplendorosa. Odessa está rodeada por kilómetros de agua. No les toma mucho tiempo encontrar la señalización de la vía turística que los lleve hacia el malecón.

No está terriblemente poblada. La mayoría de las personas son jóvenes y pasan el rato en el malecón.

—Vamos.

El activo lo sigue fuera del auto. Cuando Rumlow voltea a verlo, la expresión de su rostro le indica que no tiene idea de qué hacer con tantas personas a su alrededor. Por supuesto, porque está programado para evadir a la gente, para no ser visto, para ser como un fantasma. Se ve como si quisiera volver a ponerse la máscara.

—Por aquí.

Rumlow lo lleva lejos de la gente; la mayoría ni siquiera les echa un segundo vistazo a dos hombres que caminan en la oscuridad, detrás de las dunas.

Mientras se acercan al agua, la luz de la luna y la ciudad cercana iluminan el océano, que brilla en un hermoso tono oscuro azul-verde. El aire es fresco y el olor a agua salada los envuelve.

La arena cruje bajo sus botas mientras las olas chocan contra la playa.

—Quítate las botas.

El Activo quita su vista del paisaje para observarlo mientras él deshace el nudo de sus botas y se las quita. Estas caen en la arena con un sonido sordo. Los calcetines son los siguientes. Entonces se arremanga el pantalón hasta donde puede.

—Anda, qué esperas —le urge.

Lentamente, el Activo lo imita.

La arena mojada se siente fría bajo sus pies. Se sientan juntos por un momento antes de que el Activo se mueva. Se levanta y se acerca al agua y Rumlow lo observa moverse, silenciosamente admirando su silueta mientras camina hacia las olas.

El agua le cubre los tobillos ahora.

Rumlow se levanta también y se adentra unos pasos. Ladea la cabeza para ver el rostro del otro. Se ve tranquilo, en paz, casi feliz. El soldado observa las olas mientras la marea baña sus piernas repetidamente. Sus ojos se elevan para observar la luz de la luna y la manera en que ésta brilla en su rostro casi lo hace verse etéreo.

El agua está helada en esta hora de la noche. Si no estuviese usando el uniforme táctico, tendría bastante frío.

Parece gustarle. Se ve relajado de una forma en la que nunca lo había visto antes, desde que lo sacaron de la cryo cámara. Rumlow piensa que incluso hay la sombra de una sonrisa en sus labios.

—Es hermoso, ¿eh? —dice mientras se acerca a él medio paso.

Con marcada lentitud, el activo asiente, y Rumlow casi está de acuerdo, pero no está hablando de la playa.

—No creí que pasaría media década antes de volverte a ver.

Winter se vuelve para mirarlo. Aún tiene esa inexpresividad, pero hay algo diferente ahora, algo más asoma en sus ojos.

—Ha sido demasiado tiempo. Te extrañé, maldita sea; te extrañé mucho. —Se muerde el labio y deja escapar una triste risa—. Sentía que no podría mantenerme cuerdo estos últimos años. Sin saber si... Sin saber cuándo volvería a verte.

Winter lo observa en silencio. No habla y maldita sea si ese silencio no lo siente como un cuchillo en su vientre.

Levanta una mano en forma titubeante para alcanzar la mano del otro y sujetarla.

La mirada del soldado baja hacia sus manos entrelazadas. Rumlow le da un leve apretón, sólo para dejarle saber que está con él, que es real. Lo observa, escaneando su rostro. Su cabeza está aún inclinada, al parecer viendo sus pies. Está palmoteando con ellos el agua, creando pequeñas olas. Casi como un niño que ve la playa por primera vez.

Rumlow pasa el nudo en su garganta mientras intenta encontrarse la voz. —Mírame. Hey, mira mi rostro —jala la mano con la suya para llamar su atención, le sujeta el antebrazo con la otra y lo sacude un poco—. Necesito que trates de recordarme, ¿de acuerdo? Yo... necesito que recuerdes. Mi nombre es Brock Rumlow. Y nos hemos visto antes. Nos hemos visto... muchas veces —suspira emocionado—. ¿Te acuerdas de mí?

Los ojos del Activo escudriñan su rostro. Se ven desquiciantemente azules bajo la luz de la luna que brilla sobre ellos. Es tan endiabladamente hermoso.

Niega con un gesto lento y Rumlow siente que el corazón se le cae al fondo del estómago.

—De verdad que no recuerdas —murmura para sí mismo. Debía esperar esto, por supuesto. El Activo nunca recuerda.

Se acerca para abrazarlo. Enreda ambos brazos alrededor del otro y oculta el rostro en su cuello. Se siente exhausto, devastado y vencido. Sus cansados dedos se aferran al duro uniforme de cuero del Activo.

Los brazos del soldado permanecen rígidos a sus lados y no hace ningún intento de regresar el abrazo.

—Desearía que recordaras... deseo... —su voz se apaga y sólo estrecha el abrazo. No importa el hecho de que están solos y que permanece en un abrazo con el asesino más mortífero del planeta. El jodido hecho es, que ni siquiera sabe lo que quiere.

Sabe que el hombre entre sus brazos es real. Más real que el recuerdo que mantiene de los pasados cinco años. Sabe que Winter huele como jabón y agua salada, que su cabello está enredado y hecho un desastre por el viento, y ama la sensación que provoca en su rostro cuando lo entierra en él. Sabe que la piel de Winter es suave como la de un bebé —difícilmente ha envejecido un solo día desde que lo conoce— y su cuello es un punto sensitivo, porque se estremece cuando Rumlow restriega su barba en él. Deposita un dulce rastro de besos por todo su cuello y sube despacio por su barbilla, alcanzando al fin sus labios.

Sabe también que al besarlo, las veces anteriores, siempre obtuvo una reacción de él.

Mantiene los ojos cerrados. Winter sabe a lo que recuerda, sus labios son tan dulces como suaves.

Ha olvidado que, a pesar de que se encuentran en un sitio apartado, lejos del malecón, aún están en un lugar bastante público. O tal vez no le importa ya. Que todos los que lo vean se jodan. Ni siquiera le importa si HYDRA está viéndolos. Porque esto es de ellos, sólo de él y Winter: la arena entre los dedos y el agua bañando sus pies, y lo está besando como si fuese su amante, largamente perdido.

La alocada y desvelada parte de su mente lo hace comparar su historia con un cuento de hadas. El príncipe encuentra a la hermosa princesa que ha sido capturada. Pelean contra los malvados que la tienen encerrada, matan a los villanos y viven felices para siempre.

Pero la vida no es como los cuentos de hadas. No hay finales felices, al menos no para ellos. Lo sabe ahora. Porque Winter no le está devolviendo el beso.

Cuando al fin se separan, los labios de Winter están hinchados y se ven hermosos. Permanece en silencio, dócil y obediente, esperando el siguiente movimiento de Rumlow.

Este solo baja los brazos, frustrado.

Desea demasiado. Más solo se conforma con tener un poco de tiempo solo con Winter.

Las siguientes horas las pasan sentados en la arena, observando las olas, silenciosamente existiendo uno en la presencia del otro.

De pronto, Rumlow se percata que deben volver. Se da cuenta de golpe que la misión ha terminado. Su corto tiempo con el soldado está por llegar a su fin. Él quiere...  necesita una excusa para tener más tiempo con Winter. No puede terminar ya. Es demasiado pronto.

Pero no puede hacer nada al respecto. Así que se pone sus botas, mostrándole al otro cómo hacerlo con las suyas, y atesora en su mente los besos que ha compartido, como algo que podrá recordar por mucho tiempo, después de que Winter lo deje.

Pero el recuerdo nunca es suficiente.

Lentamente, Winter se vuelve hacia él. Sus azules ojos se han vuelto un poco más claro ahora. Sus labios están entreabiertos y deben estar secos, porque pasa su rosada lengua sobre ellos.

—Gracias —dice con voz ronca.

Rumlow solo hace un gesto con su cabeza. Su corazón late acelerado en su pecho mientras ambos caminan hacia el vehículo.

 

*

Todos sus pensamientos acerca de sus virtudes y su autocontrol han desaparecido para cuando el Activo vuelve a su habitación.

—Ven aquí —lo jala por un brazo, acercándolo. Lo besa como si su vida dependiera de ello, y la última cosa que desea probar antes de dejar este mundo, es a Winter.

Lo besa como se besa a un amante.

—Te he extrañado demasiado, maldición —murmura contra sus labios. Está jadeando, intenta controlar su respiración, quiere poner palabras a sus pensamientos, aunque éstos estén viciados de deseo—. Quiero hacerte mío, te deseo tanto...

Sus labios se vuelven a encontrar y los expertos dedos de Rumlow desatan las correas que unen el uniforme del soldado. El traje de cuero es quitado y tirado a un lado, y al fin es capaz de explorar el cuerpo con el que por tanto tiempo ha soñado. Una piel que nunca envejece, músculos que no se marchitan. Perfección es la única palabra que puede pensar para describirlo.

Sus manos viajan hacia el frente del pantalón del soldado. Siente que no puede desnudarlos a ambos tan rápido como quisiera.

Ni siquiera piensa en la dócil subyugación del otro hombre. No piensa en que sus brazos están inmóviles a sus costados. Todo lo que sabe es que lo desea con desesperación... que lo necesita. Winter se siente mejor de lo que puede recordar. Casi respira en él, inhala su esencia, prueba su piel y mira su reflejo en esos hermosos ojos azules.

—Te amo...

 

*

Cuando despierta al día siguiente, su primer pensamiento es que quedarse dormido en un catre sin preparar es increíblemente incómodo. Le duele la espalda y le truenan los huesos cuando se estira. Mira alrededor del cuarto. La luz del sol se filtra desde la pequeña ventana que está cerca del techo.

Rollins y Harper aún están dormidos bajo sus mantas.

Busca entonces al tercer hombre. Pero no hay señal alguna de Lavery.

Silenciosamente revisa el baño. Lo encuentra vacío. Ambos camiones se encuentran estacionados afuera. Eso significa que, obviamente, sólo hay un lugar en el que podría estar.

Rumlow entrecierra los ojos con evidente enojo. Lavery no tiene una puta razón para interactuar con el Activo. Siente una leve punzada de temor en su vientre, causándole una dolorosa contracción.  Se dirige en forma apresurada hacia el sótano. Lo más silencioso que puede, baja las escaleras y atraviesa el oscuro corredor. Mientras su pensamiento se vuelve cada vez más irracional, siente que su pánico crece. Conscientemente mide sus pasos. 

La puerta de la habitación en la que mantienen al Activo está entreabierta. La luz se filtra hacia el corredor, junto con un inmundo gemido que escapa por la abertura. 

Cuando ve que sus sospechas eran correctas, sus ojos se abren enormes y una inimaginable y furiosa rabia hace presa de él. Se asoma por la pequeña abertura, recargado en la puerta.

Winter está de rodillas. Tiene el pecho desnudo y el frente de sus pantalones abierto. Las manos de Lavery sujetan el oscuro cabello mientras su miembro penetra la boca del activo. Incluso desde donde se encuentra, Rumlow puede ver la tensión en su maxilar mientras el otro embiste sin cuidado. Su rostro permanece odiosamente inexpresivo, sus ojos están muertos y opacos y sus brazos cuelgan a sus lados. No hace ningún esfuerzo por detener lo que está ocurriendo.  

— _Ah, sí, así. Oh, sí. Eres tan jodidamente bueno en esto, sucia putita. Tienes labios hechos para chupármela. Tal vez también pueda probar ese pequeño culo apretado que tienes..._

Eso es todo lo que puede soportar. Rumlow irrumpe empujando la puerta. Esta se estrella contra la pared con la fuerza suficiente para rebotar y cerrarse con fuerza tras él. Lavery brinca sorprendido, apartándose del soldado casi de inmediato. Una sombra de vergüenza le cruza la cara mientras trata de meterse el duro e hinchado miembro en los pantalones.

—¿Qué recontra rayos se supone que estás haciendo? —le gruñe Rumlow en forma peligrosa.

—Yo... solo me estaba divirtiendo un poco...

—Divirtiéndote un poco... Hijo de perra... ¡¿Qué demonios pasa contigo?!

—Bueno —se encoge de hombros un poco—, míralo.  —Rumlow lo hace. Winter los observa a ambos, sus ojos pasan de uno a otro, sin rastro de emoción en ellos, demasiado muertos todavía para el mundo. Hay un hilo de saliva corriendo por su barbilla—. A él no le importa —Lavery suelta una risilla, tratando de relajar las cosas y maldita sea, que Rumlow sólo quiere echársele encima a golpes. Sus manos están apretadas en puños y sabe perfectamente que  podría golpearlo hasta la inconsciencia.  

—Tú no lo tocas —le dice en voz amenazante y baja—. ¿Entendiste? ¡Tú no le vuelves a poner una jodida mano encima!

Lavery se mofa. Finalmente se ha tranquilizado, vistiéndose. —Oh, vamos, jefe. No seas egoísta. Deberías dejar que todos tuviésemos nuestro turno.

Rumlow se congela. —¿Qué demonios estás diciendo?

—No te hagas, te escuché... anoche. Era bastante obvio lo que estaba pasando. Sé lo que estabas haciendo con...

Rumlow se precipita sobre el otro hombre, alcanzándolo por las solapas de su camisa y lo empuja contra la pared, con demasiada fuerza como para lastimarlo. Escucha el sonido que hace la cabeza de Lavery cuando azota contra el muro.

Respira como toro embravecido. —Te advierto que elijas con mucho cuidado lo que vayas a decirme.

—Oh, vamos, Rumlow —escupe Lavery, peleando contra la presión de las manos del otro hombre contra su garganta—. Déjate de tus actos inmaculados. Él es sólo una cosa. Lo usamos para hacer nuestro trabajo sucio. ¿Qué hay de malo en que lo usemos para algo más?

El puño de Rumlow se estrella contra su nariz, y un río de sangre corre por su rostro.

—¡Voy a matarte!

Lavery trata de detener la hemorragia de su nariz. Vuelve a burlarse de él. —¡No me digas que te importa! —Sus ojos van hacia el activo, quien los observa en silencio—. ¡Ni siquiera puedes decir que es una persona! Siempre lo “limpian”, ni siquiera va a acordarse de esto.

Rumlow aprieta su mandíbula mientras esas palabras golpean algo dentro de él.

—Wow —dice Lavery en voz baja, viéndolo. Una socarrona sonrisa se forma en su rostro—. Idiota hijo de perra. Él es una cosa. No siente, ni siquiera sabe que sólo es un objeto. ¿Crees que le gustas más porque eres amable con él? ¡Está vacío! Él no ama, él no...

Una oleada de furia lo azota como nunca antes había ocurrido. Siente rabia, impotencia y dolor. Y no desea sentirse de esa forma. Quiere destrozarle la cara a Lavery a puñetazos.

Lo vuelve a golpear. Su puño se estrella contra su rostro con todas sus fuerzas. Entonces agarra la mandíbula del hombre, dándole un fuerte tirón a la derecha, y un repugnante crujido resuena por toda la habitación.

Rumlow lo suelta, retrocediendo y el cuerpo de Lavery se derrumba en el piso. Se queda quieto, observando lo que ha hecho sin creerlo del todo. Ha matado a un hombre. Nada que no haya hecho antes. Pero lo ha asesinado por tocar a Winter. Por tocar lo que le pertenece _a él_.

Se vuelve para ver al otro hombre en el cuarto. Hay una dolorosa falta de comprensión en el rostro de Winter. Su ceño se frunce en confusión, pero también hay una cierta impotencia. Todavía está arrodillado, con los pantalones desabrochados. No hace ningún movimiento para pararse o para arreglarse la ropa.

Una horrible comprensión cae sobre Rumlow. Lenta, dolorosamente, se da cuenta de que está viendo a un hombre que ha sido completamente despojado de su conciencia. No existen opciones para él, no le han permitido buscarlas. No ha hecho decisiones por su cuenta. Tampoco ha elegido algo para sí mismo.

Se acerca con pasos tambaleantes, cayendo de rodillas frente al otro hombre.

—Winter... Yo nunca... yo... —dice en medio de su hálito ahogado—. Lo lamento.

La cabeza de Winter se inclina hacia adelante. Lo ve con duda y curiosidad, como si no entendiese qué es lo que lo transtorna de esa forma.

—Nunca quise... —Se calla, porque sabe que sus palabras no significan nada. Lo que ha hecho... a lo largo de tantos años, sólo se ha engañado a sí mismo. Ha tomado ventaja de alguien que es incapaz de protestar. Ha tomado su falta de objeción como deseo recíproco y voluntad. Siempre se engañó pensando que Winter posiblemente podría amarlo. Se ha estado engañando a sí mismo cada vez que pensaba semejante “cosa” rota podría ser capaz de amar.

—Oh, Dios... ¡Maldita sea! —las lágrimas fluyen de sus ojos y no puede hacer nada para detenerlas. Duele el saber que todo lo que deseaba, que todo lo que siempre quiso y por lo que esperó, ha sido una enorme falacia. Porque siempre deseó que de la misma forma y con la misma intensidad con la que ama a Winter, éste lo ame a él también.

Todo ha sido un error.

—Di que me amas. Dilo —ruega Rumlow, pero lo hace como si se lo estuviese ordenando.

Winter aprieta su maxilar. Se ve confundido, con un gran conflicto. Como si no supiese siquiera qué es lo que significan las palabras que debe decir.

—No importa —susurra Rumlow—. Sólo dilo, por favor.

—Te amo. —Las palabras se oyen roncas al salir de sus labios. Pero se escuchan muy reales en sus oídos.

Rumlow traga el nudo en su garganta con dificultad. Se deja caer hacia el frente, con la cabeza baja y se acurruca en el cuello del otro. Las lágrimas fluyen libres de sus ojos, bañando la piel del soldado. —Te amo tanto —murmura. Deja salir una lánguida risa—. Soy un idiota —dice, admitiéndolo al fin.

—No sé cuándo volveré a verte. Podrían pasar años. Nunca sé... No quiero que otra media década pase de esta forma —sacude la cabeza—. Pero no sé qué hacer. No puedo hacer nada.

Tal vez Winter siente su dolor. Tal vez entiende lo que está mortificándolo. Porque lenta, dudosamente, levanta sus brazos y los coloca con gentileza alrededor de su cintura.

El tiempo pasa con lentitud. Parecen horas las que se han ido. En realidad, no ha sido tanto. Pero sin que ellos lo resientan, permanecen estrechamente abrazados. Es solo una sensación  reconfortante.

Después de un rato, Rumlow se separa. Mira al otro hombre en forma triste y anhelante y lo besa. Porque algunas veces es bueno mentirse. Algunas veces, hay cosas que necesitan realizarse.

—Si pudiésemos huir juntos... —dice al fin contra sus labios—. Sólo tú y yo... ¿a dónde te gustaría ir?

Winter parpadea con lentitud, viéndolo. La idea de elegir es algo impensable para él. —No lo sé.

—El mundo es un lugar muy grande —le dice con una pequeña sonrisa—. Si pudiésemos ir a algún lugar...

Winter frunce el ceño. —Me gusta la playa —dice después de algunos segundos.

Rumlow asiente, descansando su frente en la del otro hombre. —Tal vez algún día volvamos —su voz se rompe y cierra los ojos con fuerza cuando siente más lágrimas tratando de salir. Duele estar tan cerca de él, mantenerlo entre sus brazos y aún así, saber que realmente nunca podrá ser suyo.

—No sé qué hacer, Winter —susurra—. ¿Qué se supone que debo hacer?

No hay respuesta a su pregunta.

Rumlow se aparta para poder ver bien al otro. Hace un lento gesto negativo con la cabeza. —No podemos tener un final feliz —se burla de sí mismo—. No es el destino de gente como nosotros.

Aprieta su agarre en brazos del otro hombre. Sin embargo, no hay respuesta.

Es desesperanzador, porque Winter no habla a menos que le ordenen hacerlo. Porque no tiene nada qué decir. Porque no es capaz de tomar decisiones, o de elegir alguna emoción. HYDRA le arrebató todo eso.

—Odio la manera en que me ves —dice Rumlow en voz baja—. Odio eso, de verdad, maldición. Deseo... deseo que me muestres que te importa. Que tú...

Vuelve a negar con un gesto. —No. Porque te van a limpiar, y me vas a olvidar, una y otra vez —se calla cuando su voz se quiebra—. ¿Qué se supone que debo hacer? —dice en forma temblorosa, dolida—. Tú haces... haces que esto se vea tan jodidamente fácil para ti, porque nunca recuerdas —Winter lo ve con ojos enormes, sin esperanza. No puede hacer nada por él.

—¿Qué se supone que debo hacer? —pregunta otra vez—. Es demasiado. Siempre, siempre... es demasiado —murmura mientras sus labios encuentran los de Winter. Y lo besa como si nunca más volviese a tener una oportunidad de hacerlo. Porque esto podría ser verdad.

Los labios de Winter son tan suaves, y se abren para dejar que su lengua se introduzca entre ellos. Y tal vez, sólo tal vez, ahora le devuelve la caricia. Pero quién sabe. Podría ser sólo por un reflejo; memoria muscular.

—Dios, ni siquiera lo sabes —murmura Rumlow. No quiere mentirse más—. Estás tan roto, y ni siquiera lo sabes.

Suelta un suspiro tembloroso. Intenta recomponerse. En su cabeza, muchos escenarios posibles se muestran a un tiempo. Tal vez podrían huir juntos. Tal vez podrían esconderse y huir por el resto de sus vidas. Imagina que podrían vivir en una pequeña casa de campo, o en una granja, ocultos del resto del mundo. Podrían vivir de la tierra, o tal vez ganarse la vida trabajando duro. Pero el Soldado Invernal no es exactamente alguien que pase desapercibido y por supuesto, HYDRA tiene ojos en todas partes. HYDRA nunca dejaría ir a su más preciada arma.

Rumlow sacude la cabeza. Esto no es más que un enorme castillo en el aire. Nada concreto.

—Todos estos años, Winter. Me has dado algo hermoso para sobrellevarlos —se muerde el labio y observa al otro. Porque en verdad es hermoso.

—En caso de que... la siguiente vez que te despierten... si yo no estoy ahí, quiero que sepas que te amo y que desearía con todas mis fuerzas, miles de veces, poder alejarte de todo eso y darte la vida que mereces; esa vida que te ha sido arrebatada.

El soldado parpadea, viéndolo. Y tal vez, sólo tal vez, hay en sus ojos una líquida emoción construyéndose. Tal vez en realidad lo entiende.

—Ni siquiera se tu nombre —susurra Rumlow—. Ni siquiera sé quién eres. Pero de alguna forma... me he enamorado de ti. Y no sé qué demonios hacer con eso. Sólo sé que te amo. Te amo tanto, maldita sea.

Cierra los ojos y apoya su cabeza en el hombre de Winter. Disfruta la sensación de estar envuelto en los brazos del otro y trata de no pensar en el hecho de que, en menos de un día, Winter será devuelto a la cryo cámara.

Podrían pasar años antes de que lo vuelva a ver. Podría nunca volver a verlo. Siente que el tiempo pasa tan lento, y tan rápido. Su vida se está yendo, mientras que Winter permanece congelado en el tiempo. Incluso si Winter lo recordó, quién sabe si lo reconoció por todo ese tiempo transcurrido. 

 

*

—¿Qué le ocurrió a Lavery?

—Está muerto. Desobedeció órdenes, y fue eliminado.

Pierce lo escudriña por un momento y se encoge de hombros. —Asegúrese de llenar el papeleo de ese asunto apropiadamente. —Vuelve su vista hacia el activo, quien permanece sentado en la silla, siendo examinado por los científicos.

—¿Hubo algún problema con el Activo?

—No —replica Rumlow con voz endurecida—. La misión se ejecutó como fue planeada. No hubo problema con ella.

—Bien —asiente Pierce—. Muy bien. Límpienlo y almacénenlo. Protocolo estándar.

El científico a cargo asiente y apunta hacia los técnicos, quienes inician con los preparativos de la maquinaria y el protocolo de congelamiento.

—Venga conmigo, Agente Rumlow.

Rumlow parpadea, sorprendido. Echa un vistazo hacia el Activo, quien lo ve a su vez, con resignación en sus ojos.

—¿Hay algún problema, agente?

Rumlow niega con un gesto. —Ninguno, señor. —Sigue al Director fuera de la habitación.

Esto no le agrada. Nunca ha dejado el lugar mientras Winter es “limpiado”. Siempre ha cuidado de él después de eso, bañándolo... despidiéndose de él en el último momento. Hay un dolor en su pecho que no puede explicar. Es como si hubiese perdido una gran oportunidad.

—El mundo está cambiando, Agente Rumlow. Estamos preparándonos para un nuevo Orden Mundial. Hay quienes dicen que viene una guerra. Tendrá que asegurarse que está en el lado correcto.

—Ya he hecho mi elección, señor.

—Bien. Entonces debe saber que el orden solo viene por el dolor. Es la única verdad que existe aquí. ¿Está preparado para afrontarlo?

Rumlow piensa en Winter, gritando en su silla, con su mente rota una vez más. Olvidándolo... una vez más. Asiente.

—Estoy listo.


	6. Interludio

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 2011

—¿El Capitán América? ¿La leyenda? ¿El héroe de Guerra, el Capitán América?

—Así es.

Rumlow está anonadado. Balbucea. —¿Qué...? ¿Cómo es posible? ¡El tipo murió en los años  cuarenta! Lo sé, leí eso de él en la escuela, maldición.

—No murió, Agente Rumlow. Se congeló —Nick Fury lo corrige—. Por casi setenta años. Increíble, ¿verdad?

Rumlow no le responde. Trata de no dejar que su mente se vaya hacia otra persona, quien por ahora, se encuentra congelado en una cámara oculta, en alguna instalación desconocida de HYDRA.

—Su avión fue encontrado en el Ártico. Aún está vivo, después de setenta años. —Fury sacude la cabeza con una leve sonrisa en su rostro. Un muy raro gesto, tratándose de él—. La leyenda ha vuelto. Es extraordinario.

—Sí, señor. Lo es —dice Rumlow, con su tono más profesional de voz.

Trata de no sentirse tan impresionado por el héroe nacional.

Después de todo, y por la forma en que los libros de historia lo mencionan, Steve Rogers podría ser un don nadie sin el suero del Súper Soldado del doctor Erskine. Fue un niño debilucho y enfermizo, y nada más que sólo un afortunado experimento que funcionó en el laboratorio, donde otros habían fallado.

Su opinión del hombre no cambia, hasta la invasión Chitauri. Jodidos aliens. ¿Quién iba a pensarlo? Porque nadie le mencionó que habría aliens cuando firmó su contrato.

Ver al Capitán uniendo a un grupo de desadaptados y dirigirlos hacia la batalla para vencer a la peor amenaza que el planeta había enfrentado jamás, es... jodidamente impresionante. Muy, pero muy impresionante.

Después de conocer en persona (“ _—Capitán Rogers, es un honor conocer a la leyenda”. “—Por favor, sólo soy un soldado”_ ) al Héroe de Guerra Americano, el respeto que siente hacia el hombre se incrementa, aunque nunca lo admita, ni siquiera a sí mismo. Sin duda, ellos dos son tan distintos como el día y la noche.

Cuando Pierce le dice que Rogers trabajará con el equipo STRIKE, se siente entusiasmado e indeciso. Está listo para trabajar junto a la Leyenda, aprender de él, entrenar con él. Al mismo tiempo, es muy fácil odiarlo, porque a pesar de todo, Steve Rogers es un buen hombre. Es honorable y abnegado; es todas las cosas ante las que Rumlow sólo pone los ojos en blanco (y que, por cierto, secretamente le encantaría ser él también).

—Necesitamos mantener a Rogers cerca —le dice Pierce—. El mundo que conocemos está cambiando. Y si lo sabe o no, Rogers jugará un papel importante en esto.

—Es un adversario, y uno muy peligroso. ¿No sería mejor eliminarlo? Antes de que se entere de nuestros planes e intente detenerlos —Rumlow usualmente no cuestiona a sus superiores, pero este es un caso especial.

—Aun no, Agente. Podría sernos muy útil. Quiero que lo mantenga cerca, que se haga su amigo y que pueda confiar en usted.

—Sí, señor —gruñe Rumlow.

Ser amigo del Capitán América. Genial. Ahora tendrá que tratar con el hombre perdido en el tiempo. Qué deprimente. ¿Qué malditas posibilidades hay de que tenga algo en común con un hombre que se quedó en los cuarentas?

 

*

_Un símbolo de la nación, un héroe para el mundo. La historia del Capitán América es una de honor, valentía y sacrificio._

_Se le negó enlistarlo debido a su quebrantado estado de salud..._

Rumlow camina entre la gente, recorriendo la sala de exposición, haciendo una mueca cuando una mujer que sostenía a su pequeño, choca contra su espalda. El Smithsoniano está lleno a reventar. Claramente, debió elegir un horario fuera de la hora pico para poder entrar a la nueva exhibición.

Frunce el ceño cuando sus ojos se posan en una fotografía de Steve Rogers antes del suero. Un enano debilucho de apenas 5’4 pies de altura. Jodidamente increíble.

_...podría transformarlo en el primer súper soldado del mundo._

Súper soldado, se mofa en silencio. Maldito suertudo. Nadie tiene el lujo de ganarse un milagroso serum hecho por científicos, corriendo por sus venas. Algunos realmente tienen que trabajar duro para mantener una condición física aceptable.

Continúa avanzando hacia una esquina menos concurrida de la exhibición.

_Probado en batalla, el Capitán América y sus Comandos Aulladores rápidamente se ganaron sus galones. Su misión, vencer a HYDRA, la maquiavélica división científica Nazi..._

Eso atrae la atención de Rumlow. Voltea la cabeza ante la mención de HYDRA y lo siguiente que ve, casi le arranca el aliento de sus pulmones y hace que sus ojos se llenen de lágrimas.  

Es él, el rostro que invade sus sueños. Winter.

Riendo y con una gran sonrisa, viéndose tan feliz, como nunca lo ha visto... cerca de Rogers.

Es casi enfermiza la forma en que se ve tan jodidamente feliz.

Después de que pasa la impresión inicial —¿En verdad es él?—, voltea a su alrededor, viendo los demás paneles. Hay uno de gran tamaño, suspendido, con una imagen en blanco y negro de su rostro. No hay ninguna duda de que es el Soldado Invernal —o, quien quiera que fuese, antes de ser convertido en el Soldado Invernal.

Los ojos de Rumlow devoran el texto, tomando cada palabra, apropiándose de cada trozo de información que éste le da. Porque durante todo ese tiempo, se sintió mal por no saber más de Winter, y ahora finalmente puede hacerlo.

_Mejores amigos desde su infancia, Bucky Barnes y Steven Rogers fueron inseparables, tanto en el patio de la escuela como en el campo de batalla. Barnes es el único Comando Aullador que dio su vida, sirviendo a su país._

James Buchanan Barnes.

Su nombre es James Buchanan Barnes.

Finalmente. Un nombre para su rostro.

El aliento que no sabía que estaba conteniendo escapa de sus labios. Ese siempre presente dolor en su pecho crece aún más. Es él. En verdad, es él.

Piensa en todos esos momentos en los que el hombre que permanecía sofocado bajo la programación de HYDRA asomaba cuando ésta llegaba a fracturarse. Recuerdos y vivencias del hombre que fue antes... su nombre es James Buchanan Barnes. Y se ha convertido en su obsesión.

Nacido en 1917... vivió en Brooklyn, Nueva York... soldado americano durante la Segunda Guerra Mundial... prisionero de guerra... mejor amigo de Steve Rogers...

Quiere saber más. Necesita saber más.

Winter... No, no más Winter. Bucky Barnes. El nombre le sabe como cenizas en su lengua. Esto es demasiado personal. Es el nombre con el que Rogers le llamaba y eso representa todo lo que él no tiene con Winter, y todo lo que desesperadamente desea.

¿Cómo pudo ser tan estúpido? ¿Cómo pudo no darse cuenta antes? Se siente como un maldito idiota. Pudo haber sido tan fácil... si hubiese intentado con más ahínco, pudo haberse dado cuenta... Súper Soldado (sin duda, el Soldado Invernal es un Súper Soldado), experimentos humanos en 1940, el único éxito conocido fue el Capitán América, llevándolo directo a... el mejor amigo, Bucky Barnes... tan simple; debió ser más fácil ponerse a atar cabos.

Y ciertamente, pudo haber pasado años sin haberse dado cuenta tan fácil.

Está tan molesto consigo mismo. Siente incluso un pinchazo de rabia contra Pierce, porque es imposible que él no supiera quién era el Soldado Invernal (James Buchanan Barnes, el mejor amigo de Rogers), incluso si esto sucedió mucho antes de que naciera. No que el hombre estuviese obligado a compartir semejante información con un agente de bajo nivel; sin embargo, él sigue furioso.

No abandona su puesto en HYDRA. De hecho, hace una tarea personal la misión de acercarse a Steve Rogers lo más que pueda. No en una forma en que lo pudiese asustar, por supuesto. Es amistoso, más no se muestra ansioso. Claramente, él es el más experimentado del equipo táctico, pero no presume de eso. Pone atención, y cuando se percata de que Rogers tiene un día pesado —cuando está tratando de aclimatarse al siglo 21, o tal vez le pase algo más—, le ofrece amistosamente  su hombro para que pueda descansar.

_—Hey, Cap. Parece que necesitas ir por un trago._

—¿Qué es eso que traes ahí? —Rumlow se asegura de que su pregunta se ha escuchado casual, que no hay otro tipo de entonación en su voz. Porque sabe exactamente qué es lo que Rogers está viendo. Es una vieja y maltratada fotografía en blanco y negro de Barnes y Rogers. Es pequeña, del tamaño de la cartera. Ha visto que el hombre la observa muchas veces, pero nunca tuvo las agallas para tocar ese tema de conversación.

Rogers toma una profunda bocanada de aire, como si estuviese preparándose, como si hablar de Bucky Barnes fuese lo más difícil que ha tenido qué hacer desde que se levantó del hielo. Le pasa la foto a Rumlow y éste la toma en su mano con cuidado. Los dos hombres —jóvenes, casi en sus veintes, probablemente apenas pasada la adolescencia— están sonriendo a la cámara. Al fondo descolorido de la misma, parece haber un parque de diversiones. Hay una Rueda de la Fortuna que se alcanza a ver detrás de ellos.

—Coney Island, en 1936. La estúpida foto costó un centavo en esa época —dice Rogers con voz queda—. Yo no quería que nos la tomaran. El sólo mantener un techo sobre nuestras cabezas era ya bastante difícil. Pero Bucky insistió. Y... —la voz se le quiebra y sólo sacude un poco la cabeza—. Tuve que pelearle al museo para que me devolvieran la maldita foto. Iban a ponerla en un exhibidor... como todo lo demás.

—Tienen todas tus cosas, no tenían ningún derecho a quitártela —Rumlow le devuelve la foto. Sus ojos siguen enganchados en el rostro sonriente de Barnes.

—No, es que ahora soy un héroe nacional —hay un leve sarcasmo que cubre sus palabras mientras se frota una mano por la cara—. Esto es... lo que esperaban de mí. Dios, todo era más simple en esos días. Trabajabas duro, ponías comida en la mesa, luchabas por tu país... Todo tenía sentido en ese entonces.

—Lamento mucho lo que le ocurrió a tu amigo. —Rogers voltea a verlo— Leí algo de él, de lo que le sucedió, en la exhibición. Debió ser muy difícil para ti.

Rogers hace un lento gesto afirmativo. Agradece sus palabras. —Sí, así es. Era mi mejor amigo. Crecimos juntos. Él era... era todo lo que tenía. Ya sabes, crecimos y yo siempre fui pequeño y enfermizo. Te juro que no había año que no pescara al menos tres resfriados. Además, era demasiado terco para mi propia seguridad. Siempre estaba buscando pelea con tipos que me doblaban la estatura, y siempre salía mal parado de ellas. Bucky... él siempre me cuidó, como un hermano mayor; se preocupaba por mí, asegurándose de que nunca me metiera en problemas que no podía manejar por mí mismo. Siempre me apoyó. Siempre.

Intenta imaginarlo. Un joven Bucky Barnes, bien parecido y despreocupado, antes de la guerra, antes de la tortura y los experimentos, los lavados de cerebro y el dolor. Las imágenes no calzan en su mente. —Parece que fue alguien realmente especial, Capi.

Rogers deja salir una risa sombría. —Sí, lo fue. —el levísimo sonido que sale de su nariz no pasa desapercibido para Rumlow. _Maldición, no te pongas a llorar ahora._

—Bucky fue... Bucky era algo más. Era inteligente, tenía mejores calificaciones que yo en la escuela. Era guapo, por Dios, tenía a todas las chicas de los alrededores derritiéndose por él. Pero nunca dejó que eso se le subiera a la cabeza. Siempre supo cuál era su lugar en este mundo. La mayor parte del tiempo, me ayudó a tener los pies plantados en el suelo, evitando que mi terca cabeza creciera más de lo que debía.

—Suenas como si te hubieses enamorado un poquito de él.

Rogers voltea a verlo desconcertado. Un leve rubor cubre sus mejillas, antes de que Rumlow le sonría, haciéndole saber que lo dice en broma.

—Lamento que lo perdieras.

—Gracias. Bucky fue un verdadero héroe. Ya te habrás dado cuenta; la gente sólo veía al Capitán América en ese tiempo, decían que yo era un héroe que había salvado a miles. Un símbolo de la nación —sacude la cabeza—. Yo sólo hacía lo que era correcto. Cuando la unidad de Bucky fue capturada, ellos... experimentaron con él, lo torturaron. Cuando lo encontré, atado a esa maldita mesa, ni siquiera pudo reconocerme en el momento. No sé qué demonios le hicieron.

Rumlow desvía la mirada. Hay un incómodo dolor en su pecho y su corazón se acelera un poco. Setenta años atrás, ahí fue cuando todo esto empezó. Por primera vez, siente un feroz odio contra HYDRA, por lo que le hicieron.

—Se volvió un jodido desastre después de eso. Trataba de no demostrarlo, pero yo lo vi, lo supe. Y a pesar de eso, rehusó quedarse atrás, diciendo que tenía que cuidarme, que debía asegurarse de que no hiciera algo estúpido. —Deja salir otra triste risa—. Por supuesto, después de su muerte, voy y estrello el maldito avión en el océano. Creo que necesitaba que Bucky estuviese conmigo más de lo que pensé. Cuando primero creí que había muerto, yo... Dios, ni siquiera puedo describirlo... y entonces, de verdad se muere. Cuando lo vi caer...

La mano derecha de Rumlow se cierra en un apretado puño bajo la mesa, a pesar de que posa su otra mano en el hombro de Steve, en un intento de confortarlo.

—Sé que ya han pasado casi setenta años. Pero todavía no puedo creerlo. Siento como si apenas ayer hubiese muerto. Perdí a mi mejor amigo. Bucky dio su vida... porque yo era un terco chico de Brooklyn que pensaba que podía hacer una diferencia en este mundo.

Rumlow hace una mueca. Puede lidiar con todo este asunto de la auto compasión. —Has salvado muchas vidas, Cap. Eso es lo que importa. Ya has hecho una diferencia. Y Bucky estaría realmente orgulloso de ti si estuviese hoy con nosotros.

Rogers le sonríe. —Gracias, Rumlow. Gracias por escucharme.

 

*

Mientras más aprende Rumlow de él, su desdén hacia este hombre se incrementa. Steve Rogers no es sólo un buen soldado. Es un hombre bueno, lleno de lealtad y sacrificio. Dispuesto a ir a pelear por su país sin importar nada más, y al parecer, también por su mejor amigo.

Nick Fury piensa que Rogers puede salvar al mundo. Rumlow se burla de eso. Pues al final del día, Rogers sigue siendo humano —solo un chico de Brooklyn, según sus propias palabras.

HYDRA es imparable. _Corta una cabeza, y dos más tomarán su lugar._

Ni siquiera el Capitán América tiene oportunidad contra ellos. No hay duda en su mente, de que cuando llegue el momento, el Capitán América será una vez más el jodido héroe que sacrificará todo para salvar al mundo, y no será suficiente.

El hombre tiene un sentido de la moral que puede hacer que Rumlow se pare de cabeza. Y mientras esto le hace respetarlo un buen día, también lo hace odiarlo. Porque Steve Rogers tiene a Bucky, el Bucky _real_. Steve Rogers tiene todo lo que él siempre ha deseado. Sus palabras le traicionaron, haciéndolo hablar de todo su amor por ese hombre. Amor correspondido, como sugieren esas fisuras en el Soldado Invernal. Se pregunta si Rogers alguna vez lo supo.  

Es una jodida tragedia.

Si solo Rogers supiera de todo el sufrimiento por el que ha atravesado su mejor amigo. Mientras él dormía pacíficamente, por casi setenta años, Bucky Barnes se había convertido en el prisionero de guerra más longevo de la historia. Esto le está rompiendo el maldito corazón. Y si Rumlow fuese un hombre muy cruel, se lo diría.

Casi está a punto de hacerlo.

Pero se abstiene. Porque sabe perfectamente que Rogers sería capaz de voltear el mundo al revés sólo para encontrar a Bucky. Y también sabe que si Winter estuviese ahí —en su juicio cabal— elegiría a Rogers antes que a él.


	7. + Uno: La Caída

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> +Uno: 2014

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finalmente, esto termina. Mis disculpas por la larga espera.  
> Siempre tuve esta imagen en mi cabeza para ser el final de esta historia. Lamento no darles un final feliz a todos aquellos que lo esperaban. Mi Rumlow nunca fue una buena persona. Sólo es un mal tipo que se enamoró de un prisionero de HYDRA. Debo escribir una secuela, algún día, dependiendo de la respuesta a esto, pero probablemente no sea en un futuro cercano.  
> Nunca esperé semejante grandiosa respuesta a esta historia. ¡Gracias a todos por leerla! 
> 
> N.T. : La autora hace un giro en su historia, dejando por un momento el canon del MCU, en la escena de la bóveda del banco. En lo personal, pienso que lo hizo de esa forma para darle mayor sentido a la tragedia de Rumlow, imprimir un poco más de Angst y justificar el final que todos conocemos. Y como dijo, espero que sí, que se anime a escribir una secuela, aunque creo que va a ser ya que la película de CW sea una realidad. **sigh**

Ha cumplido treinta y nueve años y encuentra sus días llenos de un gran desprecio hacia sí mismo, apenas contenido.

Ha servido por más de veinte años a HYDRA como un fiel secuaz. No tiene reparos de su posición dentro de la organización, no hay dudas acerca de su propósito, no se hace ilusiones de grandeza.

Sabe exactamente quién es él y qué les debe a ellos.

Al final de cada día, HYDRA le ha dado dirección a su vida. Tiene significado. Tiene propósitos. La estabilidad es cosa fácil. Las órdenes son fáciles. Ellos le dicen ‘brinca’, él responde ‘qué tan alto’. Es una vida fácil.

Pero algunas veces, se da cuenta de que mantiene el deseo de tener un poco más.

Cree en el mensaje. En verdad lo hace. Cree en HYDRA y el mundo que están tratando de construir.

HYDRA hará del mundo un mejor lugar.

Eso no significa que tiene que gustarle.

HYDRA fue fundada en la creencia de que la humanidad no puede confiar en su propia libertad. Algunas veces, cuando descansa en su cama por la noche, viendo hacia la nada, pensando en el prisionero que no ha visto en cuatro largos años, se lamenta por su propia libertad.

Ha oído rumores que se filtran de los altos mandos. Planes que toman forma. Finalmente, el tiempo casi ha llegado. HYDRA va a mostrarle al mundo el poder real que posee.

—Prepárese, Agente Rumlow. El mundo que conocemos está a punto de cambiar. Tenemos un papel qué jugar en esto. Y usted —Pierce le da una palmada en el hombro con una sonrisa—, es un elemento esencial para nuestro éxito.

Intenta que eso no se le suba a la cabeza, aunque se siente un poquito grandioso.

Ya no es más un Don Nadie. Es la cabeza del equipo STRIKE, un agente doble dentro de SHIELD. Es respetado dentro de la organización, aún entre los miembros de alto nivel. Ha trabajado muy duro para llegar hasta donde está ahora.

Incluso está trabajando lado a lado con el amado héroe nacional, Steve Rogers. El Jodido Capitán América. Algunos días difícilmente puede creerlo.

Porque así como odia al hombre y todo lo que él representa —honor, integridad, justicia, maldito abnegado hijo de perra—, de igual forma lo respeta.

—Buen trabajo, Agente Rumlow. Gracias por cuidarme la espalda.

Rumlow voltea hacia el otro y asiente. —Gracias, Cap. Hey, no seas muy duro con Romanoff, ella sólo estaba siguiendo órdenes.

Rogers deja escapar un sonoro suspiro. —¿No crees que el resto de nosotros debería haber estado al tanto de sus órdenes secretas? Puso en peligro la misión y la vida de todos en ese barco. Si Fury le da una misión propia, el resto de nosotros necesita saberlo. Se supone que estamos trabajando en equipo.

Rumlow asiente y deja el asunto por la paz. La camaradería a veces es buena y tiene que recordarse a sí mismo que no es real.

Nada es real, excepto HYDRA y su congelado y secreto soldado. La culpa lo consume. Se lamenta porque no puede ayudar al hombre que ha dicho que ama. Winter permanece en su solitaria y congelada cámara. En su prisión.

Necesita cada gramo de su fuerza de voluntad para seguir con normalidad, para actuar como si nada estuviese fuera de lo común, para ser sólo otro agente de SHIELD. Aleja de su cabeza esos constantes pensamientos de hackear los archivos de HYDRA, averiguar en dónde almacenan al soldado cuando no está en uso, de ir y destrozar esa prisión y huir con él, para vivir sus vidas juntos. (A veces hasta piensa en acudir a Rogers, hablar con él y derramar todos sus secretos y suplicarle su ayuda para liberar al hombre que tanto ama). Todo eso no es más que un sueño. Si quiere a Winter, va a tener que hacer las cosas bien.

Las cosas van a cambiar, pronto, se dice a sí mismo. Y ya tiene un plan.

 

*

—¿Está listo?

El técnico asiente, revisando los papeles que lleva para asegurarse de que no ha olvidado algo. —El Activo está listo para su misión, señor.

—Bien —Rumlow camina hacia la figura en la silla. El soldado ya ha sido incluso vestido para la misión. Usa una oscura chaqueta que cubre ambos brazos, ocultando el metal de la vista, excepto por los dedos que asoman del guante táctico en su mano izquierda.

Las misiones a plena luz del día, con cientos de testigos alrededor, son muy raras para el Activo, pero esta vez es necesario y el objetivo tiene que ser eliminado de inmediato.

Rumlow echa un vistazo sobre su hombro, asegurándose de que no haya algún oído indiscreto cerca. Los técnicos ya se han retirado de la habitación. Ve la familiar máscara negra que descansa en un mueble y la alcanza. Lentamente le da vueltas entre sus dedos mientras observa silencioso al soldado.

—Te he extrañado. —Su voz permanece baja y rígida mientras ve al otro, esperando alguna reacción—. Sé que no me recuerdas, pero te he extrañado. —No tiene problemas para admitirlo. Ya no. Porque ya no es el joven ingenuo y dulce que era antes, hace tantos años.

Nada de eso importa, por supuesto, porque Winter nunca lo recuerda, maldita sea. Es limpiado constantemente y nunca recuerda una maldita mierda.

El soldado lo mira inexpresivo, sus ojos opacos y sin vida propia, silenciosamente aguardando su misión.

—El objetivo —Rumlow le extiende una delgada carpeta con una fotografía del rostro de Nick Fury al frente.

—Nicholas Fury, director de SHIELD. Tienes veinticuatro horas —se acerca medio paso y baja su voz; están a sólo centímetros de distancia—. Algo muy grande va a pasar, Winter. La vida va a cambiar. El mundo va a cambiar. ¿Entiendes? Y tú vas a ser parte de todo esto —se inclina y con dos dedos levanta el rostro del soldado por la barbilla, obligándolo a verlo a los ojos. De manera casi inconsciente acaricia su rostro, sus dedos recorren la suave curva de su mejilla. 

—Escúchame. No iré contigo en esta misión. Yo tengo otra qué cumplir. Pero de cualquier forma, voy a cuidarte, ¿está bien? No voy a dejar que te capturen. No voy a dejar que te lastimen. Te lo prometo —traga el nudo en su garganta—. Te lo prometo —tiene que repetir esas palabras, porque difícilmente puede creer que es él es quien las dice.

—Si todo va bien, si el Proyecto Insight funciona, ya no te necesitarán más.

Winter estrecha sus ojos sin dejar de verlo, e inclina su cabeza sólo un poco a la derecha.

—HYDRA ha estado trabajando en una nueva generación de súper soldados, algo que se llama... el suero del Ciempiés. Ya tienen su propio ejército de súper soldados. No te van a necesitar —tiene que hacer una pausa, porque las palabras que dice las siente como una promesa tanto para sí mismo, como para Winter—. Estoy pensando en la jubilación, ¿sabes? Tal vez tú y yo podamos... tal vez me dejen tomarte bajo mi cuidado. No más misiones, no más... congelación. No tengo todo resuelto, pero creo que tengo suficiente influencia para convencerlos... para pedirles que te dejen ir.

El soldado parpadea, viéndolo.

Rumlow suelta un tembloroso suspiro. Quizás sólo está jugando con sus propios sentimientos. Tal vez está jugando con ambos. Sabe que le agrada a Pierce, pero no a ese extremo. Si esto que dice no funciona, si Pierce le dice que no, entonces Winter no recordará nunca jamás su promesa.

 

*

Su corazón late desbocado mientras camina por el largo corredor. SHIELD es un agitado desastre, hay pánico masivo en todas direcciones. Es lo que se espera que pase cuando hay un intento de asesinato contra la vida del director. Nada se ha confirmado oficialmente, pero ya HYDRA está celebrando y haciendo planes para su próximo movimiento, para asegurar el éxito del Proyecto Insight.

No va muy lejos. Tiene órdenes de ir al hospital. Pero primero quiere ir a ver a Winter.

—Objetivo eliminado.

Rumlow estrecha sus ojos. Lo revisa con sumo cuidado, sus ojos lo escanean de la cabeza a los pies, sin encontrar señal alguna de que algo esté fuera de lo ordinario. Está sentado en la silla, con ambos brazos a sus lados, quietos. Está usando su acostumbrado traje táctico de cuero, con el brazo de metal brillante y expuesto. Su máscara ha sido removida. No hay señales de que haya un mal funcionamiento.  

Casi le arrebata el reporte de la misión a uno de los oficiales; fue confirmada la interacción con Steve Rogers mientras el activo se retiraba del lugar. Tenía el temor de que setenta años de programación se resquebrajarían cuando viera a su viejo amigo. Evidentemente no. Vio a Steve Rogers, y Steve Rogers lo vio. Gracias a Dios que tenía la máscara. Aun tiene el maquillaje oscuro alrededor de sus ojos.

—¿Estás bien? —pregunta por fin Rumlow, aún sabiendo la respuesta. El reporte de la misión ha confirmado que no hay heridas.

—Sistema totalmente funcional.

Rumlow asiente. Camina hacia uno de los muebles, abriendo varios cajones al azar hasta que encuentra una toalla. La empapa en el lavabo y regresa con el soldado. Le sube la cabeza, y gentilmente limpia el oscuro maquillaje de su rostro.

—Cierra los ojos.

Winter obedece. Sus ojos se abren despacio una vez que Rumlow termina su trabajo. Parpadea una vez, viendo hacia su manejador con esos brillantes ojos azules y ese inexpresivo gesto.

Un momento transcurre mientras ellos permanecen en silencio.

Rumlow se inclina con lentitud hacia él y junta sus bocas en un casto beso, suave y delicado, sólo una caricia de sus labios. La toalla sucia cae al piso, ignorada. Sus dedos tocan con ternura a lo largo de la garganta del soldado, descubierto por él, y se mueven hacia su rostro, hacia arriba, enterrándose en la maraña de pelo.

Un suave gemido se le escapa, porque Winter sabe justo como lo recuerda, y ha sido tanto tiempo. Su lengua se desliza por los labios del otro hombre. Winter no intenta detenerlo. No hay ningún tipo de respuesta a eso. Y cuando Rumlow abre por fin los ojos, el soldado lo observa sin parpadear, inexpresivo.

Los labios le hormiguean de placer después de que ya se ha separado de él.

Rumlow se retira a escasos centímetros, deseando recibir alguna señal del otro hombre, alguna respuesta, pero sólo  hay una absoluta nada. Es sólo el segundo día que el soldado ha sido descongelado, y es demasiado pronto para que reaccione como un ser humano. Él sufre por eso, y no puede esperar a que la programación se agriete y deje salir esos pequeños retazos de personalidad.

Sabe que está jugando con fuego, pero no puede evitarlo. No debería desear esas cosas cuando está por ocurrir algo muy grande en los próximos días. Cada movimiento que HYDRA hace en este momento es fundamental para el Proyecto Insight. Y necesitan a su súper soldado. Nada puede salir mal. El activo tiene que hacer su trabajo y él también. No debe haber errores. No puede haber fracasos. Tendrá que dejar a un lado sus propios problemas.

Rumlow se inclina y lo besa suavemente otra vez.

—Debo irme. Tendrás que esperar por ahora. Si nosotros no podemos eliminar a Rogers, Pierce  probablemente te llamará. Una misión más; posiblemente tu última misión. Espero que así sea.

 

*

Entrecierra los ojos para tratar de ver a través de los escombros mientras el camión se adentra con lentitud, hasta detenerse. El humo y el polvo se están asentando poco a poco; es el único movimiento perceptible. Abre la puerta y sale de vehículo, en dirección a las ruinas. Su equipo lo sigue varios pasos atrás.

—Dispérsense y encuéntrenlos. Quiero ver dos cadáveres antes de que nos vayamos.

Maniobra cuidadosamente alrededor de los escombros. No hay mucha luz, pero él puede ver bastante bien. No hay señal alguna de sus objetivos. Romanoff puede ser muy difícil de eliminar, es una espía entrenada para matar desde su nacimiento; Ella es uno de los mejores agentes de SHIELD. Pero no tiene súper poderes. Por otro lado, Rogers... bueno, incluso él no podría sobrevivir a un maldito misil.

Todavía tiene un latido constante detrás de sus sienes desde el golpe en la cabeza que le propinó Rogers. No es la primera vez que un súper soldado lo golpea, y claro que no por eso duele menos.

Está ansioso por eliminarlo. Si alguien le pregunta, dirá que es porque el hombre se ha convertido en una amenaza para HYDRA y el Proyecto Insight. Pero en realidad, el tener a dos súper soldados perdidos, ahora despiertos en la misma década, le provoca un cosquilleo en las manos. Por supuesto que había mentido cuando dijo que esto no era personal. Rogers no tiene idea de cuán personal es para él. 

Se detiene en una enorme pila de escombros, buscando, y puede ver una pesada huella en el polvo recién asentado. Mierda. Todavía está vivo.

Alcanza su radio. —Llama al Activo.

Necesitan que Rogers y Romanoff mueran. Ahora. Y si el Soldado Invernal tiene que ser quien los asesine, entonces Rumlow estará feliz de verlo.

—No están aquí. Volvemos a la base.

El soldado se encargará de esto. Ha visto al Asesino en acción las veces suficientes para saber de lo que es capaz; sabe que es quien puede enfrentar al Capitán América. La programación se conserva con fuerza, lo suficiente para asegurarse de que el registro de misiones exitosas del Soldado Invernal siga sin mancha.

Y Rumlow no tendrá qué preocuparse de Steve Rogers nunca más.

El plan es sólido. Nada de qué preocuparse, se dice a sí mismo. Nada que el soldado no haya hecho docenas de veces antes.

En el momento en que vuelven a la base y se preparan, el Activo está de vuelta de su encuentro con Pierce. Tiene sus órdenes. _“Dos objetivos, nivel seis. Quiero sus muertes confirmadas en diez horas”_.

Rumlow está revisando el protocolo de la misión. El Activo tendrá el apoyo de todo el equipo, más hombres que con los que había trabajado anteriormente. Pero se recuerda que nunca habían tratado de eliminar un objetivo tan duro de matar como el Capitán América. La fallida operación en el elevador y en las instalaciones militares, son prueba de ello.

—Estamos rastreando a los objetivos en este momento. Tenemos una muy buena idea de hacia dónde se dirigen. ¿Estás listo?

El Activo solo hace un movimiento con su cabeza.

Los oscuros ojos de Rumlow lo observan. El Activo ha visto fotografías. Conoce a sus objetivos. Pero no hay señal de reconocimiento alguno en su rostro. Ni un rastro de emoción ante los nombres o las imágenes. Nada. Sólo una dura y feroz programación.

Por una vez, agradece que sea de esta forma.

Rumlow levanta sus manos con la máscara y los lentes tácticos en ellas. La máscara va primero, estrecha y ajustada a su rostro, como un bozal. En seguida los lentes, ocultando de la vista sus ojos azules. Odia hacerlo, mientras observa la intimidante mascara —mientras ve al asesino secreto de HYDRA, su más grandiosa arma—, pero sabe que es necesario. Más aún, por quién es el objetivo principal. 

Admite que todo el tiempo,  desde que supo la verdadera identidad del soldado, vivió con el temor de que llegara este momento.

Y está aterrado de perderlo.

Por primera vez en casi setenta años, el Soldado Invernal está a punto de enfrentar al hombre por el que sacrificó su vida. Ha leído toda la historia y, por lo que ha logrado reunir a partir de las  conversaciones con Rogers, él fue la razón por la que Barnes estaba en ese tren ese día, la razón por la que cayó y fue encontrado por los soviéticos y se convirtió en lo que es hoy.

El Soldado Invernal no es una pizarra en blanco. Él lo sabe. Lo ha sabido desde su primera misión con él. Las “limpiezas” no se llevan todo, no pueden. No sería capaz de funcionar, de completar las misiones si lo hicieran, no con la brutalidad y la eficiencia del Soldado Invernal. Las "limpiezas” no permanecen y la programación se fractura. Su mente sana. Y si en algún momento pudiese recordar su pasado, si llegara a darse cuenta de lo que ha hecho, por casi setenta largos años, masacraría a cada persona que ha sido cómplice de su padecimiento.

La idea lo aterroriza. (Aunque también le emociona el saber que Winter podría devolverles todo lo que le han hecho. Y por supuesto que lo tendrían merecido, por setenta años de dolor, tortura y sufrimiento). 

—Es hora de irnos, soldado.

 

*

Puede escuchar los distantes sonidos de disparos, explosiones y gritos. Los civiles corren en todas direcciones, despavoridos, tratando de alejarse del peligro.

Los dedos le cosquillean mientras sostiene su arma y su pie golpea el piso implacable. No hay nada que odie más que no ser parte de la acción. Pero órdenes son órdenes. Y justo ahora, ellos fingen todavía ser los tipos buenos. El resto del mundo verá al equipo STRIKE de SHIELD atrapar al peligroso fugitivo Steve Rogers. No querrán ver la sonrisa en su rostro cuando le acomode una bala en su patriótica cabeza.

Su camioneta se detiene justo cuando el soldado se escabulle en medio de un destello metálico. La nube de humo se disipa y no hay señales de Winter.

Rumlow se precipita fuera del vehículo, haciendo despliegue de su entrenamiento táctico. —Suelte el escudo, Capitán. Arrodíllese. ¡Arrodíllese!

Sus ojos recorren la zona buscando al Activo. Algo atrae su mirada. A pocos metros de distancia, la máscara se encuentra en el suelo. Mierda. Apenas se da cuenta de que Rogers cae de rodillas, tembloroso. El hombre ni siquiera se percata cuando Rumlow le coloca las esposas reforzadas alrededor de sus muñecas, detrás de la espalda. Parece estar bastante conmocionado. Rogers acaba de ver la cara de Barnes, por primera vez en setenta años. Debe haber sido como ver un fantasma.

Ha temido tanto este momento, desde que se enteró de la verdadera identidad del Soldado Invernal. Rogers es un hombre muerto caminando. No hay ninguna duda de que intentará buscar y rescatar otra vez a su mejor amigo. Y Rumlow no va a dejar que eso suceda. Lo obliga a ponerse de pie y lo empuja hacia una de las camionetas. Cuanto antes salgan de la vista del público, más pronto podrá ponerle una bala en la cabeza. Y asegurarse de que Winter esté bien después de su encuentro.

Camino a la base, se informa de que el soldado también ha vuelto al punto de extracción. Está a salvo. Más su alivio le dura muy poco, cuando se da cuenta que Rogers y los otros dos han escapado de la camioneta.

Por supuesto, se enfurece. Lo último que hubiese querido era que Rogers viera el rostro de Winter y que siguiera respirando. La misión ha sido un fracaso total. Todo lo que ha pasado va de mal en peor. No sólo Rogers no está en custodia, sino que ha visto a Barnes vivo y probablemente está listo para ir a tirarles las puertas y rescatarlo.

Winter... es la primera misión que falla.

Rumlow camina amenazante a través de la bóveda de un banco con poca luz. Intimida al médico, quien se aparta de su camino cuando él se adentra en el lugar.

—Las reparaciones de su brazo casi están terminadas...

—Fuera de aquí —le interrumpe—. ¡Todos, fuera de aquí! Quiero un momento a solas con el Activo.

—Pero él e...

—Ya me escuchó —le gruñe al hombre—. Todo mundo, fuera.

El doctor se precipita fuera del lugar, mientras el técnico se apresura en cerrar las placas metálicas del brazo del Activo y se aparta. El resto sale rápidamente de la habitación. Rumlow puede sentir la mirada de cuestionamiento de Rollins en su espalda mientras sale, más él lo ignora. Sólo tiene ojos para Winter ahora.

La puerta de la bóveda se cierra ruidosamente, dejándolos sólo a ellos dos.

Camina hasta quedar a unos pocos centímetros de las piernas del soldado.

El otro hombre no lo ve. Tiene la mirada perdida en algún punto ante él, viendo a la nada, o tal vez viendo todo.

—¿Winter? —jala una silla, acercándola y se deja caer en ella, observando c uidadosamente al activo ahora que están al mismo nivel. —Hey —su mano sacude con cuidado la muñeca del soldado—. ¿Estás bien? —No ve heridas físicas. El daño en el brazo ha sido mínimo. Ciertamente, se mantuvo firme contra el Capitán América.

El hombre parpadea, sus ojos se enfocan y ladea su cabeza un poco para encontrar su mirada. Sus labios se abren y un segundo pasa como si no supiera lo que quiere decir. —El hombre en el puente... ¿Quién era? —Su voz es suave, como la de un niño. Se oye tan perdido, Rumlow sólo desea abrazarlo y no soltarlo nunca. Aún después de todos estos años, su absurda necesidad de proteger al arma más poderosa de HYDRA no ha disminuido.

Sus dedos se contraen alrededor del muslo del otro pero no hay ninguna respuesta a eso. Aprieta los dientes antes de responderle. —Lo conociste hace días, esta semana, en otra misión.

Los ojos del soldado bajan al piso y se mueven hacia la derecha, como si hubiese algo ahí que sólo él puede ver. O tal vez está recordando, un distante retazo de memora, perdido  hace tantos años.

—Yo lo conocía.

Esas tres simples palabras lo golpean y una indescriptible oleada de ira lo invade. Winter nunca lo recuerda a él, maldición, pero de alguna forma, después de setenta tortuosos años y docenas de “limpiezas” cerebrales, ha logrado reconocerlo _a él_.

—Steve Rogers es tu maldito objetivo —dice Rumlow, disimulando su ira al bajar la voz. Sus ojos brillan peligrosamente y tiene la sensación de que empieza a perder la cabeza—. Se supone que debías matarlo. Él era el objetivo. Y fallaste.

—Steve Rogers... —Winter repite sus palabras en voz baja, probándolas en su lengua. Ni siquiera ha intentado verlo a él, maldición.

Esto lo enfurece.

—¡Steve Rogers no es nadie! ¿Me has entendido? —sujeta al otro por los hombros y lo sacude, tratando de hacerlo olvidar eso. El hombro desnudo se siente cálido bajo su mano, el otro es frío y duro metal—. ¡No es alguien que te interese! ¡Sólo olvídalo, maldita sea, y enfócate en la misión! ¡No significa _nada_ para ti! Sólo... 

—¿Quién es Bucky?

Las suaves palabras lo paralizan. ¿Cuántos años han pasado desde que olvidó su propio nombre? ¿Cuántos, desde que lo escuchó por última vez, dicho por alguien más?

Rumlow deja escapar el aire que contiene, sintiendo que debe forzar a sus pulmones, como si el mundo se estuviese derrumbando lentamente y el pudiese sentirlo. Todas sus  esperanzas, todos sus deseos, todo lo que ha querido, se derrumba. Baja las manos despacio por los hombros de Winter, hasta que llega a las del otro, sujetándoselas con las suyas.

Una vez que Winter recuerde, una vez que conozca la verdad, se alejará de él para siempre.

Rumlow se muerde el labio inferior, deseando permanecer en silencio; pero no puede mentir, no ahora, no más. —Tú. Tu nombre es Bucky.

Los azules ojos se ensanchan por la sorpresa, sus labios se abren y Winter finalmente busca su mirada. Rumlow se siente abrumado una vez más al pensar lo hermoso que se ve para él.

—Bucky —susurra—. Mi nombre es... Bucky...

Rumlow observa cómo el hombre sentado ante él pelea consigo mismo, tratando de entender, tratando de poner juntas las piezas de su mente rota.

Esto es lo que siempre quiso, intenta convencerse a sí mismo, es lo que siempre deseó: ver al hombre bajo la programación, ver al hombre roto. Siempre ha deseado ayudarlo, arreglarlo.

—Él era mi amigo.

_Pero se supone que no debía recordar a Rogers._

—¿Por qué...? ¿Por qué estoy...? —el soldado no aparta su vista de él.

Rumlow puede ver la ira que empieza a construirse en los ojos del activo. Su hermoso rostro se transforma en una imagen de confusión, incredulidad y luego... de rabia. Son los primeros signos de desafío que empieza a mostrar. Sabe que esto es de cuidado. Él sabe lo peligroso que es el soldado. Hay una razón por la que HYDRA lo mantiene encadenado y amordazado. Si fuese capaz de liberarse...

Necesita detenerlo.

Rumlow le sujeta la muñeca de carne, presionándola con fuerza contra el brazo de la silla, lo suficientemente fuerte como para lastimarlo.

“отключить рычаг” ( _otklyuchit' rychag_ )

— _Comando de desconexión._

Los engranajes en el brazo de metal se detienen con un suave chirrido. El soldado baja la vista hacia su acallada extremidad, mostrando en su rostro una enorme confusión. Su ceño se frunce y sus ojos lo están cuestionando. Él no lo entiende. No entiende qué es lo que está pasando.

Rumlow ya puede ver las frágiles hebras de conciencia de sí mismo que se forman detrás de sus ahora expresivos ojos. Hay un destello de reconocimiento, surge la realización y la desesperación para combatir la programación que le ha mantenido prisionero dentro de su propia mente. Durante demasiado tiempo, lo único que ha conocido es el congelamiento, órdenes y misiones. Todo está cambiando —por causa de un solo hombre— y todo se está cayendo a pedazos dentro de su cabeza.

—Shhhh —susurra—. No te resistas. No te me resistas.

—¿Por qué me estás haciendo esto?

 _Este_ es Bucky Barnes. Se ve tan perdido, solo y atemorizado y... tan joven. Por un momento se ve como en las fotos, a punto de ir a la Guerra. Casi puede ver la sonrisa brillando en su rostro, en la pared del Smithsoniano, con su mejor amigo, Steve Rogers, a su lado. El amigo por el que siempre estuvo dispuesto a morir.

—Porque _eres mío_. ¿Entiendes eso? —Sus dedos aprietan dolorosamente alrededor de la muñeca del otro—. Eres _mío_.

Barnes no habla, pero sacude su cabeza. —No... no. Yo no...

“не сопротивляться” ( _ne soprotivlyat'sya_ )

— _No te resistas._

Ante esta orden, el soldado se queda en silencio. Todavía hay suficiente programación en su cabeza.

Lentamente, Rumlow suelta su muñeca, la cual está inmóvil y rígida contra el brazo de la silla y así se queda. Winter lo ve con los ojos muy abiertos y sus labios separados, silencioso. Por primera vez, un destello de miedo asoma en su mirada. Esto le proporciona una placentera punzada, el hacer que un peligroso hombre le tema a él.

Se trepa a la silla, montado sobre los muslos del otro y se eleva sobre él. Le presiona la espalda contra la silla, se inclina hacia él y lo besa en la forma en que ha querido hacerlo durante tanto tiempo. Fuerza su lengua en la boca del otro hombre. El soldado gime en protesta, aunque sigue impotente y sumiso. El sonido va directamente a su entrepierna. Como si eso lo hubiese despertado de pronto.

Sus manos se deslizan por el pecho desnudo del hombre. Siente los cálidos y duros músculos bajo sus palmas. Tan fuertes, resistentes, de súper humano... y completamente inútiles contra él. Sus dedos llegan hasta el bordillo del pantalón del otro. Hábilmente lo desnuda, bajando la cremallera y tirando de la prenda hacia abajo, sólo obstaculizado por las caderas fijas del otro hombre.

—No. No. No lo hagas... —murmura Winter—. Por favor. No lo hagas, por favor. —Está peleando contra la programación que lo mantiene inmóvil, que no le permite resistirse. Pelea contra la confusión que nubla su cerebro, tratando de entender qué es lo que le ha sucedido, por qué está pasando esto.

Rumlow se detiene, ha bajado los pantalones del hombre más allá de sus rodillas, detenidos sólo por sus botas.

Voltea hacia arriba y descubre un rastro de lágrimas que baja por el rostro de Winter.

Está llorando.

Esto duele, el saber que a pesar de lo mucho que lo ama, que se preocupa por él y que lo desea, Winter nunca le corresponderá.

Lo besa salvaje y dolorosamente. Es un lío de labios y lenguas. Sólo quiere probarlo, saborearlo. Sujeta el cabello del soldado, que es un enredado desastre en sus dedos. Lo jala hacia atrás, dejando a su merced la garganta del hombre, la cual ataca con sus labios y dientes. No le importa si le deja marcas. Ya no le importa.

Lo único que desea es sentirlo.

Winter gime en forma audible cuando lo muerde con más fuerza. —Por favor, detente —susurra.

Las palabras no lo detienen. No se detiene a pensar en lo que está haciendo. Tiene un desnudo y cálido cuerpo bajo el suyo. El único que ha deseado a lo largo de dos décadas. La mitad de su vida. Años de sentirse inútil ante su sufrimiento, incapaz de verlo y de tocarlo cuando deseaba hacerlo.

Va a tomar lo que quiere ahora.

Su pene se endurece en sus pantalones y lo restriega contra el cuerpo que tiene bajo él. Gime contra la piel del otro en anticipación.

Levanta la cabeza y mira hacia su rostro. Winter le ruega en silencio que se detenga. Las lágrimas que fluyen de sus ojos bañan sus mejillas. Sus labios están enrojecidos y magullados. Incluso cuando está llorando, sigue siendo la cosa más hermosa que Rumlow ha visto jamás.

Encuentra el botón que baja la silla hasta casi dejarla plana. Sujeta al hombre de las caderas y le da la vuelta sobre su estómago. El brazo de metal resuena fuertemente contra la silla. El soldado se tensa, temblando ligeramente debajo de él.

Rumlow se agacha, depositando besos en la parte trasera de su cuello, inhalando la esencia de su cabello, sujeto en su puño. Pasa la otra mano por su espalda, recorriendo su columna vertebral.

—Eres _mío_ —dice en voz baja—. _Siempre_ serás mío. Nunca lo olvides. Rogers no pudo salvarte en ese tren y no está aquí para salvarte ahora. Él _no puede_ salvarte.

Abre el frente de su propio pantalón. Su miembro le reclama ser liberado. Escupe generosamente sobre su palma y cubre su pene con su saliva como lubricante. No será suficiente, pero el activo puede soportarlo. Abre las piernas del hombre y se empuja contra su orificio. 

—Por favor... _no_...

Ignora esa súplica final y lo penetra. Instintivamente, Winter se contrae al sentirlo. Está tan apretado y cálido... Se siente tan jodidamente bien, que casi ignora el hecho de que sólo está tomando lo que quiere, mientras destroza al hombre que ama.

Winter gime debido al dolor. Ese sonido le rompe el corazón, pero no puede detenerse y sigue embistiendo. Sus manos se cierran alrededor del cuello del otro, sus dedos se enredan en los mechones de cabello mientras deposita tiernos besos en sus hombros, en una dolorosa imitación de gentileza y ternura.

Ha llegado demasiado lejos para detenerse ahora. Su clímax está próximo. Una particularmente fuerte embestida arranca un leve sollozo de dolor desde el fondo de la garganta de Winter. Siente algo viscoso entre sus piernas y sabe que es muy probable que ha hecho sangrar al soldado, pero está tan cerca... gime y gruñe contra la piel de Winter, sus dientes se entierran en la sensitiva carne de su cuello, donde se une con su hombro, y se remonta en esa oleada de placer que lo atraviesa en forma súbita.

Entonces, todo termina.

Se queda recostado sobre el otro, aplastándolo con su peso, mientras trata de recuperar su aliento. Deja que su lengua salga de su boca para probar la piel del hombre. Salada.

Puede sentirlo temblando debajo de él. Lentamente se levanta y saca su laxo miembro del cuerpo del soldado. Hay sangre, no mucha, pero esto lo hace sentir como si lo golpearan en el vientre.

Se odia un poco, porque Winter tiembla y llora aún bajo él. Destrozado. Nunca quiso lastimarlo. Sólo deseaba amarlo y ser correspondido.

Ahora eso jamás sucederá. Él jamás lo amará.

Rumlow se limpia y se acomoda la ropa, antes de tratar de subirle los pantalones al otro.

—Siéntate —le ordena con voz baja y suave—. “релиз механизм” ( _reliz mekhanizm)_

–( _mecanismo de liberación_ )

Lentamente, Winter se incorpora. Rumlow se apresura a subirle los pantalones y lo voltea para acomodarlo y hacerlo sentarse bien otra vez. El soldado no lo ve, sus ojos permanecen fijos en el piso, junto a él, viendo a la nada. Inexpresivos.

Se apresura a limpiar las lágrimas en el rostro del hombre. Piensa que no es capaz de verlo llorar nunca más. Casi puede sentir el dolor y el miedo que asoma en sus ojos. Duele mucho el darse cuenta de lo que ha hecho. Lastimó al hombre que ama, al hombre que juró proteger. Quiere disculparse. Las palabras están en la punta de la lengua —pero no puede decirlas.

Por primera vez, no desea más que poder borrar este momento de la mente de Winter. Hacerlo olvidar.

Sus pensamientos son interrumpidos cuando escucha una leve conmoción detrás de las puertas de la bóveda. Pierce debe estar ya aquí para ver al activo. Se vuelve, dejando al soldado —no quiere verlo así— y abre la puerta justo a tiempo para ver a Pierce, dando la vuelta en la esquina, acercándose.

—Rumlow —lo saluda Pierce. Si sospecha que algo ha sucedido en la bóveda, no lo menciona.

—Señor.

—¿Reporte de estado?

Rumlow traga el nudo de su garganta. —El Activo se muestra inestable. Errático. No está funcionando apropiadamente.

—Hmmmm. Desalentador. ¿Alguna idea de por qué es esto?

—Perdió la máscara durante su... interacción con Steve Rogers. Él lo vio, pudo ver su rostro y dijo su nombre.

Puede ver cómo Pierce aprieta la mandíbula mientras su vista pasea a su alrededor, posándola en el hombre sentado en la silla. Rumlow frunce el ceño y desvía la mirada mientras Pierce se aproxima al Activo.

—Reporte de la misión. Reporte de la misión, ahora.

No hay respuesta.

Una sonora palmada resuena en toda la bóveda cuando Pierce le cruza el rostro con el dorso de la mano, lo suficientemente fuerte como para voltearle la cara hacia un lado con violencia. Su cabello le cae en el rostro. 

Rumlow hace una mueca. Dios sabe que Winter no merece nada de eso.

—¿En dónde está? —pregunta el Activo con voz queda. Se escucha tan roto—. ¿Steve?

—Steve Rogers evadió su captura.

—Yo lo conocía.

Rumlow observa que Pierce jala una silla cerca y se sienta en ella, quedando a la misma altura del activo. Esta es la parte en la que le hablará como si fuese un niño, tratando de convencerlo de que debe hacer su sucio trabajo. Lo ha visto antes.

—Tu trabajo ha sido un regalo para la humanidad. Le has dado forma a este siglo. Y yo necesito que lo hagas una vez más. La sociedad está alcanzando un punto entre el orden y el caos. Mañana en la mañana, seremos nosotros quienes le facilitaremos esto. Pero si no haces tu trabajo, yo no puedo hacer el mío. E HYDRA no puede darle al mundo la libertad que merece.

El rostro del soldado se contra de dolor. —Pero yo lo conocía.

Rumlow cierra los ojos al escucharlo. Una y otra vez, la incapacidad de Winter de dejar ir a Steve Rogers sólo le trae más dolor.

Pierce suspire y se levanta, reconociendo la causa perdida que tiene ante sí. Se vuelve hacia los científicos que hay en la sala. —Prepárenlo.

—Ha estado descongelado mucho tiempo.

—Entonces límpienlo y reinícienlo.

Rumlow baja la cabeza. Sabía que esto podría suceder, ya lo esperaba y quizás también lo deseaba un poquito. Pero no lo hace sentirse mejor.

Los hombres empujan al activo contra la silla. No pelea. Permanece sumiso y resignado, aceptando su destino. Quién sabe, tal vez en esta ocasión sí desea olvidar. No quiere recordar lo que le ha sucedido, lo que su manejador le hizo...

Rumlow ve cómo acepta el protector bucal. Las restricciones metálicas se cierran alrededor de sus brazos. Lo ha visto muchas veces. La última vez que lo presenció... cierra sus ojos, porque ni siquiera puede pensar en eso.

Cuando los vuelve a abrir, el pecho de Winter sube y baja en rápidos y cortos jadeos, no hay más que miedo y angustia en su rostro. Sus ojos se cierran con fuerza cuando la máquina se acerca. Está tan atemorizado. Lo recuerda. Recuerda el dolor y sabe qué es lo que sigue.

Esto está mal.

Le prometió que no dejaría que lo volvieran a lastimar. Estaba tan equivocado.

Sus gritos son los peores que ha escuchado. Su cuerpo se estremece y se sacude en espasmos mientras la máquina lo “limpia”. Esto es lo que él quería evitar para Winter. Fue tan tonto al pensar que podía hacer semejantes promesas...

 

*

—Esperando el protocolo de la misión.

La mirada del activo está fija en el vacío frente a él. Ha sido vestido y preparado, con la programación fresca y firmemente emplazada. Como un reinicio total.

—Hola —dice, porque no sabe qué más hacer, porque no es lo que debería decir, no es lo que necesita decir. Traga saliva con dificultad mientras trata de encontrar las palabras adecuadas—. Oye, siento mucho lo que... —guarda silencio en forma abrupta cuando escucha alboroto en la sala adjunta, causado por los eficientes técnicos, quienes sólo hacen su trabajo. 

Se aclara la garganta, porque este no es el momento. —Tu misión, soldado, es eliminar a Steve Rogers. Él y un puñado más están tratando de evitar que el Proyecto Insight sea puesto en marcha. Debes asegurarte de que no lo lograrán. Todos esos helitransportes deben despegar, hoy. Y tú eres esencial para que el proyecto tenga éxito. ¿Entiendes?

El activo asiente.

—¿Cuál es tu misión?

—Eliminar a Steve Rogers.

—Correcto. Deberás detenerlo, usando cualquier medio que sea necesario.

—El Proyecto insight debe ponerse en marcha.

Rumlow asiente. Baja su voz al decirle lo siguiente: —Todo lo que deseamos depende de esto. Por favor, Winter. Ambos necesitamos que logres terminar esto. 

El activo encuentra sus ojos, pero no da señal alguna de que comprenda el significado que llevan esas palabras.

Más no importa. Una vez que el Proyecto Insight esté en marcha, una vez que Steve Rogers esté fuera del cuadro, Rumlow puede finalmente apartar a Winter de HYDRA. Ellos estarán tan enfocados en dominar el mundo como para preocuparse por su asesino. No más misiones, no más congelamientos, no más dolor ni tortura. Él le dará todo lo que le ha prometido. Hará lo posible para lograrlo. Tiene que hacerlo.

La operación debe ser exitosa. Y si hay algo en lo que el Activo es bueno, precisamente es en seguir órdenes.

 

*

Cuando ve los helitransportes caer desde el cielo, es cuando se da cuenta. El Soldado Invernal ha fallado su misión. Sabe que Steve Rogers tuvo que vencerlo. Todo está perdido, se ha acabado. HYDRA ha sido derrotada.

Está furioso. Consigo mismo, por elegir el bando equivocado; con Winter, por amar a su mejor amigo antes que a él; con Rogers, por echar a perder los planes que tenían, que él tenía... con Pierce, por haberle prometido todo, sin cumplirlo.

Él lastimó al hombre que ama y ahora lo ha perdido para siempre. Ahora que HYDRA ha sido descubierta y la identidad del Soldado Invernal revelada, éste nunca volverá con él. Lo han perdido. Debió disculparse cuando tuvo la oportunidad de hacerlo. Una parte de él piensa que se lo debe.

No. Pierce era quien estaba a cargo del Proyecto insight; él era la cabeza de HYDRA y quien estaba a cargo del Soldado Invernal. Fue él quien lo mantuvo prisionero, quien dio órdenes de torturarlo y “limpiarlo”, quien decidió cada una de las veces que el prisionero debía ser descongelado para cumplir sus misiones, y quien lo convirtió en algo menos que una persona y algo más que un objeto para ser usado y maltratado.

Es más fácil odiar a Pierce por lo que ha hecho, que culparse a sí mismo por convertirse en el causante del último sufrimiento y dolor de Winter.

Tal vez aún pueda haber algo rescatable de todo este desastre. Los helitransportes han sido derribados del cielo. Puede escuchar el caos de las explosiones llenando el aire. El Proyecto Insight es una pérdida total; si puede matar a Pierce y logra encontrar a Winter, tal vez aún pueda huir de ahí con él. Serían sólo dos bajas más entre todas las pérdidas, el día que HYDRA fue revelada al mundo. Aún pueden ser felices. Pasará el resto de su vida haciendo feliz a Winter.

Se dirige hacia el consejo. Justo acaba de dar vuelta a la esquina en un corredor, cuando un puño lo asalta por sorpresa. El arma vuela de su mano; se voltea justo a tiempo para bloquear una patada y lanzar a su atacante al suelo.

Sam Wilson.

—Esto va a doler —dice, justificando lo que piensa hacer—. HYDRA no toma prisioneros, sólo impone orden. Y el orden sólo viene por el dolor. ¿Estás listo para eso?

—Oh, cierra tu estúpida boca.

Pelean, dando feroces puñetazos y patadas. Wilson es fuerte, pero no es obstáculo para él. Logra tomar ventaja y lanza al otro hombre al piso.

Por el rabillo del ojo, detrás de las enormes ventanas, ve fuego cayendo del cielo. En cierto modo se ajusta a lo que está sintiendo en este momento.

—Estás fuera de forma, chico.

Pero Wilson ya no lo está viendo a él.

Rumlow voltea justo a tiempo para ver a uno de los helitransportes estrellándose contra las ventanas, arrojando vidrios y escombro en todas direcciones, yendo directo a donde se encuentra.

—¡Hijo de puta!

Corre, más no llega muy lejos antes de que la lluvia de hormigón y paneles de yeso caiga sobre él. Es un enorme peso que lo aplasta, enterrándolo debajo de los escombros. Hay humo y polvo en el aire; tose, pues también llenan sus pulmones.

Intenta levantarse, más los restos del transporte son demasiado pesados para él y tal vez se ha golpeado la cabeza en el camino, porque se siente mareado y débil.

Entonces siente el calor. Al principio, piensa que sólo es humo, pero el humo debe venir de alguna parte. Entonces, la parte expuesta de sus brazos  le arde. Intenta alejarse, levantarse y salir de ahí, pero no puede moverse. 

Trata de gritar cuando el dolor es demasiado, pero esto sólo causa que más humo entre a sus pulmones. Su vista se nubla. Su rostro y cuello están expuestos. Arde. Nunca había sentido tanto calor antes.

Duele demasiado.

Esto es verdadero dolor...

_No hay orden sin dolor. No hay orden sin dolor._

Lo merece, razona. Por lastimarlo. Debió disculparse cuando tuvo la oportunidad; debió arrebatárselo a HYDRA y llevarlo lejos, y suplicarle de rodillas que lo perdonase. Daría su vida misma sólo para asegurarse de que Winter nunca más sufriría dolor alguno.

Espera que Winter recuerde todas las veces que fue bueno con él, y no las veces en que lo lastimó. Espera que llegue a saber cuánto lo amo. Y espera que pueda finalmente encontrar su libertad. Aunque sabe también que la libertad viene siempre con un precio. Es muy probable que el suyo sea arder junto con HYDRA hasta que todo quede en cenizas.

Si no estuviese sufriendo tanto dolor, a punto de perder el conocimiento, sonreiría ante la idea.

Porque conoce bastante bien el precio de la libertad.


End file.
